I Just Met Jacob Black and Forgot to Take Him Home
by BitterSweet LoveRott
Summary: Evangeline Clair Simpson went with her mom on a 3 day business trip to Forks, Washington and there, she seems to find a resemblance with the book. As she toured La Push, she meets and see's someone who looks exactly like Jacob Black.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Evangeline Clair Simpson, most preferably to be called "Rayne", a 17-year-old convenient store cashier living as a small town girl in Charlotte County, Florida. She lives with her mother, and has many meaningful friends surrounding her everyday. And she was quite a Twilight Fanatic. She collected merchandise and books, and has always dreamt of go sight seeing in Forks. Till' her dream became a reality.

Her mom was sent on a business trip to Forks, Washington and she was allowed to come along. She toured the streets of Forks while her mom was away. She'd gone hiking on the forests, touring the insides of Forks High School, and lastly, has gone sight seeing in the La Push reservation, but there was more surprises waiting for her. A dull red-painted house just beyond the reservation, and a tall, dark-haired boy, with muscular features stared right back. He looks just like Jacob Black.

What do you think will happen?


	2. Chapter 1: Bye Charlotte, Hello Forks!

Chapter 1: **Bye Charlotte County, Hello Forks!**

**T**hat book was the bomb! _The Twilight Saga_, by Stephenie Meyer. I bought all four books, hard bound, and read it all like five times. I even memorized some of Edward's lines to Bella. _'And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb. What a stupid lamb. What a sick, masochistic lion.'_ Ah. Even the movie was mouthwatering, that left me craving for more. 'Twilight' with Catherine Hardwicke's directing and Melissa Rosenberg's writing was fabulous, and Robert Pattinson was _hot_. I couldn't wait for 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon' in November. But the thing that I couldn't wait for any longer than New Moon is my mom's business trip to _Forks, Washington_.

Oh, where are my manners. My name is Evangeline Clair Simpson, but you could call me 'Rayne'. Yeah, doesn't really connect to my first name right? But hey, that's the good thing about it. I live in Charlotte County, Florida with my mom. She and my dad had a divorce 4 years ago, when I was 13. It was a hard age, but I dealt with it. I had one brother, but he decided that he wanted to go with dad, so now, dad and him lives in California, strictly on the other side of the continent from us. I stayed friends with my brother, by hated my dad to death. He tried to strangle mom, and mom tried to cut his head off with a knife, so they were equally evil, but I'm on my mom's side. I'm kind of, a bit of, a sexist. And so is my 25 year-old brother.

Well, enough about that and back to the business trip. I have already got my bags packed, and I'm ready to go for the business trip tomorrow. It would be the best 3 days of my life! Maybe I could visit La Push, take some pictures, go inside Forks High, take more pictures. Maybe even try to go hiking, and take more pictures. Maybe, I'd even find the meadow, or something close to it. Or even find a real life Cullen house. I know how little of a chance I have by hoping that there are real stuff like that jam-packed in a small city like Forks. My friends already know that I'm leaving, and they're as jealous as hell, except for my three best friends. Arkana, Bree, Carla and Dawn. It's really funny cause each of our names begins with the first five letters of the Alphabet.

I was on IM all night trying to convince them that they can't come with me everywhere. We were having a 5-person-conversation on YM, and it wasn't going smoothly.

I've met all of them when I we were in the 3rd grade. We've been classmates then, and we've been friends for like forever. Good thing we all live in one small suburb. That would totally make transportation from one's house to another a lot easier by a thunder storm. They were all very great, but each of them was different from the other.

Arkana. (Spice, as what people call her. She adds the SPICE to every conversation is in. Making everything HOT and Fiery.) She was younger than me by a year, but she was the eldest among my four friends. (That must make me the eldest among the five of us) She is at least five-foot-six, had dark skin, puppy dog eyes, and she was quite the charmer. _At first_. Then she'd turn into one feisty diva. She usually talks back to people, even to me, Bree, Carla and Dawn, but she has her moments at times. She could be the friend that'd always be there for you. Despite the fact that her brother, Charlevoix, would sometimes mess things up with her, and she's as busy as hell. She's the only true blooded Floridian within the five of us, besides me of course.

Bree. (Sweet. She's the sweetest thing you'll ever meet in this world.) She was fair-skinned. Albino. With tiny freckles spreading on her nose, and her rosy pink cheeks. She had curly, blond hair, and she was at least five-foot-eleven. She was the tallest among us, and she knew how to rock the guitar. She has blue eyes, as blue as the sky, and nice pink lips to match her sweet smile. She's the closest thing I'd ever get to Tennessee. She was born in Tennessee, but was raised here, in Florida, and acts like a true Floridian.

Carla. (Flavah. She's the one who adds the flavah to our bland conversations in a daily basis.) She was from California, and was Hispanic. She had tan skin. Not too dark. Not too light. The skin that envied the hearts of many people, which lead them to tanning beds and bronzers. She has dark, wavy hair, a wide smile with bright and shiny teeth. She speaks with a deadly Hispanic accent. By deadly, I mean seductive, that's why people always mistake her for stealing other guys boyfriends. Except for Logan, one of my brother's friend, who's currently dating Mercedes. Carla was really intending to steal Logan away from Mercedes, who was as over protective as a lioness of her cubs, but Mercedes loved Logan romantically.

Then, last but not the least, Dawn. (Tangy. She gives everything a sour finish which makes everyone crave for more.) She's an Asian-American born and raised in Washington, but she and her family moved to Charlotte County when she was 5, and she never left. She has fair skin. Skin, as fair as snow. (What was she? Snow White?) She had straight, light brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, and she knew how to speak 3 different languages. Chinese, Spanish and English. She knows the worldwide languages, and you could ask her if you wanted to say something rude to a guy in Chinese.

They're the best sets of friends you'd ever want and need, that's why they can't find the will in themselves to let me go on vacation away from Charlotte County for 3 days. I already told them that I'd be back with souvenirs, pictures and such, but they just won't let me go. Maybe telling them that I was going to Forks, a place they know I'm in love with, wasn't a great idea. Next thing you know, they'd be in Forks even before me and my mom. Guess I just have to convince them tomorrow.

* * *

"So. I guess this is it." Bree whispered to me as she was getting teary eyed. I am not going to move away to the other side of the world. Neither am I going to die. What was she getting all emotional about?

"I'll be back in 3 days, Bree. No need to get all emotional. I promise I'll bring all of you souvenirs, pictures, flowers, plants, shirts and stuff. Just please. I wish you'd let me go for once." I replied to her. To all of them. Arkana raised her eyebrow, Bree continued being Teary-Eyed, Bubblegum-Popping Carla and Dawn just mindlessly staring at me with wide dark brown eyes.

"Girl, we gonna miss you!" Charlevoix modulated his voice, raised his hands up, as to hug me. Charlevoix was Arkana's brother. (Or should I say sister.) Charlevoix's real name was Charlie, but then, he turned flamboyantly and openly gay, and says that he would preferably be called "Charlevoix". (After the City, where he was born.) I didn't know why was he here, we were barely close, but since Arkana has him following us through everything, I think I became close to him too.

"Shut up, fool. Everyone's staring at you." Arkana slapped Charlevoix at the back of the head. Then suddenly, an emotion change came from Arkana. I felt it.

"We gonna miss you. Even though you don't want us to come, and that it'll only be for 3 days, we still gonna miss you." She said nodding her head as I stared into her big, puppy dog eyes.

"Evangeline Clair Simpson! We're gonna be late for our flight lets go!" I heard my mom shout from across the room. Everybody began removing their eyes from Charlevoix, and onto me. _Yeah. Thanks a lot mom. I think Arkana better slap her at the back of her too_.

"I'll miss you guys." I faced each of them and hugged them one by one. Even Charlevoix. I'm going to miss them all. I'm going to miss Charlotte County. The warmth. The beaches. The people. Friends. Everything. Even for 3 days. But I'm going to bring back a lot of memories to them.

* * *

We arrived at the Forks Airport, and there were mom's business associates. There were three men and one woman, thank God, I knew one of them. Mrs. Brenda Smith. She went to our house in Charlotte County a few times. Oh, and did I mention, she was Bree's mom. That's why I knew her so well.

Brenda, and the three other men, Jonah, Eric, and Josh, drove us to the place we were staying in for the next 3 days, and 3 nights. Olympic Suites Inn on Olympic Drive. We were assigned to a two bedroom suite, with crème colored walls, floral and pine tree designs on the bottom and top edges of each wall. It was designed quite perfectly. No wonder the prices of this place are bizarre.

"I'll be out on a lot of meetings tomorrow, that means I wouldn't be around you a lot. I may leave as early as 6 o'clock, and arrive as late as 8. And because of that, you are allowed to explore Forks." Mom paused for a moment as she was unpacking her belongings in her room. (I didn't know why was I even in her room. Maybe because I wanted to ask permission if I could explore Forks?) "But, there are two rules you're supposed to obey. One: No crossing the Canadian territory. _I repeat_. NO CROSSING THE CANADIAN TERRITORY. I know what you can do, and I know that you're pretty sure that you know what I could do too." She added in intimidating tone. Of course, I was completely intimidated by her. She was my mom, for Pete's sake. "And two: You're curfew is 7 o'clock. SHARP. If I come home before you do, you're so grounded for the rest of the vacation, under custody inside this inn. Understand?" She finished. I nodded and mocked her a salute.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled at her, and then she smiled back. "I'll just be going to the tourist spots in Forks. Why would I even want to leave this place for Canada? Canada's a great country, but in Forks, you see places like La Push and such. Where the famous books by Stephenie Meyer was based on. I'd spend all my time souvenir shopping of course, and picture taking. I wouldn't have time explore Canada." Though I was thinking of going to Canada. Hmm. Nah. I'd stay right here in Forks.

"Well okay then."

"So, I'm gonna sleep now, Mom. I've got a busy day tomorrow. And so do you. You better catch some Z's before 10." I kissed and hugged her good night, exited her room and walked across the suite back to my room. I was already done with my unpacking, and readied my stuff to bring tomorrow on my "Fork's Tour". I took a quick shower, put on my pajamas, and headed for bed, thinking of the adventures I'd be seeking tomorrow, the people I'd meet, the soreness my feet will reach. _Ah. Forks._


	3. Chapter 2: Oh My God! I'm in Twilight!

Chapter 2: **Oh My God! I'm in **_**TWILIGHT **_**!**

**I** woke up the morning after. It check my clock, 8 o'clock A.M. Mom must've already left. I went out of my room, and walked to the kitchen. Posted on the refrigerator were two notes. One from the hotel, and one from mom. She knew that the refrigerator was the first thing I'd check after a good night's sleep. The note from the hotel gave me all the information about the appliances on the suite we were occupying. On how much kitchen appliances cost, and how much we pay when we use it every night. Hmm. Ten Dollars. How Pricey. Then the other one, the one from mom, told me that she has already left, and that she'd be home by seven. And that she left a hundred dollars on her bedside table for me to use. Wow! That was, _weirdly nice_ of her.

I baked myself two eggs and two pieces of bacon, using the stove the kitchen has. I also made myself some hot chocolate. This place was cooler than Florida. Florida was almost as hot as hell, and all the people there were really tan. (Well, almost all of them) And then, a tidal wave of coldness hit me, like being poured cold ice water while your sleep. What a quick transition.

After having breakfast, I took a quick shower, and put on the best clothes I have with me on this 3 day vacation from heat. I took out not only the best clothes, but the warmest clothes I could find in my luggage. There were mostly tank tops, and short shorts. Who would wear such revealing clothes with this climate. It's almost zero degrees here. You wouldn't even need an electric fan for the hottest weather.

The only clothes that fit best with this temperature was my dark green tank and my Abercrombie jeans. I'll just wear my sketchers rubber shoes, and put on a black jacket. I hope the 'cold weather' would definitely NOT interfere with my 'Fork's Tour'. I also readied my small, dark green back pack filled with my camera, my journal, my phone, 3 pens (The other's might get lost.), my wallet filled with the salary I got from working in 'Quick n' Smart Mart' and the one hundred dollar bill I got from mom's room, few pieces of cloths (in case of bleeding emergencies), my Fork's map, and last but not the least, a whole plastic bag filled with my favorite candies and chocolates. I was ready to go.

I went out of the suite and tried maneuvering myself to the first stop I had on my map. Forks High School. I didn't even know why was that place on my agenda. The classrooms or the cafeteria might not look the same on what the movie has designed it to be. And the most important question, how do I get in? Oh, I'll tell them that I have a second cousin from that school. That would be really funny when they fall for that one. And, if I get caught, I tell them my name is Marina Keller, from Melbourne, Australia. I'd even get to change my accent.

I rode a taxi to Forks High, (that made everything easier than making my way there myself. I might even get lost and that would be a total drag.) and eventually got inside the main entrance without any school official holding me back. I tried to act like I'm one of the students, if I could. Then suddenly, a quite gangly, dark haired boy, wearing black rimmed, rectangular shaped glasses approached me. He looked strangely familiar.

"Hey. I've never seen you here before. Or even heard of you. What's your name?" He was being overly friendly, and smiled a wide grin.

"I'm Evangeline Clair Simpson, but you could call me Rayne. What's your name?" I held out my hand, and he took it. We shook hands and his grin became wider. After he let go of my hand, he put one arm around me. I caught his scent. Hmm. Calvin Klein. Nice choice.

"I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie." He added. Wow, that was strange. Who would be named after a Twilight Character? With the same last name. That was completely coincidental.

"Hey, where's your next class. I might be able to help you around. Or even introduce you to some of the people around here. I work for the school paper and I was given the list of the new students, and you don't seem to be there."

"Oh. Well. My name was just added at the last second. Earlier, this morning. My next class is Government." I lied to him, basing my class in Twilight. Maybe it might be right. Thank God I was good at backing myself up. If he fell for this, this is definitely something to put in my journal and to tell Charlevoix, though I don't think Eric's his type.

"Hey, I know someone who's first class was Government. And I was the one who took her around too. Her name was B…" When he started the sentence, there was a hunch that came to my mind. It was only a small idiotic hunch made by a crazy fan girl.

"Are you going to say Bella Swan?" I interrupted him rudely, but maybe it was worth it. He looked at me with a surprised expression and his jaw dropped. "You know her?" His eyebrows raised involuntarily.

"Uh, doesn't everybody in the world? Haven't you heard of Twilight? Stephenie Meyer's book. If you haven't, well you must be hiding under a rock for the past 4 years." I replied to his reaction. Then he stared back at me like I was some crazy alien girl from a planet beyond the Solar System.

"Who's Stephenie Meyer? And the only Twilight I heard of was the thing that happens before the sun rises and before the sunsets. We learned it when I was like 11. In science. Got a B+." He explained with a skeptical expression. He wasn't believing me.

"Okay. Well, I quite know my way here now. I've been circling this entire school, lost. I think I know where building four is. Though I may sound rude in this 'turning-down-the-offer" thing, but, to tell you the truth, I'm not a student here. I'm Rayne Simpson, and I'm from Florida. I'm a tourist here." I told him quite embarrassed for lying.

"Hey, you're just like Bella. She came from…" It's like he didn't mind me lie at all. Cool.

"Phoenix, Arizona. She moved here, and now she's all mushy with Edward Cullen." I interrupted him again, and for the second time, he was shocked to death. His jaw dropped.

"You know Cullen, too?"

"Uh, I think I know all of you. I know that you know someone named Mike, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Lauren and Ben. I also know that Cullen has 2 brothers and 2 sisters. Adopted. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I also know their parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen. I also know that Bella had a near death incident before. She was almost crushed by Tyler's van. She was lost in the woods, and she gave birth to a bouncing, baby girl named Renesmee." I replied to him, and the whole "I-think-you're-from-Mars" expression came to his face again, when I explained this to him.

"Okay, this is weird. Because, One: You know everybody. What are you, some sort of psychic? You know all my friends, and you know all the Cullen's. Where do you find these stuff? And, Two: Okay, only the first two things have happened to Bella. She doesn't have a daughter! Where'd you get that? She only turned eighteen a few days ago, and Cullen's been long gone. He left with all the Cullen's too. They moved away, and they left Bella barely alive." He exaggerated out. Oh, so that means, I'm only on the verge of New Moon. Aw. Edward isn't here? That means the only thing in this place is 'Jacob Black', and he's under temperamental form today. Ugh! Why am I stuck with the dog?

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway. I'm just here to check out this school. If it's good enough for me to move in. And, if Forks is a nice place for me to be. And, nice to meet you too, Eric. Could you take me to meet Bella?" I asked him politely, in a kind of flirtatious way. Maybe I could get what I want with this guy. I turned on my Floridian Charm that I got from most of the Floridian boys running around in Charlotte, inviting me to Miami.

"Bella's half dead remember. When Edward left, she wasn't being active. She just sat, went to school, ate, breathed, and nothing else. She wouldn't even sit in our table. She would just sit alone and stare at the Cullen's table. It was too scary to see, or even to look at. But sure, I'd take you to Bella. If she wouldn't act all snobbish on you, you must be lucky." he explained.

"Well, I have my ways to make her interested in talking to me. I know _lots_." I told him with a devilish smile on my face. He raised his eyebrow again, and I didn't realize that Eric and I were the only two people left in the hallway. I looked at the clock, and it was already 8:32pm. I believe that his class started about two minutes ago. "Uh, I think you're late for class." I pointed to the clock and he hesitated. Then finally, he did. His jaw dropped again, and got all stressed out.

"Oh My God! Mr. Varner is going to have me killed. Well, it's nice meeting you Vange. I gotta go now. Lunch is on eleven. I'll take you to meet Bella later." Wow. Vange. New nickname.

"I'll be in the Cafeteria, if you need me! If I'm not, I must be in La Push." I told him as I waved good-bye, then suddenly he made a right turn, and he disappeared. Wow, it was nice to meet Eric Yorkie in person. Bella acted like he was annoying as hell, but he wasn't. I guess Bella's just not the kind of people person.

exited the main entrance of Forks and went to the nearest café. Thank God it was a Starbucks branch. I ordered a Venti Caramel Crème, and a chocolate chip cookie. I was chugging down the drink inside the establishment, checking out the map I had. La Push was only a few miles away, and then I realized. Hey! I just met Eric Yorkie, and he said that the Cullen's and the Swan's really do exist! What am I doing in Starbucks when I could go sightseeing in La Push _while_ drinking.

I headed out of the store and got into the nearest taxi that pulled over for me. I told him to get me to La Push, and he did. We drove on asphalt for the next 20 minutes, and I realized that I only had $186.00 left, for the whole day. I've got to learn how to budget my money. No more Starbucks for the rest of the day. Only water. Free, room temperature water. We arrived at the reservation, and I paid the taxi man another ten dollars, which left me with $176.00 now. I should've brought my old Chevrolet Impala with me.

I explored the reservation and took pictures. The beautiful waves. The rays of the sun reflecting on the water, making small rainbows on the rocks, which became multi-colored. The beautiful scenery in the afternoon. I went into the deeper part of the reservation and saw a small house painted with red paint, that became duller as the mist hit them. The house looked familiar too. And then, I saw a tall, tanned guy that looked quite familiar, exit the house. I stared at him for quite a while and observed him. He had muscular features, and cropped black hair. I was far away but I could see his features quite clearly. Then he stopped, inhaled fresh air and then looked around, and he saw me staring at him with quite wonder, so he stared back. I finally got a much clearer look at him and recognized who it was.

_Jacob Black_.


	4. Chapter 3: I Have a Date with Jacob?

Chapter 3: **I Think I have a date with Jacob Black**

**I** think it _is_ Jacob Black. He has the same hair, the same eyes, the same skin color, the same red house, the same muscular features. Then again, I know about 3 people who look just like him. Taylor Lautner, some guy from my school before, and some guy who came in the convenient store once. I got all their numbers and emails, but they all ended up as a fail. Taylor Lautner was a huge celebrity, and I couldn't get his number. The guy I met in school became an attorney and I heard he moved to Vancouver. Then the convenient store guy, ended up in jail. I didn't know he was some robber from Los Angeles. (Maybe he wanted to get away from Los Angeles, as far away as possible)

I wanted to approach him, but that would seem to strong. I also wouldn't want to let him out of my sight. This might be the only chance I get to visit Forks without a reason. I was still staring at him and he just continued staring back. I took a big step forward, and he didn't react, he was still looking at me. I took another three steps forward, and he doesn't seem to mind that a mindless girl from another state was approaching him. It's like he doesn't even see me there, but I'm sure he does cause he's staring back at me too.

Then finally, I was only ten feet away from him, but still, I can't seem to convince myself that I wanted to make conversation with him. Maybe I should just stare at him with more wonder and amazement and ask him if we have ever met before. That might start a whole new conversation for me. I never took my eyes off of him, and I was kind of thinking to myself, why wasn't he taking his eyes off of me, too? What? He imprinted on me? You've got to be crazy. He was assigned to fall in love with Renesmee as soon as she was born. And I'd never fall for a dog. But, it would be quite strange if he could win me over. I mean, really? I'm on Team Edward, and he seems to be in Africa loathing himself for being a vampire. Ugh. I guess second best is all I will know. When we were close enough to speak to each other, he opened his mouth and talked to me.

"Have we met before?" He asked me with curiosity in his voice. Am I really talking to Jacob Black, or just an exact replica. I mean, I _have_ met Eric Yorkie. There might be quite a lucky chance that I really may be talking to Jacob Black. _The_ Jacob Black, whose future I knew of.

"I don't think so. I'm Evangeline Clair Simpson. You could call me either Rayne, or Vange. Whatever suits me better. What's your name?" This is my chance to really confirm to myself who he really is. I'm excited to know if I could meet any major character of Twilight. It would be just like entering the real book, only you've got it in Jacob's perspective.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said. I held out my hand, and offered him to shake it. He looked curious again. Why was a 17-year-old teen girl asking him for a hand shake, when they could just plainly wave to each other. I could see that he was undergoing a phase today. He had just morphed into a wolf and, he cropped his hair short. He had the most intimidating eyes, and his muscles became more prominent. He was just like as what Bella had describe him in New Moon. His grand transformation. I wonder if he has a six pack. How bout' I try acting all weird out with him, like I just did with Eric, and see what his reaction would be.

"It seems like I've already met you before. I feel like, I know almost everything about you." His eyebrows raised and he had the expression Eric had. 'You must be from Mars, Vange." Ugh! Just because I read all four books five times, and almost have everything memorized, doesn't mean that I am from Mars. Maybe the events from the book might really happen. Or, I'll just end up changing the book with my interference in the story.

"Seriously. Just let me ask you these questions. Please tell me the whole truth. I promise, I would not use any of it against you. This might take a while, so I think you may want to sit down." I motioned my hand to the stairs of his porch, and just like a good old Great Dane, he sat down politely, and gave me a chance to explain myself to him.

"Question Number One: Are your parents named Billy and Sarah Black? And do you have to older sisters named Rachel and Rebecca?" I asked him. I decided to go for the subtle questions first. He might go all jaw-dropping, and raised eyebrow, and Vange from Mars thing, like what happened earlier in Forks High. Instead of having his jaw drop, just like being questioned by the FBI and the CIA, he kept his cool and answered calm, cool and collected.

"Yeah, they are." He replied in a soft murmur. I wasn't done interrogating him yet. There are so much more to tell him. What had happened, what's happening, and what would happen in the future, but I have limited knowledge of him. Only from Twilight to Breaking Dawn. That's all I know. If he tries to trick me into answering any information about him, at least that's additional Twihard information for me.

"Next question: Do you know anyone named Isabella Marie Swan, whose dad, "Charlie Swan", is your dad's best friend? And, that he is dating a vampire named Edward Cullen, who broke her heart a few days ago, and now, she looks like a zombie walking in the day. She also helped you make two motorcycles , giving herself a few stitches because of a little accident that happened when she forgot to use the break?" Now, he looked a lot more interested. His eyes widened in wonder and amazement, and his jaw almost dropped, but it didn't. Only his eyes told me what he felt. He was doing a lot better than Eric.

"Yes, I do. Wait how did you…"

"No questions please." I interrupted. I was used to interrupting people back in Charlotte. It was something Arkana and Carla taught me, and now, I don't think I could avoid doing it for a day. I think I interrupted people at least 3 times right now. And it's only, what? 9 o'clock. This is going to be a long day.

"Last question. And I want nothing but the whole truth here, you got it? Are you a werewolf? As in, someone who doesn't just turn into a werewolf during the night. I mean, someone who turns into one either when their temper is tapped, or they want to change by will. And have you been a werewolf for awhile, or just a few days ago? And, was your fur russet colored?" Then finally, his jaw-dropped. _I am so good_. The edges of my mouth pulled up into a smile, and then his expression changed. He tried to hide the truth, and even hide what he was feeling. How could he expect Bella to figure out for herself that he's in love with Jacob, when Jacob doesn't even stay true to himself?

"No! That's completely retarded!. How could you even come up with that?" He exaggerated. The only thing missing from his lie is the Pshaw. Ugh! I can't believe he's such a liar. What a very bad first impression. Tsk. Tsk. He should be ashamed of himself.

"Oh really? I asked you for the truth, and you wouldn't tell me the truth. I can't believe this! Jacob Black is _such_ a liar. And for the first time I've met him, though I know everything about him, he still doesn't believe me that I know he's a russet-colored fur having, taller than a bear and a horse, WOLF!" I screamed, as my voice ringed around the trees around us, and echoed with the ocean as its waves crashed on the sharp pointed rocks near the beach. Good thing nobody was around to hear it.

"Why should I even tell you this? I don't know you. I haven't even told Bella yet. She just came here earlier, and turned her away because I didn't want anyone to know that I would tell her eventually." _Aha!_ It slipped right from his lips. He didn't realize it that he'd already given away the answer.

"Aha! So you are one. You just told me yourself. _I haven't told Bella about it_. So it's true. If you're thinking of asking me on how I got this information, I just had a hunch. I've read a book that I've based on, and it seemed to be true. The tall boy, with handsome and muscular, and _intimidating_ features is the one, who turns into a wolf when he loses his temper." I replied to him. Instead of him getting more and more temperamental, he kind of cooled himself down when I mentioned _the handsome and muscular features_. Whoa. That definitely slipped out. I was just trying to describe him as what Stephenie Meyer wrote on her books. UGH! Curse Jacob's inevitable hotness!

"You based it on a book, huh? Well, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you the truth. I think you're the first human I don't know, to know this information. And now that I've met you and told you, I think I have to forget you now." Jacob replied. He stood up and got closer. Okay. Weird. He's definitely not my type. Ugh! Most not let his hotness block my love for Edward. _Edward! Edward! Edward!_

"I know why. You get to read their minds when you turn wolf. And they also get a key to your mind, when they turn wolf. So, it would be easier to communicate with each other. There would be no secrets." Yeah. That was the little flaw they had by being a shape shifter. But despite that, everything else is great. You get to be a nice juiced, hot, tanned guy. Naturally juiced, hot and tan. No tanning beds. No gyms. Just plain old werewolf genes. I wonder what would happen to Leah when she become one. Too bad I wouldn't be able to see that.

"You're… _something_. You know almost everything about me." He added out, and smiled. Wow, he had a really nice smile. It's a close second next to Edward's. I haven't seen him in person yet, but in comparison, Jacob has the most beautiful teeth I've ever seen, _yet_. Wait till' I get my eyes on Edward's sharp teeth. Mm.

"Well, It's nice to finally meet you, Jacob. And thanks for telling me the truth, but I think I've got to go now. I need to see more sites. I've got to go hiking and see if the meadow really does exist. And since, I think Laurent already died, that would be a nice place to catch some Z's." I smiled to him as I began walking away slowly, and he looked confused. (Because of the additional stuff I added to that sentence.) This was a nice day. I've met two Twilight characters. I wonder how many more I could meet...

"Wait." he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand before I could get any further. His hand was hot. It was as hot as Florida. He was going on a hot one-oh-eight degrees Fahrenheit these days, and that would be enough to make anyone sweat here in Forks. His temperature matched his general description, HOT.

"Wow. You're hot." I meant it. I wanted to pull my hand away from him, but his warmth feels so nice on my skin. I was so used to Florida's hot climate, twenty-one degrees Celsius, to Forks' shivering climate of six degrees. His touch was like hot chocolate on a cold winter day, after a nice game of snowball fight in the backyard. Making snowmen and snow angels.

"Thanks. I'm flattered." He smiled at me. I pulled my hand away. I must've cheered him up. Something Bella could never do, since she was the one who was hurting him in Eclipse. Yeah, and that's where their first kiss happened. Either the one with the punch, or the one with the _'That should have been our first kiss. Better late then never.' _I loved those scenes, and even memorized some of it. Though Edward wasn't in any of those scenes, at least he was nearby, watching and waiting. How romantic. At least Jacob's single, unlike Edward who was taken since 2006, and eventually married in 2008. Too bad for me.

"I just want to ask you if I could take you to the sites you'd want to be seeing. Or maybe even a movie, later." _That was shocking_. Is he asking me out on a date?! What?! This is Jacob Black for Pete's sake. I imagined my dream date to be with Edward. Tall, Pale and Sparkly, VAMPIRE EDWARD! Not Tall, Tan and Hot, WEREWOLF JACOB. What was I going to do?! Lots of people killed for a date with Taylor Lautner, the guy who played Jacob, and now I'm thinking of turning down this once in a lifetime opportunity? Over my dead body. This would be good for my reputation in Charlotte.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Yeah. I was behind of what I was thinking of. I was just over reacting a while ago, inside my head. I couldn't tell him that I was over thinking this. Why would I even over think? It's Jacob Black for God's sake. The Fido, Dog, Mongrel, Mutt, and etcetera. Well, at least I got second place. Edward is halfway around the world by now, and I think his heart still belongs to Bella. I don't think I would even see him in this business trip with my mom.

"Yeah. That's about how I do it." He smiled at me. I have given much thought about this, for the last 5 seconds of our conversation in fact, and that's the only thought I need to have when it comes to dating Jacob. So, I think I'd go for it.

"I'd be glad to. But, I just have to tell you, my curfew is on seven. If I go beyond seven, I wouldn't be allowed to get out of the suite anymore. My mom's gonna ground me for two additional weeks, and will try to even take away my Twilight collection. So I think, we should catch a movie before six." I informed him, and he seemed to understand. M-hmm. I know what he was doing. He was fascinated by the fact that I knew a lot about him, and he might even try to ask me what his future will be. Ugh. Typical guy.

"Wait, your _what_?" He was asking about the Twilight collection. I'd tell him later, on the way to the Meadow. I'd burning daylight when I try to explain to him everything I'm saying right now. I'm acting all 'live-like-I'm-dying" here, cause' I only got 2 days left before 'buh-bye Forks". And, I've only seen ¼ of the town.

"I'll tell you later. Now, you're going to take me to the meadow." I commanded him, with not quite a commanding tone. I wouldn't want to let him think that I'm taking advantage of him. It's called mutualism. He takes a little something from me, I take a little something from him. It's also known as _life_.

"The what?" What! Oh, Bella must've not taken him to the meadow yet, and maybe he doesn't know what it's called and what used to happen there yet. Oh, I really hope they'd already killed dreadlocks guy, a.k.a. Laurent.

"The place where you killed the guy in dreadlocks." I replied to him, and it only got him more confused. Is Jacob dumb or what? Oh, I know. Cause' I'm ahead of him by 2½ books. Half of 'New Moon', 'Eclipse' and 'Breaking Dawn'. But he was ahead of me since the day of his birth, until Twilight. Like I said, mutualism. It gave me a little more time to think. What?! Jacob hasn't killed Laurent yet?! So he's still out there. Well, let bygones be bygones. Like there's a chance we'd actually meet Laurent there.

"Ugh! Let me just lead you there." I grabbed his arm, held it tightly, and directed him into the forest. Before I began trailing around the trees, I saw his expression by every turn. He was surprised and again, amazed. What?! He never met a girl who was as pushy as he is, or maybe even pushier, who could just pull him around like that in old Forks. Well, he had beautiful dark brown eyes, that grew wider in interest every time I snuck a glance at him.

Then after a few miles oh hiking, almost sore feet, and a wet jacket because of the dew that were lying on top of the light green leaves surrounding us, we finally found it.

The green grass all over. Some selected spots where the sunlight was exposed, reflecting on the dew drops on each peace of grass, making small imitations of rainbows. Small flowers, mostly dandelions, surrounding it, And lots of tall bitter brown-colored trees all around. It was as beautiful as what the movie designed it to be. In fact, even more beautiful. _The Meadow_.


	5. Chapter 4: I Should've Expected This

Chapter 4: **I Should've Suspected This**

"**W**ow! I've never expected this place to be this beautiful." I let go of Jacob's arm and wandered around, circling the whole meadow. I couldn't compose myself. I'm jumping up and down, skipping along as I explored, and there Jacob was astounded by seeing a 17-year-old girl hopping around like it was nobody else's business. I took out my camera and began taking pictures of everything I saw. The yellow and white flowers, whose pollen seem to spread everywhere whenever the wind blew. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I continued to explore the meadow when my foot caught on something and I fell down. I laughed it all away.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked worriedly. He ran to me, as I was standing up. Laughing. HAHAHAHA! That was funny. Didn't imagine this place was cursed. Every human girl setting foot into this meadow becomes more klutzy than they usually are. I'm not usually the type falling down every time. Unlike Bella, I'm an independent woman who doesn't need any man to help her get back up when she falls down. That's why I accidentally and involuntarily pushed Jacob back as I was trying to stand up.

"Oh, sorry for that."

"Sorry for what?"

"For pushing you there."

"You didn't push me, or so I think. I just felt your hands touch me. We're you trying to push me away?" He asked. What? He didn't feel that? He's stronger than what Edward gives him credit for. I respect him for that, and I think Bella should too. Either he's that strong, or he just doesn't want to admit to himself that he did feel that.

"No. It's just a small nudge. And if you were a normal human, like you were before, you would've already fallen down on the grass." I murmured. I took off my backpack and lay down on the cold grass, putting my bag under my head, using it as a pillow. I also put my hands behind my head, and relaxed. _Ah_. No matter this spot was usually the place where Edward and Bella just seem to lie down, talk to each other, just tune back.

"Ah. I love this place. Thanks for accompanying me here Jacob." I smiled at him, and he sat down beside me. I'm not used to calling him "Jake", cause' I'm no Bella, and I don't want to be Bella when it comes to being Vampire Bait. (She's something almost every vampire wants to sink their teeth into.) But I do want to be her when it comes to loving Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Having Jacob here around made me uncomfortable. Not because he's Jacob, but because, I'm not used to having people around me when it comes to romantic places like this one. I may be on a date with him, but I don't want to do anything serious. For me, a date is another word for "hang out". And, I also feel uncomfortable with him being there, because he's quite quiet. I'm not used to guys being so quiet.

"Uh, don't you want to ask me something? Like, when were you born, how hot your temperature is, why didn't the genes affect Billy at all, or what would happen in the future?" I disturbed his awful silence. He was sure thinking of something. I hope he isn't thinking about Bella. Cause' I hate it when guys think about other girls when they're on a date. It just plainly sucks! I mean, who does that? Even if I'm not the date. Even if any of my enemies were the date. It doesn't matter. It's just really impolite and very disrespectful.

"No. I just sense something." He paused. "I think we better get out of here, Eve. I smell a blood sucker." (Wow. Eve. A new nickname for me.) I heard a growl escape from his throat as he defensively crouched, ready to kill whatever creature there was inside this very vicinity. His teeth were bared and he was snarling, as tiny growls came from him. Wow, he looked more intimidating than he was a while ago. Not only intimidating. For once, and for real, he looked really scary. If I was the vampire closing in on us, I think he'd be ready to rip my throat out, and toss me to the ocean like an old chicken bone.

"Yeah. I agree. I think I've taken enough pictures for my friends. We better get out of here before things get ugly." I stood up, removed every piece of grass stuck to my jacket, got my backpack and I was ready to go, till' I heard the rumbling of the leaves.

"Uh oh." Oh GOD! I was too late. The vampire found us! I can't describe what I feel right now. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous when they find out that there's a vampire after them. (I finally feel how Bella felt in Eclipse) And I'm excited, because I get to meet a real live vampire. I might even know him, right? And, I'm also excited to see whether this meeting with the vampire would end up badly having Jacob tear him to threads, or me being his meal.

Jacob stood beside me, and unlike Bella who would be definitely hiding behind Jacob's large stature right now, I even tried a defensive pose in front of him. He was quite confused of what I was doing and even asked me personally himself instead of raising his eyebrow at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be brave here."

"Well stop it. It's distracting me. I won't be able to save you when I get distracted." Yeah right. Like I need to be saved. I am my own hero. I can stand up for myself without anyone's help, thank you very much. If those words really did come out of my mouth, I would seem to him as arrogant, too. I don't want to be just like Bella. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer, I finally know what kind of girl I don't want to be like.

"You don't need to save me. It wouldn't even disappoint me either if I become his meal. What difference would it make?" I wasn't being Masochistic. (Dang! I don't seem to know how to spell that word correctly.) It took him by surprise. He grabbed my arm and dragged me beside him.

"Okay. We'll be brave together. Nobody over-braves the other. We'll be equally brave, alright?" He was trying to make a deal, and I just nodded my head. That was better. No being a sexist here, okay? We're all equal, and if you don't get down with that, well then get out of here. "I can't believe you're braver than Bella was. Thank God you know how to suck it up." He added, and smiled at me. He had a wonderful smile, which makes me want to smile back at him. (Bella was right. Bella's right about a lot of things.

Then suddenly, I heard loud footsteps of a running creature. Must be the vampire. I know that he can smell me here. I wonder what I smell like. I hope I smell better than Bella. If not, well whatever. At least I'm not being chased by a pack of bloodthirsty vampires. (Whatever a group of vampires is called) Before my eyes, I saw an Olive skinned vampire with burgundy eyes. He doesn't seem to notice what Jacob is yet. I recognized him. _Laurent_.

"What are you teenagers doing here, all alone?" He raised his eyebrow and he began walking closer. Maybe he didn't want any of us to know what he is, when apparently, we do. I heard Jacob growl right beside me. He pulled me closer to him. (Like I needed his help) I could feel his radiant heat on my skin, even under this thick jacket. I pulled away from him for a few inches, which made me come closer to Laurent. He noticed my movement.

"Hey Laurent. We're just hanging around, taking pictures. Oh, I could see that you're thirsty right now, and I hope we won't be interference to any of your plans here." I told him calmly. He was shocked, just like everybody else I know. And so was Jacob. I felt him flinch. He didn't know that I knew the bloodsucker in front of us right now, and Laurent didn't know that I was with a werewolf.

"Oh, so you know who I am. And, what I am for a matter a fact. Do you also know what I'm going to do?" He came closer and touched my face. His skin was ice cold. Even colder than what Forks' temperature was. This is so cool. I'm in between a vampire and a werewolf now. I know that I could really be a shish kabob right now when I get in the way of these two people. (Or should I say, creatures going against nature) I touched his hand, and slowly pulled it away from my face. I wouldn't want to make him mad. I heard Jacob growl too, and Laurent's eyes traveled from my face to Jacob's, and then back to mine again.

"Yes, I do know. I hope you wouldn't do it right now, because' it'd be a really big mistake when you take me out. I'm just warning you that someone or some_thing_ might chase you off of this place." I snarled at him, and stared right into his burning, burgundy colored eyes. After my speech, I signaled Jacob to take over. As I'd promised, we would be equally brave together. Let the weaker species get her bite first, before the stronger one tears the head off. Jacob went before me and faced Laurent.

"I think you better leave, bloodsucker." He snarled. _I can't wait to see the action_. I thought to myself, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to either Jacob or Laurent. I mean, I might be altering the book, or the story when I did this. What would happen eventually when Bella comes back here and doesn't find Jacob and the others? She might not get a clue. I noticed Jacob nudging me softly, directing me to get away before things get ugly. I know that he was going to morph now. I got out of the way quickly, without running. I just brisk walked to the edge of the meadow. Laurent was staring me down, and I know he was ready to kill me first. I felt a sudden chill go down my spine, when he turned to me and began walking, when suddenly Jacob grabbed his arm. Laurent pushed him away violently, and he was quickly by my side. I wasn't looking at him. I was staring at Jacob, observing what he'd do, and then he morphed. Something you'd miss when you blink for about a second.

A tall (10 feet tall) russet-colored wolf appeared right before my eyes as Laurent almost had me. (Whoa! I think I'm in the Bella-Laurent-Jacob scene in New Moon. Cool!) Laurent turned back, and saw the beast that was behind him, ready to rip his guts out. He looked at me one last time, and ran. Before Jacob could go after him, I interrupted.

"Jacob! Don't… Kill him. It'll ruin the whole plot ending. Just… chase him out of the clearing, for now." I begged. (Not desperately. Just asked if he could do the dirty work without any messes.) "Please." He nodded and disappeared behind the trees. Wait? What am I supposed to do here while he's gone? "Oh, and meet me in La Push later. When you don't see me here I'm in La Push." I screamed. I was making sure he could hear me. Then, a short howl followed. I interpreted it as wolf language for "Okay." Though I know that I want to stay longer here, I should return to La Push. Jacob might be waiting for me. So I grabbed the map inside my bag, and redirected myself back to La Push. (I am so Dora the Explorer.)


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Busted!

Chapter 5: **I'm Busted!**

**I** managed to get myself back to La Push, without getting lost. Woo! This was a real accomplishment for me, since I really didn't know how to read a map. I only self-taught myself because' I didn't want to get lost here in Forks. If I did get lost, I'll be so hard on myself for wasting such a large amount of time. I passed by Jacob's house, and to my surprise Jacob wasn't finished with his business. I imagined it to be much quicker. I walked by the beach and sat down on the sand. I began drawing a few pictures on the sand. I drew a big heart and also a quote below it: _True Love Waits_. I stood up and watched the waves as they carefully began erasing the picture I've drawn on the sand. Then, it came to sense and held both my hands clutched against my chest. "What am I even doing?!" This isn't a movie, and I wasn't assigned to do this emotional scene, so why would I?

I turned my head and stared at Jacob's house. Then, I saw him walk from beyond the trees with a sullen expression, _shirtless_. Whoa! He had a pack of things I've mostly seen in the beaches of Florida, but nothing's compared to his. He had 6 pack abs on his abdominal section. (I can't believe that this is what Taylor Lautner's supposed to gain to retain his part in the movie version of "New Moon". If he gets abs like the one's I'm looking at right now, he's successful). And he the expression I left him with when he was chasing after Laurent, _definitely furious_. Of course, I'd be able to cheer him up though, so I decided to run after him. "Yo, Jacob!" I screamed after him, and he didn't even look at me. "Yo, Jacob!" I repeated, but he was inside his house already. So I ran after him. I was about only 7 feet away from the house, when I saw 4 tall and muscular men with fierce and furious eyes. Oh No! Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry! (If looks could really kill, I think I would've already been dragged to hell now, by their looks)

They were bigger than I've imagined, and just like Jacob, they had the same built, and as the book implied, Paul was… how should I put it? Intimidating, Scary, Frightening, What else? Yeah, but since he hasn't even laid a finger on me, I kept my expression cool, sophisticated and intimidating as well. I was eyeing them down, and when they walked closer, and closer, I chickened out and ran towards the beach. I heard Paul whisper, "That's the girl running through Jacob's mind all day." He said disgusted. Ugh, I wish Jacob forgot me, instead of having 4 mangy mutts behind my back for the rest of this business trip.

"Hey! You girl." Sam screamed after me, and instead of turning to face them, I continued running away. I was halfway through the beach when I heard footsteps following me, and then suddenly two tanned hands grabbed me by the upper arms which forced me to pull into a full stop. Oh, I surely do hope that it's Sam. Sweet, merciful Sam. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Paul was in front of me, and Sam, Jared and Embry were behind me.

"You…" Paul was breathing quite briskly in front of my face, with tiny growls escaping from his throat. I also felt the breath, and the heat of the 3 other wolves that were behind me. I was quivering in the sight of four towering; ferocious human turning beasts who were surrounding me. Nothing made me more excited (or freaked out and scared) in my entire life. I was either about to die in Forks, or Paul would just definitely scream at me.

"What, Paul? Aren't you going to yell at me?" I raised my eyebrows, and narrowed my eyes at him. His expression didn't change, it was still the same old angry and frustrated with Jacob, Paul. "Jacob didn't even tell me. I didn't even know him, till then. I just got everything I know from a book I was reading. I assumed, and then I was right" I added. "Well, if you could excuse me for a second, I got to go talk to Jacob now." I walked away from the four of them and their icy stares, and quickly made my way to back Jacob's house, when another set of hands touched me, it was Sam this time and it didn't make me feel as irritated as I was with Paul.

"Easy." He grabbed both of my shoulders and ordered to calm down, so I did. "Now, calmly tell me how you assumed all this, and how you became weirdly accurate about everything." His voice was lower than that of Jacob's. He was full of maturity, and I didn't expect that elder wolves were so formal. I demanded a few things from him before I began babbling all about.

"No I won't. As long as Paul here is in front of my face." I rudely pointed to Paul as I rolled my eyes. He became more and more temperamental. I knew that he was ready to rip my throat out, but I also know that it was some sort of way to intimidate people, when in fact, they don't know a bit what they're going to do when somebody comes back at them. Embry and Jared roared a thunderous laugh behind Paul, and when he turned back to look at them, suddenly their faces became serious again, and they randomly began whistling. I feel like I'm in a sitcom.

"Well then, how about' we go to my fiancé's house." Sam murmured quietly with the same old calm expression. (Haven't you noticed, I love using the word "same old') I knew who he was talking about, so I blurted out, "Oh, Emily. Sure, but I have to let you know I don't have a car." I interrupted him, and he looked at me with a weird expression. I also saw Paul, Embry and Jared's expressions behind Sam. _You weird little girl from Florida. Could you read minds_? Well, I'm not a telepath. I only know two major fictional characters who were telepaths: Edward Cullen and Sookie Stackhouse.

"How'd you…?" Jared interrupted from behind Sam, and I interrupted him with a giant grin on my face, teeth showing. "I get that a lot today. Actually, I got it from Eric, Jacob, and now the four of you guys." They all stared at me, with wide eyes and silence continued. Nothing was heard besides the crashing of the waves on the rocks, and the chirping of the birds flying above us. "Are we going to Emily's house now, or what?" I added...

Sam just nodded to me, turned his head back and nodded to Embry. Suddenly, Embry's half naked body was right beside mine. He held up his steaming arm, offering for me to take it. "Shall we?" He smirked at me. He had a really great smile. A close second next to Jacob's. I took his arm and we began walking. "We shall." I grinned at him, imitating Demi's sparkly smile in _So _Random. Behind, Jared, Sam and Paul followed us. "Are we sure we could get the truth out of this one?" Paul disgustingly (disgusted at me, duh!) implied. "I'm sure that she'd tell us the truth. She seems different." Sam replied to Paul. "As what Jacob had thought earlier today." He added.

I couldn't seem to ignore the fact that there was a half naked, 16 year old, russet colored, werewolf holding me arm to arm, with 2 other 16 year olds and a 20 year old, all of them were half naked, and all of them were werewolves, escorting me to one of the werewolves' fiancé. Well that was the freak of the day. I just wanted to ask them one thing, "Why don't you guys wear shirts?"

I heard Embry chuckle and Jared laugh behind me, as Sam kept quiet and focused. Paul was the only one to reply with his still hard and sullen expression. "I thought that you knew everything about us? Then why couldn't you answer that question for yourself?" He answered back with a ridiculously irritating tone. I turned my head and started to think of something to reply to him.

"Uh… I don't… know. Never mind! I think I don't want to be answered back again by some werewolf undergoing puberty, and having mood swings like a pregnant woman or a teenage girl experiencing PMS. Oh, and by default, I'm actually older than you." I replied to him rudely and arrogantly, and I heard Embry whisper something beside me. _Burn_. Then he slipped his free hand behind his back, and Jared slapped it. I heard the both of them laugh. I think that the sparking hate that's flaming between me and Paul was amusing them.

"What do you have against me, girl? Do you have anything against werewolves'?" Paul talked back.

"Ugh! I have a name. And it's Eve." I decided to go with the nickname Jacob gave me a while ago. Okay, this is how everything goes. To those in Florida, call me Rayne. To my relatives, call me Teary. To all humans, call me Vange. To all werewolves, call me Eve. I can't believe I have all these nicknames.

"I don't care. Now answer me! What do you have against werewolves?" I rolled my eyes at him and took a short moment to think. Everything around me was silent. No birds. No wind. No voices. No footsteps. It was like everything was on mute. And I kind of liked it. I mean, despite of the awkward silence that was happening. I almost forgot that I was having a conversation with Paul.

"No, I don't. I am not a racist, nor a sexist. If I had anything against werewolves, then I must've not taken Jacob out on a date today." Suddenly, everything was quieter than a while ago, and besides that, this was the quiet that I usually hated. 'Awkward Quiet'. Embry, Jared and Paul were staring at me with amazed eyes. Oh God! I can't believe Jacob didn't think of that one when they phased, so that means they didn't know yet and I got a feeling that Jacob didn't want anyone to find out. Oh, I'm busted.

"You're doing what with whom?" Embry chuckled out as he looked down on me. (Literally. He was like, a half a foot taller than me. I was 5'5.) And Jared's soft laughter followed after that, and broke the silence... "I'm supposedly on a date with Jacob. We were going to catch a movie later, till' a bloodsucker appeared on the horizon, and Jacob had to chase him off the reserve. And after that, you guys blocked my way into talking to Jacob immediately as I saw him, which made me burn _more_ daylight." I replied to Embry's question, and again they all laughed. Including Paul this time.

"You're on a date with _Jacob?_" Jared asked, while on the verge of his laughter. At this time, I think the only appropriate one in the pack was Sam. At least, he wasn't laughing. "I thought that Bella kid was Jacob's girlfriend?" Jared added, as Embry and Paul laughed harder and louder. "Well, I'd like you guys to know that Jacob is Bella's _best friend_, though Bella runs with vampires. Well, the vampires that Bella runs with are _nicer_, than the ones who've been killing the people here in the reserve." I answered Jared's ridiculous question for Bella. She could thank me later. _Oh My God!_ I forgot that I was supposed to meet Eric in the cafeteria at eleven, and it's… a quarter to ten. And I also have a date with Jacob today, and the wolves are taking me to Emily's. I HAVE NO MORE TIME!

"I heard. _We_ heard it from Jacob's thoughts. Good thing he's so used to over thinking a lot, cause' if he doesn't, then where do you think we get all these information." Sam interrupted from behind me, with a serious tone. Paul (Finally, some peace and quiet from the idiotic-sixteen-year-old keeping me company. I'd rather be with Embry than with Paul) and Jared became quiet behind me, and so did Embry. I could already feel my arm sweating against him, as he held it quite tightly. (I didn't complain. This is how things were back in Florida.)

"You know, your feisty and back talking attitude reminds me of someone I know… Who I think, it would be great to be paired up with you." Embry said to me, looking away from my curious stares at him. He waited for a reply. "Well then, who is it?" I asked Embry and he looked back at Jared. _They planned something again_. I felt Embry move, and I watched his hand go behind his back. A few seconds later, both Jared and Embry said, "_Paul_." What?! Over my dead body.

"Yeah right. I'd rather be killed than have a date with an abnormal and unfeminine girl." He protested and snarled at me. Oh no you didn't. "Well, I'd rather be trampled over by a stampede of herding fan girls, survive with lots of injuries, cuts and bruises, and be accidentally pushed into the salty waters of the Mediterranean sea rather than having you on my arm, even for a second!" I talked back and our audience began laughing again, and this time Sam laughed along. Whoa. I love Sam's laugh. I just love it when I hear the laughs of those who don't seem to laugh that often.

"Double Burn!" Jared screamed on the top of his lungs, as his howled words echoed through the forest we were passing through to get to Emily's house. Jared held his hand up, and Embry slapped it, and the collision of their hands made a loud fire cracker sound that I was used to hearing only in January. A long silence followed after that as Paul and Mine's hatred for each other grew larger and larger. We continued our journey to Emily's and then, a small house began appearing slowly before my eyes.

"Hey, is that Emily's house?" I whispered to Embry quietly closing my face to his ear. (This includes me having to be on my tippy toes to reach his face, without him having to bow his head) Embry looked at me, smiled and nodded. He was about to open his mouth when I _involuntarily_ interrupted him. I pulled him down to reach my level and whispered again. "I promise, I won't stare." I felt Sam flinch behind me. I forgot. They have ears like a hawk.

Then, before my eyes I saw a nice yellow painted house beyond the trees. The window sills had flowers pots, blue and white, on them and she had a nice garden surrounding the front part of her house. It was beautiful. Embry was still holding my arm, and together with Sam, Paul and Jared, we passed by the beautiful flowers in front of her house.

"Ladies first." Embry motioned for the door, and I heard Paul sigh and mutter something under his breath. _I don't think she's even a lady_. I small growl escaped my throat, and it made a sound. They all stared at me and I put my hands on my lips and bowed my head. That was both embarrassing and involuntary. I growl like a boy, _A werewolf_, for a matter of fact. "Excuse me. That was weirdly involuntary." I whispered to them and then wiped of the nervous expression on my face, snapped my head up, and looked at Embry. "What a gentleman." I smiled at him and entered the house where I saw an average tall lady standing by the kitchen, preparing a nice pie by her sink. He had silky black hair that fell to half of her face. She turned to us and smiled, revealing her large face scars reaching to her neck. And besides her one flaw, she was as beautiful as ever. _Emily_ (Soon to be) _Uley_.


	7. Chapter 6: A Mixture of Emotions

Chapter 6: **A Mixture of Emotions**

"**H**ey Emily!" Embry waved to Emily, and she smiled back at him. But, the expression that I really was amazed to see was Sam's face when he saw Emily. He was quickly in front of Emily, and carefully kissed her. The amazing thing about the kiss between the two of them was even though Sam knew that he'd damage her before, he still was giving her the same amount of love he used to give her before. Sam was very careful with her, even though they acted like they didn't care on what would happen afterwards. I was staring at them so much, that I didn't realize that I was already seated at the kitchen table, with Jared and Embry sitting right beside me. Embry on my left and Jared on my right. I was still caught in the middle of these two boys, as Paul was outside. He better not get in here, or else everything will be _Hell_.

"It's like _The Notebook_, right?" Embry yawned and put his right arm around my shoulders. I know that move. I looked at him weirdly, but he was watching Emily and Sam's scene. "Yeah. You feel the mood?" I stared to look at Jared, and he winked at me, carefully wrapping his left arm around my waist. Okay as weird as this could get, I already made a plan. I wrapped my left arm on Embry's waist and my right arm on Jared's shoulders and proceeded.

"Yeah, I feel the mood." I turned my head both ways to look at both of them, with their shocked expressions. I looked back in front; ignoring the fact that neither Emily nor Sam had pulled away, to pretend that I'm not looking. I snuck a glance at Jared and saw his game face. The one that went all, _Woo! Oh Yeah!_ I held both of their arms that were touching me and put them down. I dragged both their faces closer to mine and spoke with a flirtatious tone. I also noticed that Sam and Emily were done with their business, and was watching us, and so was Paul. Leaning against the door frame.

"How about' you guys close your eyes, and lean in for a kiss." I added. Sam was laughing frantically right beside Emily. I've never seen him so… _Expressive_. And so was Paul. I held their heads close to my face, and then I left the scene, leaving the both of them shirtless, eyes closed, and lips all puckered up. I remembered that I had my camera and got it out. "Are you ready guys?" They both nodded and smiled. "On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" I screamed three at the top of my lungs, and clicked the button, and the flash went out, and so did a loud click. The picture appeared on the screen and I laughed my lungs out. And so did Paul, having this time the first time I've ever seen Paul smile for real. He entered the house and put his arm around my shoulder, and it wasn't filled with hatred, it was filled with hysterical laughter.

"_Oh Yeah!_ You got them good Eve." He lifted up his fist to me, and I bumped it with my left one, the one not holding the camera. Wow. I think he forgot about our little fight earlier this morning, so I tried to forget it too. "That's what you get for hitting on a girl who is on a date with one of your pack brother's." I added, crossed my arms and got closer to Paul. I heard Sam and Emily giggling behind us. I looked at both Jared and Embry and they had blank and expressionless faces. Thank God for them, I was caught in a good mood. I think they should thank Paul, for not continuing the flaming argument inside my head.

"Okay guys, I promise that this picture won't go anywhere except for the trash box. It won't be spread on the internet, it won't be on face book, and it won't be on photo bucket. You guys better say thanks to Paul for all of this." I said as I returned the camera inside of my bag. I continued my sentence since no one actually got my point there. "Cause', if he'd scream at me for another second, I think I'm gonna shove this camera so far down his throat that it'd reach his digestive track. And you know what happens when Paul will get the camera, right boys?" I added, and they both nodded.

"Good." I finished the sentence and faced Paul. "I'm tired of fighting now, could we continue it later when Jacob arrives?" I asked Paul, and he smiled at me, "Sure, me too. I think I'm hungry right now. Emily, could we have some of the pie?" He turned to Emily and out on a puppy dog face. Emily smiled at him, and replied. "Either way, you'd get the pie, so why not? Save some for the others, okay?" She spoke with a high and friendly voice. Paul took the pie, looked for a spoon and then sat down. I was afraid that Jared and Embry might have something against me so I decided not to sit down at all.

"So Sam, when's the interview going to start?" I asked Sam, just awkwardly standing by the door frame. I couldn't even look Jared and Embry in the eyes. I think I've caused them bad mood. At least, they're not the type of guys you wouldn't like to mess with. They're the types who you could play a prank on and respect. Either way, it still means that you're friends with them. For me, what I just did was called Rough Love. Everybody has it, everybody does it, everybody. So why am I getting too guilty about this.

"Well, we could start now. Tell me, how'd you assume all this, and what book did you read it from?" Sam asked me as Emily parted away from him for a second and returned to getting two more pies from the refrigerator. What would you expect? It's a pack of hungry wolves. One pie would do nothing.

"I read a four book vampire novel by Stephenie Meyer called "The Twilight Saga". It's the best vampire literature I have ever read, _yet_. I mean besides the Southern Vampire Mysteries. It circles the life of a 17-year-old girl who fell in love with a vampire, wherein her best friend and his friends from the reserve are werewolves. That's when it all sparked up. I read those series about a hundred times, and I think I could see a resemblance." I replied to Sam's question. Sam nodded at me, of course. He didn't believe a single thing that came out of my blabbering mouth.

"Well, if you don't believe me, I have proof. It's inside me and my mom are staying in, on Olympic Drive. I could show you hard evidence that everything I'm telling you guys are all true." Sam looked a lot more interested, than he was a while ago.

"Then how about we go to your house, and you show us the book, and let's see if we could really see a resemblance with what had happened from the start till' now." Sam suggested.

"Oh, actually, no, you can't. Cause' when I show you the book, you might find out things that you weren't supposed to find out, and if you find out those things, it might ruin the whole story for the entire population of planet earth. So I can only show you the parts where you guys were already involved in." I protested. "Oh, and you can't do it today. I already have a tight schedule in my hands. Maybe tomorrow?" I added, and Sam nodded. I sat down right beside Paul and tried to scoop up a spoonful of pie, when he slapped my hand away and replied.

"This is _my_ pie. Ask Emily for you own." He smiled at me, replying rudely, continuing to shove his mouth with pie. I narrowed my eyes at him, stood up and talked to Emily. "Hey, Emily. Do you have, by any chance, an extra pie lying around?" I asked Emily politely, trying not to stare, I was staring at the ground the whole conversation. "Yeah, I do. Thankfully, I made 6 of them." I perked up, my head snapped up and I smiled at Emily. _Six_? She laughed a little bit and took out another pie from the refrigerator. "Well, I made six cause' one would be for Sam. One for Paul, one for Jared, one for Embry, one for Jacob, and an extra one in case someone else gets hungry." She hands me the pie with a large smile on her face. It must be hard to be the Top Chef for 5 hungry werewolves. (Including one hungry human, who was as greedy as a piranha having a feeding frenzy)

I sat down next to Paul, and began digging onto the Pie. Mm, Lemon Meringue, nice choice. Pie was kind of one of the foods that I really didn't eat a lot. Nobody in Charlotte makes Pies, except for maybe my Granny who flies from Michigan every summer, my birthday or my brother's, Brandon (a.k.a. Ryan), birthday. And she always seems to bake us Key Lime Pie, Apple Pie and this one, Lemon Meringue. I love them all, by the way. I was halfway to finishing my pie when Jared and Embry came over to me with a pie on their hands. I caught the scent, and I could already taste its flavor on my tongue. One of them was Key Lime Pie, and the other was Apple. Cause' how could I even know the scent of the pie, if I haven't tasted any other pie yet?

"We're sorry about you earlier." Embry said embarrassed. I was pretty sorry for them too. The guilt and my own conscience are me alive. I wanted to apologize to, but it seemed like they had already beaten me there. "So, we decided to give you our pies." Jared added. I stood up and came in between the two of them. "Aw, thanks guy. But, I'm sorry too, for tricking you guys into doing that." I said apologetically. "So, why don't you smell this? It's _apple_." Embry held out the pie, and I bent myself lower to catch its scent, and unexpectedly, Embry pushed the pie toward my face _too much closer_ and hit my face.

I slowly began trying to stand up straight, when something hit the back of my head. _Sigh_. Jared's pie. I stood straight, and looked around. I saw Paul laughing as he did a while ago, joining Embry and Jared, while Sam and Emily were staring at me with a priceless expression on their faces. _I-Wouldn't-Want-To-Be-In-Her-Shoes-Right-Now_. I think they'd rather not be my face right now, too. I wiped the pie that was blocking my eyes to make my vision cleared. Instead of being aggravated to the point where I'd become totally wolf on them, (if I had the gene, then I would) I smiled at them, and chuckled along.

"You guys... are _good_. Good in acting. Good in emotion and _everything_. I should give you more credit for that." I smiled at them with the pie still marked on my face, and the back of my head. "Well, thanks." Embry smiled. "It was a nice game, Embry. Jared. I got you guys, you got me back. It's fair play. Now, how about' a kiss?" I opened my arms and then chased Embry and Jared all over the place, till' we ended up outside. I managed to catch Embry and touch cheek with my face (and also spread a PIE on the face), but Jared was faster. So I decided to give up on him, _for a second_. And when he was close enough, I jumped up on him and rubbed my cheek on his as well, rubbing off the pie from my face to his.

Embry, Jared and I were all laughing outside of the house with pies on our faces when I heard a sudden movement from the distance, just behind the trees of the forest. Embry smiled at me and murmured, "The date's here. And he just phased back." I focused my eyes on the trees before me, and there, Jacob appeared just across Emily's house. He was shirtless like most of the Quileute wolves, and he had the same muscular built, but he had the best ones among the pack. He stared straight toward the three of us, and had a confused expression on his face. We still had pieces of pie on our faces, including the back of my head.

"Excuse me, I'll just wash myself." I said loudly, as I looked at Embry and Jared. I stood up and headed for the door. "Uh, I think I will too." Jared and Embry added as they followed me towards the house. Jacob followed along too. Emily saw us, and pointed to the direction of her bathroom. How embarrassing. "First door on the left." She pointed out, and I followed the instructions. I went inside the bathroom and closed the door at Jared and Embry's faces, and shouted after them to make sure they hear my statement, "Ladies first, remember Embry?" I let out a soft chuckle after that and opened the faucet.

I watched my face, and the back of my head. I know that I would have the need to take a bath afterwards since, the residue of the pie was still on the back of my head. I have to shampoo thrice. After I finished, I cleaned the sink with a piece of tissue to make sure that I left the bathroom as clean as it was before, then I realized, Jared and Embry were after me, so it would be totally useless if I clean the sink, and they'd end up messing it up anyways, so I only finished half of it.

I exited the bathroom and let Jared and Embry do their business. Paul was sitting on the couch, finishing off the pie that I left hanging around, and the pie that touched my face. Then I saw one pie that was left untouched. Must be the one that touched the back of my head. He might think that I have tics, and that he might swallow one accidentally if he ate that pie, so he restrained himself. Jacob was sitting right next to Paul, and luckily, they haven't started fighting yet. Paul was too busy stuffing his face with pie that he couldn't even afford to look at Jacob, even for a second.

I fixed my hair with the brush that was packed in my backpack, and sat beside Jacob who was eating another pie. There must've been only one pie left, after Jared and Embry wasted those two pies which they only used for the good of coming back at me. "Hey, how's it going?" Jacob spoke in between bites. I continued brushing my hair and drying it with one of the towels I had in my bag. Good thing I packed those two extra towels, or else I'd be dripping wet with pie and water.

"Everything's been fine. I've been on a few fights with _you-know-who_…" I secretly pointed at Paul for a second and Jacob smiled. "…I've also played a certain group of toddlers…" I pointed at Jared and Embry who were just exiting the bathroom, with their faces wet, holding one of Emily's towels. "…And, I've also watched a romantic show…" I turned to look at Sam and Emily who were happily making conversation that they didn't even notice me, staring at them. That's when Jacob busted into a sudden laughter. "…but, besides all that, nothing really happened when you were gone. How about' you? What happened with dreadlocks?" I asked him quietly; as I took one of the spoons dipped on the pie, and took a small amount of pie from Jacob's plate. Good thing he wasn't as greedy as Paul. _Har Har_.

Suddenly, his face fell. It became expressionless, but I could sense a hint of confusion. He was confused on how he should feel on this exact moment. "I _accidentally _killed your vampire." He said sullenly. Oh, so that's why he was acting all confused. He didn't know if he was supposed to be proud, or if he was supposed to be sad for disappointing me. And like him, my face also fell. _I think I've already altered the book quite enough, and now this horrific incident happened too? What would happen to the book without Laurent there to interfere with Bella's plans?_

"You _killed_ Laurent?" I asked him blankly, and he nodded with an apologetic expression. "He was all up on me, and what was I supposed to do? I have a chance, so I get it. And it's was about to harm you!" He exploded, sat up and then walked away from the house. I ran after him to explain to him that I wasn't angry, but when I went outside, he was already running toward the forest. "Jacob! I'm not mad at you! I'm proud!" I lied, of course. This was the only way to keep him happy, and make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid. I ran after him in the forest and he was there, _standing_, waiting for me.

"You're _proud_ that I killed your Cullen?" What?! He wasn't my Cullen. He wasn't even a Cullen. This was the same old mistake Jacob made in the book. "There are _so_ many wrong things in that statement. One: Laurent is not a Cullen. Two: He isn't my vampire. And Three: He was never a good guy. You had every right to kill him. I only didn't allow you to kill him because it might interfere with the story book I assumed was going on." I answered him back, and his expression changed from furious, to surprised. As in _birthday surprise_, surprised.

"He wasn't a Cullen?" Jacob asked curiously, and I nodded my head. "Yes. He was _never_ a Cullen. So, I assumed that you didn't break the treaty." Jacob nodded his head. I assumed that he has questions in his mind on how I knew that stuff. I only nodded my head back at him, and said, "Later." He was shocked with my answer and spoke again. "You could read minds too?" I shook my head, and smiled at him. "No. I assumed that you had it in your head. Running across, and back again."

He closed his eyes, stared up at the sun, took a deep breath, and then turned to stare at me. He also closed the gap between us with three long strides, and he smelled my hair. I thought he was _trying_ to be romantic, but then he spoke, and my guess was over before you know it. "You smell like Key Lime. How about' I take you home and you take a quick shower?" He asked me as he touched my tousled, black hair and tucked it behind my ear. I slapped his hand away, and thought of how my loyalty to Edward was being tested.

"Sure, but I think we have to say good bye to them for a second." I pointed back to the house, as we heard the voices of Paul having a fight with Embry, Sam trying to calm down Paul, and Jared trying to hold off Embry. Jacob smiled and motioned towards the door, and I followed him. There we saw Paul threatening Embry, and Sam commanding Paul to back off. Emily was behind the kitchen counter, not minding the fight that was slowly brewing inside of her house. "Are things usually like this?" I asked Jacob, he nodded and stared at me. "But, it's usually me against Paul. We don't really connect that much." Jacob whispered to my ear, and held my hand. He clutched his fingers on mine, and soon enough, I realized that our hands were intertwined.

"Sam, I think me and Jacob would have to go now. Nice to meet you anyways. You too Emily, I loved your pies, even the one that landed on my face. Jared and Embry, I owe you guys one more payback, and Paul, let's continue the fight tomorrow." I waved to all of them goodbye, as they waved back. Suddenly, I and Jacob were in the forest striding across the shades of emerald leaves, and chocolate trunks. He led me to the Rabbit (a car Jacob had just finished a few days ago) and we drove off. I told him where I and my mom were staying and he drove as swiftly as he could as possible. Jacob was driving with a top speed of 120 mph, but only used 100 since he doesn't know that I like it fast. We got to the suite, and I used the extra key mom gave me. I made Jacob stay in the kitchen of the suite, and gave him a piece of pizza we ordered last night for a midnight snack, (Me and my mom loves a nice midnight snack) while I went into the bathroom and began taking a shower, drowning out every bit of negative energy I had from this day on.


	8. Chapter 7: I Don't Kiss on First Dates

Chapter 7: **I Don't Kiss on First Dates**

**B**oy, those clothes must've been the only clothes I packed with me, which was fit for this climate. The morning was cold, what would happen when twilight strikes, and everything becomes usually _cooler_? I got my brown tank top, red long sleeved cotton shirt, a vintage patterned skirt, some dark gray leggings, and of course, a pair of bright red doll shoes. I didn't have any pants left. I had five pairs of shorts, three pairs of skirts, and one pair of pants that I didn't even wear that much. My hoodie got wet today so, I decided to put them on the laundry basket and work on them tomorrow. I dried my hair and combed it out; making sure that every strand of hair was straightened out. I quite didn't understand what my hair was. It wasn't curly, and it wasn't straight. When you look at it from the distance, it's straight, but when you separate each strand from the other, they curl involuntarily. Maybe I have naturally wavy, coal black-colored hair.

I went outside of my room with my half wet hair. Jacob was there in the living room, flipping over the channels. I went to the kitchen to get some of the leftover pizza that I left Jacob with a while I go. I saw the box in the trash box, completely empty. My eyes widened and I rushed toward the refrigerator to see that only two pieced of pizza were left. That was odd. I and my mom ate five slices of pizza last night, which left seven more. I gave Jacob the box and only two were left, which means that Jacob must've consumed five pizzas all by himself. That was incredible. I could only consume till' about three slices, max, and he consumes five. I took one of the slices that were left and headed for the living area, when I noticed that Jacob was standing right by the doorframe of the passage way to the kitchen.

"You look all wrapped up and warm… You look nice though." He smiled at me. "Don't you think I could handle it whenever you get cold?" He added and came closer and put his right arm over my shoulders and led me to the door. His russet and warm body was touching mine, and it caused sweat to trickle down my neck. I also forgot that he wasn't wearing a shirt, so the thought of returning to his house alarmed me. I hope nothing would come between me and my schedule anymore. "I know that you could, I just don't like the idea of being helped by someone whose help I didn't acquire for." I replied to him calmly, but not as clearly as my mouth was filled with pepperoni pizza.

He led me back to the rabbit and he went to the driver's side and started the engine. I saw the clock light up inside his car and it was already half past eleven. I began feeling the need to rush all over again, and when I rush my adrenalin kicks in which makes me a little bit hyper, so I tried to calm myself down. _Seven hours, you still have seven hours Evangeline. Don't rush over anything, you still got tomorrow and the next day._ I opened the air con and turned it up and took a deep breath. Jacob stared at me, and smiled. "Am I too hot for you?" I laughed out loud and it kind of drowned every bit of adrenalin out of me. Then suddenly, everything was cool again, despite of Jacob's heat clouding the inside of the car, then we began driving. "Actually, yeah. We better go back to your house and get you a new shirt." I replied to him with a huge grin on my face. We drove past roads and asphalt, and then we finally got back to La Push. Jacob pulled over in their garage and got my door. I went out and followed him inside his house. _Oh My God! I can't believe I'm actually going inside the Black's house! _There I saw Billy sitting on the couch, watching a football game. I'm not a big fan of football so I really don't know who was on, but it seemed to catch Billy's attention a lot since he didn't see me come in.

"Hey Jake." Billy greeted Jacob, not taking his eyes away from the television screen, but he seemed to have a nice sense of peripherals. "Who's with you? Where's Bella?" Billy added, while I saw Jacob flinch as he was walking toward the room. I just stood near the door frame. I wasn't really invited inside, so why should I? "It's Eve. It's a friend of mine. We're going to go watch a movie." Jacob replied from across the house, his voice loud and clear. During the commercial, Billy turned to look at me and grinned showing his teeth. I held out my hand, he took it and he shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Sir." I smiled at him, and he put my hand down as soon as he saw Jacob come out of his room. I walked out of the house slowly when I heard Billy whisper something to Jacob. "She's a…" And that's all I heard, which got me a _lot_ curious.

Jacob wore a great big smirk on his face when he exited the house. He wore a nice gray colored shirt and the same cut offs he wore earlier. He unlocked the car from a distance and I got in. I waited for him to settle in his seat to ask him about what Billy whispered to him earlier.

"What did he say?" I asked him interestingly. He stared at the road with a pleased expression on his face. "He told me you were a nice catch… That you we're polite. You dressed well. You were the ideal girl for the good guy he thinks I am." He laughed out delightfully. "The nice guy he thinks you are?" I questioned him since I did know he was a guy. He's nice. Normal. Not a serial killer. Why would he think he isn't nice? "I just _killed_ a vampire." He said amused, and he was right. He did a kill someone today. "But you it was a homicide. You killed a vampire to protect the people. It's like Policemen killing criminals for the sake of the victims." I replied to him and he stopped laughing.

"And sides', despite your bad boy image, you seem to be a really nice guy, who doesn't play fair. And those are the things that make you a bad boy, not your criminal record." I protested on degrading himself. "You're not the only thing bad around here." I added. I took out my map of Forks, and saw that there were no cinemas inside the vicinity. The nearest cinema was in Port Angeles, which I've also heard from New Moon. "I'm not allowed to leave Forks, or at least cross the Canadian territory." I felt really good. I've never disobeyed mom before, since she hardly left any rules for me.

"Oh yeah, you're real bad. The next thing I know, you'd be littering on the streets of Forks. Real badass, Eve, real badass." He answered back and raised his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes, and pulled back the anger that was beginning to get a hold of me. _Not today, Eve. Don't get angry. It would totally ruin the vacation_. I thought to myself and exhaled. "Don't push it, Jacob. I don't want my three day vacation in Forks be ruined okay? This might be the only chance I have to see what happens next with my own eyes, alright?" I narrowed my eyes and said these words with a tone of a threat. I even pointed my finger on his chin, like it really had an effect on him. He just laughed it all out, like the little (Little? He's almost a foot taller than me.) Hysterical boy he was.

"Sure, Sure." Was the last word spoken during the trip. There was a _really_ long period of silence that you wouldn't even believe me if I said that there was two of us inside this vehicle. I couldn't stand anything this quiet. If this was my car, I would've already cranked up the tunes to the musical styling of _Lady Gaga_, but I think he would interrupt me by saying _Lady Gaga is nothing but a talent less hermaphrodite_. If I hear those words ever again, I'm going to shove Gaga's album, _The Fame_ right down his throat. I decided to start a conversation, just for the trip.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" I whispered to him. He moved his stare from the road to my face and examined it; he must be thinking what movie I liked. To make sure it was all his decision, I looked at him with a blank expression and chanted in my head, _La La La La La La La La La La_. He finally gave up, and stared back the road. "You, what movie would you like?" He asked me. Aw. He forfeits. _Humph._ "I've picked a lot of movies, but I want you to pick between these okay: The Final Destination, Taken, Saw VI, Jennifer's Body or The Unborn?" I gave him my top favorite movies which were on the list, and were also guy friendly. He looked stunned when I mentioned those five morbid horror movies. His forehead creased in astonishment, and he caught my gaze. "Are you sure you want those movies?" He asked me. What was so surprising about my choices, except for the fact that they were almost all PG-17?

"Yes, why? You're not the only one with a strong stomach here, and you're also not the only one who holds up with people who has stronger stomachs, and laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." I recited the quotes to him, and he was amused once again, that once, when he, Bella and Mike watched a movie. "I don't even want to ask. So, Final Destination Then?" He added and I nodded. Then after that, we got to the theatre. _Deer Park Theatre_. It was already a quarter to one. We parked right outside of the theatre and walked to the ticket booth. At the top were the posters of the movies that were available for watching. _The Final Destination_ was R-17. "Jacob, go buy us popcorn. I'll buy the tickets. Hey, I want less butter, and more salt on mine, and also a large coke, _regular_." I made sure the word regular stood out. No zero, no light, only regular. I'm not on a diet. Jacob nodded and went to line on the food booth.

The man behind the ticket booth looked like he was in his teens, since he had pimples all over his face, and facial hair growing all over his chin. He wore a light blue long sleeved Polo shirt, with a red vest on top of it. Must've been the uniform.

"Good Afternoon, what would it be?" He asked with a low husky voice. He didn't even bother to smile. "Two tickets for Final Destination, please." I smiled at him. His eyes looked tired, and they closed and opened slowly. He gave me two tickets, and I gave him fifteen bucks. I wanted to tip him, but he already kept the change. What a douche. I walked to Jacob and showed him the tickets. "Got it!" I smiled and he gave me a big bucket filled with popcorn. It was fit for two, and he bought two of it. He also bought two large sodas; I hope he got me my coke regular.

We got in the theatre, and it was dark and it made me dizzy because of the dim lighting. I hated that part. When we finally got to sit beside each other, we kept silent and just waited for the movie to go on. The credits went off and the opening was interesting. A car crash that lead to the brutal and bloody deaths of many. I didn't cringe, nor did my expression changed, except for the parts where I was left hanging on the edge of my seat, anticipating for the morbid death that waited for the actors. The people around the theatre were screaming and covering their eyes, while mine were left open wide. I didn't really scream, but once I did, when the police official, _George_ was his name, came behind the two protagonists. While had my eyes focused of the big screen in front of my eyes, I felt a set of eyes watching me, observing me reactions. I caught Jacob once, or maybe even thrice, or five times.

The movie ended and nothing. Nada, not even a single disturbing image was left imprinted on my mind. That's because I am not afraid of gore, blood and guts. I am afraid of being _shocked_ and or _surprised_ to death. Like that cop who snuck up on the couple who were looking at a computer. Jacob and I got out of the theatre at 2:30 and I asked if he knew where the nearest place where there's a Starbucks, and he drove us there. We arrived thirteen minutes till' three. (I was so addicted with the time, that I couldn't take my eyes off the clock)

We hung out in Starbucks and talked about life before, now, and after. We laughed a lot, and at times, we get serious, everything around us would seem quiet.

"So, who's your first girlfriend?" I asked him. I knew it was a personal question, but we were getting to know each other. (More for him, less for me, since I already know like, half of his life. I try to pretend that I don't though. To make him say a lot more about him, rather than having me blabber about my life.) He hesitated to answer at first, so I started feeling sorry that I even brought the subject up. I was about to apologize when he interrupted me.

"I've never really had any girl in my life. It's just me and the boys." He whispered lowly. That wasn't embarrassing at all. It was quite shocking to hear that from him.

"But you're totally a hot! Why wouldn't any girl want to date you? You're completely and utterly datable, dude." I asked curiously quite loudly. Everyone in the establishment stared at me, and I lowered myself, thinking that I must've made a scene. He hushed me and lowered his head too. We laughed after that. It was like me and my best friends, only this time, it's with a guy.

"Caterpillar turned Butterfly, I guess. It's like human turned wolf, eh?" He let out a soft chuckle and stared at me right in the eyes. "How about' you? First boyfriend? Who is it, and what happened?" Jacob asked me interestedly. He was really like my girlfriends back in Charlotte. He could be my best friend from Washington. I scanned the question quite thoroughly and forgot. I've never had a relationship before, anything serious at least. I just date. Different people every time. It's like having an audition. Auditioning for many parts, but never being able to return for a callback.

"Me too. Never had one. I just date. I don't like the thought of having a boyfriend. It makes me… feel something different. The person might tie me down to him, and he might not allow me to follow what I wanted. So yeah. Single and Happy." I said proudly, and even smiled back at him. He seemed amused, like I was when he told me he wasn't in a relationship. So, I already kind of made up the answer in my mind.

"A caterpillar too, huh?" He asked me, and I just nodded. Everything was all quiet again. Jacob looked down and his head didn't snap back up. I heard the air conditioner, the blender, the clicking of the keyboard with every button pressed and of course the conversation of the people around us. Suddenly his head snapped up and his deep dark brown eyes stared at mine for a long moment. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Jacob?" I asked him. He didn't take his eyes off of me, and he closed his face on mine, inches away to touch. It's like he had me hypnotized, and my gaze was locked on mine. He closed in more, and when I realized what he was trying to do, I pulled my face away and drank a glass of water quite nervously. I looked at him and whispered, "I don't kiss on first dates." I looked down after that since I didn't want to see his disappointed face launch back at me like five knives cutting through my skin.

"I think we better go home. It's almost seven." I whispered after that. Then followed an awkward silence that made me hate myself for pulling away. Jacob was winning me over, and Edward wasn't even here to stop me from moving from his side to Jacob's. It's like playing tug-of-war with a person who wasn't participating. It wasn't as fun as it really should be.

During the drive back home he didn't talk. It was pretty sad and depressing to see him like this, knowing that I caused him to be like this. I wanted to talk, but things might not go the well I planned it to be. He might turn the tables over, and more things might go from bad to worse. This time exactly reminded me on how the last kiss I had went on. It was sweet, quick but filled with meaning. It was on our 3rd date, and like they said, third time's the charm. I enjoyed it quite a lot, but that guy came and went away like wind.

We got home safely and he parked. He walked me to out suite, and we didn't communicate till then. He was still, motionless, expressionless and _blank_. I didn't know what to do now. Was I supposed to apologize to him for not giving him this? We were in front of the door, and his eyes were real narrow.

"I guess the first date's over." He confirmed with a blank tone in his voice. He had his hands _en su bosillo_; (In his pockets) he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I guess so. I'm really sorry about what happened a while ago. I really thought this would've ended with a happy ending, but I guess I ruined it all. I hope we'd do this again sometime." I replied to him sadly. Because, One: The day had already ended. Two: I had disappointed him. And Three: I think I have unclear feelings on Jacob Black. He nodded and was preparing to turn away, when I grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't a real kiss, but it was a _kiss_, and it left him sleeping with contentment.

His emotion changed and he smiled a small smile, which showed me content and satisfied. He wrapped his arms around me for a few minutes and we hugged. Then after that, he waved goodbye to me and headed for the stars. I was left standing outside the door for a few additional seconds, when suddenly I saw my mom appear before me. Oh, I hope she didn't see me with Jacob. Oh, I wish.


	9. Chapter 8: First Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry guys if this one is a late post. Our house was being renovated and the electric posts were being repaired. Therefore there was no internet. So, I only had time to re-write and re-write and re-write this part. I just love the kiss scene, though it disturbs my brain to see something where Jacob kisses another girl, but it _is _something I enjoyed writing. Hope you like this chapter too. I'm working on the other one.

* * *

Chapter 8: **First Kiss?**

"**H**ey Mom! I'm home, just like you expected, and I was just about to go to inside when I forgot where I put the key, and I just found it in my back pocket just a while ago. How was your day?" I asked her, with my normal expression. Not too happy, not too sad, not too jumpy and not too mad. (Whoa! Those words rhymed.) But, she was as smart as I thought she'd be. She narrowed her eyes and looked right in mine, as if it would hypnotize me, and asked me, "Tell me, what happened here today, and who the over-aged boy you were with was?" Huh? Over aged? Jacob isn't over aged, for the matter of fact; he's under aged, by one year. And how did she know that Jacob was with me and not with anyone else staying on this same floor.

"Boy? Over aged Boy? I don't know what you're talking about mom. I didn't bring a boy here. I just arrived and was fishing out the key from my pockets." I looked down to put my hands in my pocket when I realized something. I was wearing a vintage skirt, meaning I didn't have pockets. Mom crossed her arms over her chest, raised her eyebrows, and began tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. "Pocket, eh?" She asked me interrogatively. _Oh no_, she was on to me and I didn't know what else should I reply. If I told her I got the keys from my bag, she'd get suspicious cause' I didn't have my bag with me, so it's actually a win-win for her.

"Who is he, how old is he, where's he from, where'd you meet, is he nice to you, he looks buff, where'd you guys go to, did he kiss you? Tell me everything!" My mother asked fascinatingly. That was a relief. I thought I was in trouble, and I couldn't afford any trouble this time. She took the key from her pocket and opened the door for me, with an interested smile on her face. She put her bags and the keys down as soon as she got to her room and I followed answering every question she had thrown at me.

"His name is Jacob. He's sixteen and he's from the La Push Reservation. I met him at the beach when I came there to take some pictures, and buy a few souvenirs. He is buff, but it doesn't quite catch my attention a lot." I saw mom raise her eyebrows when I mentioned _doesn't quite catch my attention_. "I met his friends back in La Push, I also met his dad. Then we went for a drink in Starbucks." I didn't bother to add the part that I went to Port Angeles to watch a movie with him. That would totally jeopardize my chances of seeing him again. "We didn't kiss, mom. It's totally against my rules to kiss someone in the first date." She went inside the bathroom and washed the thick make up that was clouding her natural beautiful face. She had dark brown eyes, which I've inherited from her, curly light brown hair, which she had done in the parlor back in Florida, and she was really fair, as fair as Taylor Swift. I inherited my Floridian tan skin from my dad, who was a cheap son of a sailor. (Literally. My Granddad was part of the navy, and he died because' of his service to his country and countrymen. What a patriotic man.) I heard the water gush down the faucet. I sat down in mom's bed and waited for her to get out of the bathroom to give me some _motivational words of wisdom. _

"Jacob? Hmm, seems nice, and sixteen? You like younger boys, Teary? I didn't get a good look at him; he was rushing down the stairs so fast that everything was all blurry. He's taller than me, which means he's about six foot two inches. Did he stand out when you saw him?" She smiled very widely and sat down on the bed facing me. It's like having conversation with Arkana, Bree, Carla and Dawn again. How I've missed them.

"Yes mom. He did stand out, since I think I'm the only person in the beach when I got there. Then he arrived and, I made up some conversation with him, then other stuff happened." I told her proudly with a hint of hesitation in me. I wasn't proud that I was actually the one who came up to him. I'm beginning to sound as flirtatious and as slithery as Carla whenever she's trying to get to Carlo, who was definitely dating Mercedes.

"So, you made the first move, huh? That's my girl! Ya'll get it from your dear old mama." She smiled at me and held me in one of her tight hugs, and then she pulled away. "He's gay, isn't he? That's why he didn't make the first move. Everyone would make the first move on you, you got all my charms. Unless he's gay, like your father." She added, disgustedly.

"He isn't gay. And so is dad. Dad's just psychologically, socially and physically confused about himself. And besides, you're the one throwing knives." I protested, and she groaned.

"Well he was the one throwing punches and trying to strangle me to death." She replied, denying the fact that she started the fight. "That's why _we _hate him so much, right Teary?" She added. "But you were the one who threw the first knife?!" I growled at her. "Don't raise your voice at me Evangeline Clair Simpson. If you don't want it that way, then maybe you could go crawling back to your dad in California." She added, and I was caught off guard. I didn't want to go to dad again. Even though he was sorry, I still can't find it in myself to forgive him for what pain he made me and Ryan go through. Ryan and I lived with my Uncle Bill who was engaged to his second wife, Wilma. We _loathed_ Aunt Wilma. She made us clean the house while Uncle Bill and she go out for dinner out in the city, and she was definitely cruel to us, in so many ways that I can't mention them all. And I was only thirteen then.

"I'm sorry. I'll be in my room for the next thirteen hours." I stood up and began walking away from mom's room. I noticed her stand up and followed me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Teary…" I slowly put her hand down and turned to talk to her. "I'm really tired mom, could we continue this tomorrow?" I added and she nodded at me once as her face fell when she knew that she had saddened me. I wasn't saddened at all. I just didn't want to talk about what mom and dad were once before everything broke down. I entered my room and put on my pajamas and got ready for bed. I brought all my Twilight books, all four of them hard covered, and also five of "The Southern Vampire Series". I was almost done reading the fifth book. I lay down my weary head and began reading, till' I heard sounds outside my window. It was the sounds of metal objects, hitting glass, and it was very irritating to hear. I made a face as I began standing up to look at what's going on outside. Maybe it was just a branch brushing against my window sill. I opened the window and searched the outside of my room, and was shocked to see Jacob sitting on one of the trees' branches waiting for me to look outside. "Eve! Right here!" He whispered to me, and I was speechless. Why was Jacob waiting outside my window, sitting on the branch of the oak tree, when _I was staying on the second floor of the hotel?! _I opened the window, took a few steps back, and he athletically went through the window landing on the balls of his feet without making a sound, and he didn't even break a sweat.

"Jacob! What are you doing in here?! You should be at Bella's house right about now, explaining to her about what happened to you when you pretended you had mono?!" I said to him in a frantic whisper. "And why are you here, at this time? My mom isn't asleep yet! She can't see you, in my room, _shirtless_! This isn't Florida, boy, and it sure the hell isn't time to meet my parent!" My forehead creased, and I began pacing around. I made sure I had the door locked, and that mom didn't wonder what that semi-loud thud was when Jacob entered through the window. "Go home, Jacob. I think you have something else to-" I was cut of short when Jacob closed the gap between and his lips found mine, interrupting my order to send him back home.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, but he didn't pull me closer. His kiss was gentle and sweet, like first date's first kiss. It was tempting but I forgot my responsibilities. I shouldn't let him alter anything from the book, and I think I already have, so I tried to push him away from me. I wasn't angry with him, I was just trying to make him do what he has to, give Bella a hint. I also tried slamming my fists to his chest, and it wasn't a very good idea. He must've thought I was trying to nudge him away, and he got rougher. Every time I made a move on him, it made him angrier and angrier.

His grip on my waist tightened, and my lower torso was touching his. I felt every bit of his warmth radiate to my skin, he was all over, and I was almost sweating under his tight hold. It was all so tempting. His lips. His body. His overall presence in my room. But I couldn't. I know that I'll have to leave him someday too, apparently in two days. And he couldn't be with me, I wasn't his imprint. He was supposed to be with Renesmee. The thought of him falling in love with another person, made me think of how much time I had left before Renesmee was born. It made me think that I needed to take action now before he's gone before my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded to his kiss. He didn't go back to his gentle and sweet first kiss a while ago; he pushed even further and made the kiss rougher. My lips parted for a second, and the suddenly his hot breath entered my mouth. He molded my lips in an odd and familiar way that I've never been kissed before. I felt his hand make a trail its way up my spine and stopped on the nape of my neck. His lips drew a line on my jaw and he kissed the side of my neck. I opened my eyes and began realizing what was happening. Jacob kissing my neck. Jacob inside my room. Me in Forks. It was all too good to be true, and too impossible to happen. I grabbed his face and slowly pulled him away as gently as I could. I can't afford him being provoked or else, everything will go back full circle again and the kissing would continue. Hopefully he pulled away and followed me. He smiled, surprised that I responded back to his kiss.

"I don't kiss on first dates." I looked up at him, and he replied by making a puppy dog face. I lolled a very soft laugh, making sure that mom hadn't heard it, and Jacob laughed along. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah, but like I said earlier 'I guess the first date's over'." He paused for a second and a long silence followed after that, then he broke it with a loud laughter that was loud enough to fill the whole room, but wasn't loud enough to penetrate the walls around us. "I can't believe you still don't get it!" He said in between laughs and sat down beside the bed. I sat down beside him and I felt a small lump under me. _'Dead as a Doornail'_, I thought to myself. Must hide it before Jacob sees I'm reading stuff about vampires. I slipped the book under my sheets and made sure Jacob was looking away. "It isn't our first date anymore, remember? It should've been our second." Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer next to him. He smiled and pushed his face toward me, while we were inches again from kissing. I saw his bright and white smile contrasting against his tan skin, and I felt his hot breath brushing against my face. I pulled away and climbed under the sheets. Then there he was, Jacob, watching my every move as I began resting my head on the cold and soft pillow under me. I closed my eyes and felt Jacob's warm body move away from the bed and suddenly next to me under the sheets. I was too weak to push him out of the bed, and I was too sleepy to even try at all, so I decided to face Jacob myself and tell him to get the hell out of my room, and try to give me time to catch some Z's.

"Jacob…" I whispered to him, my eyes remained closed. "Why don't you make like a dog, and scram. Let me get some sleep." He hesitated. "Please." He hesitated again; I even felt his arm trail around my shoulders and ended up pulling me closer to him. He was warm, and it made me comfortable. Now I know how Bella felt when she was cold inside the tent in the clearing in Eclipse. Jacob was her own personal sun, and she had to hurt him for his own personal reasons.

"Can't you sleep with me around, Eve? You'll be as comfortable with me around, so you'd have a soft teddy bear to hug, with a built in heater." He whispered to me ear. Involuntarily, thinking that he was another pillow with a built in heater, I wrapped my arms around him and he flinched from my cold touch. I wasn't _that_ cold. I was just abnormally wrapped around by the cold so much that it might have conducted to my skin. Was that even possible? I heard him chuckle lowly under his breath and I remembered that I _had_ wrapped my arms around him like a soft teddy bear. "See?" He added.

"I can't argue with you all night, Jacob. I'd eventually get tired, and unlike you, you're particularly more energetic than I am, and will ever be, compared to a werewolf at least. And Jacob, you're not soft, I mean, not _that_ soft. But you have human skin too, just not as penetrable as _normal _human skin." I replied to him, as my voice broke. It sounded funny. My voice only breaks for three reasons. One: Whenever I'm tired and sleepy. Two: Whenever I'm hoarse, because of all the singing I try to do. And Three: After a long nights sleep. Of course it would. Whose voice wouldn't break when it's their first time speaking in the morning?

"You know, Eve, you can't make me go away unless I want to, or unless Sam calls me. And since Sam hasn't called me yet, I think I don't have anything to worry about." He whispered to me with a tone of amusement in his voice. Then, he pulled me in closer and our lips touched, and unlike the rough kiss he'd given me earlier, it was a small gentle kiss that only needed a small tap of his lips to mine. It was enough to wake me up and make me open my eyes. The light was bright and blinding, then suddenly my eyes came to focus and the next thing I saw was Jacob's face, his eyes filled with wonder, like the prince's expression when he discovered that his kiss has woken up Sleeping Beauty. I'm _no_ beauty, though. Just…_ plain_.

"I know you'd eventually open your eyes." He smiled at me, and he looked down at my chest. I see that the blanket was on the floor and that I've pushed it away and let it fall on the ground when Jacob climbed in. His heat was enough and I didn't need anything more. Then I realized that Jacob was looking at _my _chest! Ugh_!_ That pervert! I wanted to slap his face and then punch as soon as he's recovered from that, but then I remembered. I had my 'I Love Jacob' black tee on, which was old and not fit for the public except for book signings and fan meetings. It would catch too much attention since Jacob was quite a common name. "Nice shirt." He commented, and I smiled and blushed and hid my face under the pillow. I didn't want him to see the blood run through my face. Cause' I know that when I blush, it really floods my whole face with red, that actually makes me look like I'm about to lose my temper.

"Thank you. Something I just bought from a Forever 21 store back in Florida. I just love this tee, and I can't seem to throw it away, so I just decided to keep it as a pair for my pajamas." I turned to him and smiled. "So, Jacob, what were you doing here in such short notice?" I asked him. Yeah, I was thinking of that, what was _he_ doing here tonight? Wasn't a day with me enough, or did he just want to add some additional time?

"You know, just making sure that I'll have my kiss before the day ends..." He trailed off and kissed my nose. His hand drew a line on my jaw, and his fingers slowly stroke the hollow base of my neck. He bent down and kissed my neck slowly and roughly. My hand clawed the skin of his bicep and his other hand pulled me closer. The heat of his warm breath on my neck made a cold chill run down my spine, despite of his heat that burned my skin. Suddenly, he pulled away and fought back a small laugh. "…And I am impressed. I really thought you wouldn't respond but you did, and it was better than I expected, don't you think?" He winked at me and lay his head down on the pillow right beside me. I turned to him on my side, looked him in those dark brown jeweled eyes, and replied.

"You know, if you were a vampire, I don't think I could trust you with holding and getting close to my neck like that." He flinched and his face fell. The thought of him being reminded of the vampires that used to circle the town of Forks must've disappointed him. What else is there to be disappointed about? The Cullen's are gone, and they won't return for a very long period of time, or until Bella goes and fetches Edward in Italy. They should be celebrating by having a bonfire party in La Push. "You know that I wouldn't let any vampire in my life, do you?" I lied. Of course I wanted to meet Edward and his family! Not wanting to meet them, is like not wanting to meet your favorite celebrity, or having the chance to hang out with your crush.

"Could we stop with the bloodsucker topic already? The thought of them drinking your blood really makes me as sick as hell." He grunted. Yes, the thought of one of the Cullen's drinking my blood really _was_ disturbing to think about. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, all tearing me apart to bits to make sure they have their fair share of my blood, AB Negative, I wonder what that would taste like to a vampire. Apparently not good enough compared to what Bella smells like to them. The blood from my face ran through my veins and I became pale and woozy. My eyes rolled to the back of my head for a while and then my brain disconnected from my body. After a while I regained my normal blood flow, and the normal way my brain worked. "See? Even the thought of any bloodsucker coming near your neck is disturbing as hell, right?" I nodded slowly, and I noticed him get out of bed. He circled the room and I watched his every move.

"This isn't my room, Jacob. I don't have much stuff in here. Why do you have to look around when there's nothing else to see?" I asked him and he saw my luggage. He opened one of them and I saw him touch a black, hard cover, almost two inch thick book. He flipped open the pages and I recognized the book he was holding: _Eclipse_. Oh no! He shouldn't see the book! If he sees it, the fate of the Twilight world depended on it, and for now, the responsibility is in my hands to make sure that no one, other than me would see it. I jumped out of bed and took the book, and the luggage out of Jacob's sight and onto my bed. He shouldn't see any of the books, besides from Twilight. It was the only book done by now. "**Don't you dare touch any of my books, Jacob Black, or so help me I'm going to kick you out of my room!**" I screamed at him, as the blood ran through my head again and I was beginning to lose my temper. He looked stunned and then moved his eyes from me to the door and back to me again. Oh God! Mom must be awake at this time! It's only fifteen minutes after eight! He put his finger on his lips and commanded me to stop talking, and so I did. I put Eclipse back inside my suitcase and grabbed Twilight. It was the only book that was safe enough to show him.

"Here's the only proof I could show you right now. But I want you to keep everything I _will_ show you under your mind. The pack must not know that I know this much of the future and the past, understand? Or else this would be the last time you'll ever see me." I told him in a clear and serious voice. He looked right in my eyes, and I showed him the book. _Twilight_.


	10. Chapter 9: The Hell of a Couple!

Chapter 9: **The Hell of a Couple**

**H**e scanned the book, from the summary to all the selected chapters I've given him. He was aggravated whenever he saw some moments where Edward was touching Bella, whenever they kiss and whenever Bella gets hurt. He flinched and I watched his every move as I waited my consciousness to fade away, but I just couldn't. I can't stand it when someone's there to watch me fall asleep when I was completely not sleepy yet, though I can stand when he watches me whenever my eyes have already closed and I've already drifted away. I watched as his forehead crease, his nose wrinkle and his eyes squint and I know that those were the signs that he wasn't amused. After browsing the book he stood up and headed for the window. He was going to escape with the book. Luckily, I stopped him before he gets a chance.

"What are you doing?" I asked him hastily.

"I'm going to show this to the pack. These events are weirdly accurate, gross and it mentioned the Cullen's and Bella. It also mentioned me and Billy. The pack has to know that _you_ know this type of information, and that you know _this_ much." He moved his leg and stepped out the window when I grabbed his shoulders with all the force I could manage to exert to make sure he stays inside my room.

"No you aren't. I told you, this is confidential and top secret information. You can't bring it anywhere, you can't think about it, you can't even mention _anything_ about it, or else you'll suffer the consequences." I forced the words out of my gritted teeth and released the threat with a stingy tone.

"Oh Yeah? What do you propose to do to me when I _do_ tell the pack _everything_ I just learned about _this_?" He held up the book in his left hand and narrowed his eyes. I ran out of words. I didn't know how to back up what I'd just said a while ago. He was right. What was I even capable of doing to him, when he the situation I was trying to face him with is like a battle between a newborn infant versus a newborn vampire. It was a win-win for him.

"Just like I thought. I know that you wouldn't be able to back that statement up. You know that you can't do anything about it. You could do no harm on me or on Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared. You could do nothing against us." He made a statement and it made my heart ache. It was like he was underestimating my whole existence in this world, while I have the power to alter anything I want in this world. In _his_ world. It made tears well up in my eyes and I tried to hold them back. This was going too far. I turned him to face me, grabbed the book from his hand and took the nearby metal object that was on the bedside table, it was a candle stick and hit him in the face, just by the jaw. He faced me and I saw that he was turning red with anger. My eyes widened in horror and I backed away from him as far away as I could, which was only a feet back. I crouched and held my arms over my head then I heard a sudden explosion. And just before my eyes, I saw a Russet Brown werewolf in front of me.

This was the second time I've seen Jacob as a wolf, and the first time I've seen Jacob as a wolf which was an effect of pissing him off. I see a growling ten foot tall werewolf in front of me, torn pieces of cloth on the ground, a broken window with glass shards on the floor, a broken bed, a bended candle stick, and torn wall paper all over the place. (Oh, mom isn't going to like what happened to this room. She's going to ground me for infinity and beyond) Jacob was coming closer and closer with a hint of an _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ expression in his eyes. As soon as he was close enough, I managed to get around him, and slid through the window, regardless of the glass shards that have punctured my skin. My adrenalin had gone active again, and I'm going to have to sweat this off if I want to be less hyper today. I slowly slid down the tree, unknowingly giving me scrapes, burns and other injuries. I hurriedly ran to the front entrance of the hotel and thankfully the security guard recognized me and allowed me to take some Z's in the lobby. That's when I began drifting away.

* * *

My eyes began opening and I saw the light. There was a very bright light and I realized I was inside the storage closet where they kept all their extra towels and soaps and stuff. I got out of the small closet and realized that it was only seven fifteen in the morning. I walked to the elevator having every single person there eye me to death. I clicked the second floor in the elevator and just waited for myself to get there. I was in front of the room we were staying in when I noticed that I didn't have my keys with me. So much for a secret and quiet entrance. I knocked on the door, and after a few knocks, mom opened the door shocked to see me looking like a hobo.

"Where have you been Evangeline Clair Simpson? I have been worried sick! You disappear at nine in the evening and then Jordan, the security guard down stairs reports to me that you looked like you've been attacked by a bear! Then suddenly you appear at seven twenty in the morning and all covered up with dirt, blood and what's that, glass shards?! What have you been doing?! I saw you're room and it looked so trashed up that I don't think you'd even be allowed to go out until forever." I just made my face blank, walked right in and headed for the bathroom. What did I look like after staying in the storage closet for ten hours straight?

I entered and my hair was all tangled, with leaves and twigs caught in them. It looked like a bird nest. Then my face, it was covered with dirt and tree sap. My arms ached from all the climbing and the shards of glass, and my clothes were all torn up. Jacob is going to _pay_ for this!

After I finished bathing, I headed for my room and I put on whatever clothes I picked up first. The room looked like a complete mess, though I saw Twilight right under the bed. Worried, I also looked in my suitcase and saw that all the books were properly placed in it. Jacob didn't grab it. I was surprised at his actions. Mom must've kicked open the door when she heard the explosion and Jacob came running home naked back to La Push. In a hurry, I grabbed my jacket, my Nikes, my bag and headed out for the door. I didn't even bother explaining to my mom on what happened. I know that she wouldn't even bother believing me anyways, why burn daylight?

I didn't bother to dry my hair, eat some breakfast, or even call a cab. I just ran my way to La Push. I wondered, if Jacob could do it, _I_ could do it too. I ran as fast as I could and realized that I looked like a complete clown. I was wearing cargo Capri and a black tank that said _Floridian Girl_. I continued jogging. It was very tiring. I was beginning to feel that my legs are beginning to feel numb. My legs felt like mush. It feels like I'm going to collapse anytime. Finally, I was at the reservation, but I continued to run towards Emily's house. I wasn't going to let Jacob free after that whole thing! I won't let him escape either Sam's wrath, or mine.

Emily's house was beginning to appear on the horizon. The door was open so I didn't bother to knock. I stepped inside, my hair all messed up that caught leaves cause' I didn't bother to dry my hair. I was sweating bullets, and as I stepped inside there were five sets of eyes staring at me, Sam, Emily, Jared, Embry and Paul, but no sign of the criminal.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked shocked to see my appearance. I was shaking in anger and I narrowed my eyes, clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I muttered under my breath and revealed to them who was I looking for, "Where… Is… Black." They all pointed outside, but Sam was the only one brave enough to explain. "He's out patrolling." I grabbed Sam's arm with all force and still manage to say, "Excuse me" to Emily and the others as we departed the room. As soon as we go far enough from Emily's house that she wouldn't hear me when I scream, I did.

_**ARGHHHH! **_Sam was there, opposite of me and just watch me drown out all my anger with him. "Do you know what **Black** did to the suite we were staying in last night?" I asked Sam and he nodded slowly. "Do you know how much money it would cost to fix _that_ damage?" I asked Sam and again, he just nodded. "Do you know how angry I am at **Black** for doing that?" He nodded once more. "Do you know what I'm going to do to him when I get my hands on him?" That was the only time he shook his head. I punched the nearby tree, and forced myself to calm down and luckily I did, for a moment.

"I heard that he lost control inside the room you were staying in because you hit him in the face with a candle stick. Then your mom kicked open the door and Jacob got away, too bad your mom had to see the room. Then he ran back here to the reservation. He didn't tell us this but I sure did hear it when I was looking for him." He explained. I crouched down on the ground and leaned against the tree I just punched a while ago, still trying to control myself from killing Jacob. He's such a moronic dog!

"So you also knew about the book?" I asked him glumly as I figured out that he'd read Jacob's mind, he must've also found out about _Twilight_. I hid my face under my knees and cursed silently inside my brain.

"What book?" He asked me. He didn't know about the book? Jacob must've not thought about it when he was in his wolf form. He might only be thinking about the fight we had, and my awfully reckless retreat by going out of the window, climbing down the tree and hiding inside the storage closet.

"The book I told you about?" He had a confused look on his face, and I realized what was going on in here. "You thought I was kidding about all that stuff about you, did you? Well, for your information, I wasn't bluffing. I know everything about you, from future pack members, to imprints; A to Z." Believe me now, SAM! Then it hit me, like being hit by a baseball bat on the head. _I can't believe I just told them that I knew everything! Now they won't lay off my back!_ I began trailing my way back to Emily's house, and I even ran for it, till' Sam grabbed my arm and I had no way of escape.

"You know the future of the pack?" He asked. His eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, I do. But I won't tell you any unnecessary detail about the pack except your number, the names and who they will imprint on, but you can't _think_ about it or else everything will go berserk okay?" I asked him seriously and he nodded. I inhaled, stood up told him the list of names as we were going back to Emily's house. _Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin. _That means the pack will have at least ten, still I don't remember the others. We got back to the house and saw all four wolves and Emily. Jacob was the first one to catch my stare and he didn't back off till I moved my eyes towards Emily and asked her if I could use her bathroom.

"Sure. You know the way." I smiled weakly at her and headed for the bathroom. I cleaned myself up, and tied my hair into a tight ponytail above my head. I looked at my reflection on the mirror and commented on myself. "I look like I'm going to go jogging." I exited the bathroom and stood beside Emily. It looks like she was the only one safe to be around, who was not capable of ripping my throat out whenever they can. It was all very quiet.

"Hey Emily, could I help you out with those?" Emily was chopping onions, and she nodded. She handed me another knife carefully. She was thinking about whether she would really give me a knife with this attitude, thankfully she gave me the knife anyway with a wide smile on her face. "Sure."

Jared was having conversation with Paul on the kitchen table just right on front of me. I grabbed the knife and began helping chopping, hoping that I wouldn't cut myself.

"You sure she isn't a wolf? Her howl was pretty convincing though." Jared said in a whisper. I didn't bother looking at them, though it did make my blood boil a little. "Yeah, and she growls and loses her temper easily just like a wolf." Paul agreed and then they both snuck a glance at me. I turned to them and pointed the knife.

"Make sure when you're talking about someone, they're not someone who can hear like a wolf." I rolled my eyes. "And make sure they're not holding a knife." I pulled the knife back and began chopping again. I noticed Emily's body beside me freeze, as if she'd seen a ghost. Who wouldn't be frightened when someone beside them is holding a knife, and that someone happens to have a bad temper. "I'm sorry. I just get so tense today." I murmured under my breath to Emily and she nodded. The smile returned to her face and she began chopping happily again. "Told you, she's gotta be a wolf." Jared whispered and the two of the laughed.

Sam entered the door with Jacob and Embry, than Sam motioned a finger to me and Jacob. He wanted us to follow him outside to talk about _issues_. I rolled my eyes and just followed them. I didn't have anything against wolves, or Sam, but Jacob? We may have _some_ issues. I put my hands inside my pockets and so did Jacob. His eyes didn't leave my eyes and so did mine. We had the same position as we were heading out for the door. "Ten dollars on Eve." I heard a husky voice say, but I couldn't recognize whether it was Paul's or Jared's, then I realized Embry was already inside. I didn't see him come in, maybe because my eyes were focused on Jacob's dark brown pools.

"Now… I want you guys to settle this once in for all. I want you to fix this mess." Sam said in a deep and commanding voice. Jacob and I were about ten feet away, refusing to let each other's eyes gaze away. Sam was in the middle of us, looking both ways, as if a judge in a court, deciding who was to be prosecuted and who was to be let go freely. Then he turned to Jacob.

"_You_… Do you know how much close you are to being discovered by Eve's mom?! I've never seen such irresponsibility Jacob! How could you even cross the border like that?" Sam's loud voice boomed across the forest. His voice echoed, but it wasn't enough to make Jacob's glare move away from me. Jacob's eyes became narrower and he clenched his jaw. I curled my hands into fists and crossed my arms on my chest. I began tapping my foot impatiently on the grass, till' Sam turned away to Jacob to give me the same speech. "And you… You know that it's dangerous to hang out with newly phased and uncontrolled werewolves! And you disobeyed anyway. Just because you're not part of the pack doesn't mean your life has no meaning. And you can't go anywhere provoking every werewolf you see!" Sam said to me, too bad neither Jacob and I was listening. I could hear him, but my mind wasn't completely devoted to listening to him and his statements. "Apologize to each other **NOW**!" That was the moment where Jacob broke his gaze from me and we stared at Sam with quite amazement. Didn't know he could be _that_ controlling and that _good leader_ of an alpha. "I mean _it_." He added in a threatening voice that made Jacob and me take a few steps forward each other, close enough to hear each other's whispers. (I mean close enough to hear _his_ whispers. He could hear mine _regardless_ my distance from him) Jacob wouldn't make the first move so I decided I would. Maybe mom was right. Jacob _might_ be gay.

"I'm sorry… for hitting you with a candle stick and provoking you into phasing." I whispered under my breath bitterly. Jacob hesitated to apologize, but then Sam shot him a _Killer Stare_ that made him choke out words. "I'm sorry… for phasing inside your room and provoking you into hitting me with a candle stick." A growl escaped his throat and he rolled his eyes He rocked back on his heels as Sam grabbed our shoulders and pulled us closer. "Now, isn't that better? We go inside the house and we pretend _everything is settled_, okay?" Sam said threateningly and Jacob and I agreed with him as we walked together to Emily's house, whispering to each other about this little _incident_.

"I still don't forgive you for hitting me with a candle stick." Jacob whispered. "I still don't forgive you for phasing in my room." I replied and then complete silence. Sam was determined to get to the house without any old school rumbles, and he had the expression to prove his intention. All I thought about of Jacob was nothing but pure hate which would be difficult to hide after making a deal with Sam to act like everything is fixed, till' I remembered about what _else_ happened last night. Our first kiss, which made me feel a little less flustered about Jacob. "But that was some kiss last night." I muttered under my breath, hoping that Sam wouldn't hear, till he flinched. _Aw Man!_ I wonder what he could be thinking about right now. _You kissed last night and then you ended up fighting? You're one hell of a couple._ I could imagine him thinking of this exact statement right now. Jacob's head snapped up and then his eyes were suddenly observing me. I met his stare and he didn't have the same look a while ago. A look of hate suddenly turned into a look of reminisces. Reminiscing what had happened last night.

"I guess you could say that. Can't believe I got what I came for last night, but I guess going for what you wanted could cause some blood and danger." He chuckled out quietly. I noticed the corners of my mouth pull into a soft smile and he smiled along with me. Sam walked faster, telling me that he didn't enjoy it when we talked about the _incident_ last night. August 12, 2009, The Forks incident, where I spent the last hours of the night kissing, attacking, provoking, hiding and sleeping. I choked out a small laugh. He put his hand over my shoulder and he smiled, and I couldn't resist not smiling with him around. I laughed under my breath and pulled to his ear and whispered something. "I still don't forgive you for phasing in my room." He looked at me with an odd look as we walked through a field of green and dark chocolate brown.


	11. Chapter 10: Meet my Dad, Eve

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for this late one. Had **TOTAL** writer's block. It's the hardest thing in this world. I only have one thing to say: I don't watch American Football, though I am a big fan of basketball. Its the only thing I could watch right now. **L.A. Lakers!, Boston Celtics!, Miami Heat! **and **Chicago Bulls! **And the **English and Filipino** bit is completely true for me. I do speak both languages fluently, though I only speak a little bit of French, Italian and Spanish. (Didn't include Spanish, in this part) The cooking part is a joke too. I'm 13 and I don't know how to cook anything without instructions. Though I love cars. My favorite brands are **Chevrolet, Porsche, Aston Martin, Ferrari, Dodge and Lamborghini_. _**Curse my dad and my GodFather for making me talk cars when I was young. I'm a complete TOMBOY before, and now, I think the TOMBOY gene in me isn't gone yet. (Just joking. Noel and Glenn, God Bless for making me the **Girl**? I am today.)

Thanks for supporting this **stupid** story. It's barely readable, but I'm really glad that at least 1 out of 7 Billion like it. :) Please keep on reviewing. I want you guys to tell me if somethings wrong, so that the next chapter I make would be better. I also want to thank you for supporting this story till' the **10th Chapter!** (Wooh! This is a real breakthrough for me) There'd be more to go. I already have the ideas written on _**Notepad**_, I just have to add some additional words to make chapters more longer than usual.

Oh, and I'd also want to thank you guys for putting some time in reading this Author's note. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: **Meet my Dad, Eve.**

"_Aw_, look at that. They're best friends again." Embry said with a mocking tone as he saw Jacob's arm around my shoulder, my arm around his waist, wide and bright smiles on our faces, and not a scratch on either him or me. Jacob gave him a quick and threatening stare, and so did I. "_Ah!_ It's Frankenstein and his bride! Help! Yeah, right. You guys make one hell of a couple." Embry added, putting on a 'false frightened' face when he did the Frankenstein bit. I narrowed my eyes at Embry. "Are you sure you wanna rattle the wolves' cage, boy?" I asked, holding up a finger at his direction. "No ma'am." He answered firmly with a slight sign of fear in his eyes. I was about to reply when Jacob had already done his part to add _more_ fear, "Good."

I felt Embry's, Jared's and Paul's eyes observe the two of us as we walked further inside the house. We sat down beside each other, speechless, till' Jared interrupted the sweet and warless silence and had to talk about us again. **THERE WAS NOTHING GOING ON FOR PETE'S SAKE!** "I win! Woo!" Jared screamed at the top of his lungs that alarmed all of us inside the house. Paul, Embry, Jacob and I jumped of our seats. Sam dropped the cup of coffee he was holding in his hand, and Emily almost cut her finger off. All of us looked angrily at Jared who didn't seem to notice the damage done. "Oops. Sorry, I guess." Jared said and lowered himself. Sam crouched down to clean up the mess that was _accidentally_ caused by Jared. "I win! Jacob came back without a single scratch on him!" Jared continued proudly.

"Well, Eve came back without a single scratch on her too." Embry interrupted. He didn't mind raining over Jared's destructive parade. And then Paul added, "I think I win this bet since all of them got home, _safely_." Both Embry and Jared looked Paul with complete disgust and disagreement. "But you bet that Sam was the one getting killed by even interfering with Jacob and Eve's fight!" Embry disagreed and it totally took all of us except for the four of them including Emily, off guard. Whoa. That was… totally uncalled for. But it was totally plausible. My temper, plus Jacob's temper, plus interferences from Sam, the all mighty alpha, equals not a pretty outcome, do the math. I said it was plausible, not totally accurate though.

"Jared and Paul…" Sam's low and husky voice was heard from across the small house, which five large werewolves and two human girls would hardly fit in. "It's your turn to go on patrol." It was only I, Jacob, Embry and Emily left in the house, as Sam began escorting the two teenage wolves out of the house.

"So… No more hard feelings between you two?" Embry asked us awkwardly, walking around the room. He must be looking for food. Jacob and I exchanged glances, we both shrugged. Have we already forgiven and forgotten? "I don't know, Embry. How about asking your best friend if we're alright?" I pointed my head to Jacob and smiled at Embry. He turned to 'his best friend' and raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of the juice Emily gave him a few seconds ago. "I think we already are, or maybe not. I'm not quite sure." Jacob answered with a calm voice, turned his head to meet my eyes, and the winked. _We're totally fine. No more hard feelings._ Or maybe there are. That's when I realized that I was in trouble… with my _Mom_. I've got to go back home and fix anything fixable. I grabbed Jacob's shoulder and pulled him quickly to whisper something in his ear.

"Jacob! We've got to go home and fix the room. My mom's threatening to kill me. I didn't even ask her permission to be in here. I just walked away from the room with a blank expression cause' I was too focused to kill you then. You gotta help me with the room!" I whispered to him frantically, and felt him flinch when my fingers touched his shoulder.

"Uh, Emily… Embry, I think me and Jacob have really got to go. I need to fix some repairs for something that's broken down, and I could really use Jacob's help here since he was the one who actually _broke_ it." I grabbed Jacob's wrist tightly and pulled him, till' I remembered how strong and heavy he was that I wasn't able to lift him up. I sat down and whispered something again. "Jacob, if you don't help me with the mess you made, I swear to God I'm going to kill you." I said shaking violently right beside him, that's when he realized that listening to me, was a better idea than having me hurt him again. Emily and Embry watched us as we had a _little_ problem with our _'communication'_.

"Sure! Why yo' even asking permission from us, you love birds? You should be out and about doing yo' business, whatever that _business_ is…" Embry trailed off as Jacob and I gave him an icy glance, Emily gave the same glance to him too. "Oh come on. Eve, if your car's broken down in the middle of nowhere at 3:00am in the morning, you could always count on Jake here to come on out just on time, half naked to help you…" He trailed off again and this time I walked toward him. He held up his hands defensively and gave him a hard sucker punch on his shoulder. It was painless for me, but I hope it brought him any pain and good enough, it did. He rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand and hissed under his breath. "What are you, bionic?! That was not supposed to hurt a wolf, but it did! What have _you_ been doing?!"

"You know… the usual. Jogging, pushups, sit ups and eating a balanced diet. Carbohydrates, protein, vegetables, fruits, vitamins, minerals, sugar, fats and etcetera. Gotta stay fit and strong to make sure I got something to back up my back talking attitude." I smiled and headed for the door. "Oh and Emily, thanks for letting me barge into your house uninvited. It's not really my attitude, but I was just so focused on roughing up Jacob a little bit." I turned to Emily and even managed to give her a big hug before departing. I walked out the door but remained a close distance just beside the door frame to make sure that when Jacob decides to _not follow_, I'd be able to drag him as soon as possible. Thank God for my brain, I was able to hear what Jacob said to Embry in a whisper. I peeked through Emily's windows to see what they were doing.

"Thanks for that Em. I know I could always count on you on being a wingman for me." Jacob greeted Embry, giving him a knuckle touch and performing their secret handshake. "No problem, Jake. I'd be a proud wingman for you. She's a nice catch, except for the temper. She has the face, the figure, the attitude. She's perfect for you, man! Too bad, you gonna lose her in two days. You better make up for it." Embry replied with a concerned and encouraging expression on his face. Wow, Embry is such a good friend. It's hard to find someone as concerned and caring as he is. Good thing for our group, ABCDE. I smiled and called, "Jacob!" He's taking too long with his best friend.

As soon as Jacob came out, we walked quietly to his car. I was about to enter the garage when he stopped me halfway and began dragging me inside his house. "Nu-uh. Today, you're going to be meeting my dad. After the good impression you put on him yesterday, and after hearing what you've done to me, he has wanted to talk to you like crazy. Get to know you better and everything. You better make a _better_ impression. He's one of the Quileute elders." He gave me a devious smile, and it made a cold chill down my spine. The thought of meeting Billy, and giving a hell of an expression would be harder than I thought. Hope he don't kick me out of his house when I _accidentally_ make a wrong move.

"Sure. I'd meet your dad, officially." My voice broke and Jacob laughed at it. Aw man. That was a signal that I better get rid of this attitude and be formal for Jacob's father, even though Jacob's such a temperamental pig (I mean wolf. Yeah, the girl who easily gets mad, talks) we entered the house and I saw Billy sitting on the kitchen table. He his lips were pressed like a line. In courtesy, Jacob pulled out a chair and helped me sit down. That was… _gentlemanly of him_. Didn't expect that from, well you know, Jacob. He didn't sit down, but instead, stood behind me and put his warm hand over my shoulder, as if to guide me whether I was making a wrong move or not. Good thing Jacob had hard muscles that'd be able to break my shoulder blade off, if I kept on making wrong moves. (That didn't come up right)

"Good Afternoon, Eve." Billy greeted, and his husky voice made me more nervous. _Oh God! I should've shaken his hand before sitting down! Oh man, oh man, oh man!_ I tried to compose myself and pulled my mouth in a wide grin, exposing all my teeth. I was good at this, smiling as wide as I want without having to strain my cheekbones or my jaw. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Black." I replied. Then, a long silence followed. This isn't going to be good! Talk about football! _Football, Football… _Finally, Mr. Black over there broke the silence with a little small talk.

"So, what's your full name, where are you from and what brings you here?" Billy threw in some easy questions for me. I felt Jacob's grip tighten a little bit. I could just imagine on what he's thinking. _Be Polite_. _Don't say anything stupid. Don't __**be**__ stupid. _Yeah right. Like the last part was even possible.

"Evangeline Clair Simpson. I was born and raised in Charlotte County, Florida and my mom brought me here with her for her business trip." I replied in a nice toned down inside voice to make sure nothing goes wrong, completely.

"Oh, Florida, so you must be used to living in a very sunny and warm place huh?" I nodded. "So you like sports?" My favorite question! I am a very sporty girl. I love competition. I love the game. I love the feeling of winning, though I am a very sore loser. It's life. You win some, you lose some, and sometimes there are draws. It's the circle of life.

"Yes, I do. I play badminton, basketball, volleyball and soccer. And I also like watching American Football on ESPN. I've always wanted to try football, but the world is sexist and they wouldn't let girls get in football. So I settle for flag football with a bunch of girlfriends back home…" Jacob's grip was beginning to tighten around my shoulder. _Eve! Shut the hell up! Stop with the football already! Your favorite sport is badminton and soccer. We stick to that_.

"So you love football, huh? Which team?" His eyes widened when he heard that I loved American Football. But then, his eyebrows raised, I could see that he was skeptical to see that there was a living, breathing girl around that _liked_ and _watched_ American Football. "Oh, I like them all, but I have some more favored teams. I've been watching football since I was thirteen. My brother got me into this whole Football thing since he kept on bugging me to watch it. I did and I liked it. I've been to a few Super Bowls before with my brother. I love the Jaguars, Jets and the Redskins." Everything around me was quiet when I finished the statement. It was so quiet that I could hear the wind rustling with the leaves of the trees; the clock's ticking, the cars roaming in the road of the highway. (Okay, that last part was an exaggeration. I still couldn't hear cars from a one mile distance.) Billy came back from his own little world and smiled. Jacob's grip loosened, and everything was going on a right track. Billy snuck a glance at Jacob, and his eyes traveled back to me.

"Ah, a sporty kid from Florida, do you also cook and fix cars?" Billy laughed hysterically. I promised to Jacob that I would behave myself, so I tried to not get temperamental in front of Billy today. Jacob laughed with him. I widened my smile and interrupted their laughter. "I cook! I specialize in Italian and Filipino food, though I am disappointed to tell you that I don't fix cars. I only _know_ cars. My mom knows nothing of the automobiles, so she lets me and my brother pick for her. She has a Chevrolet Impala before, she got tired of it and bought a Porsche 997 Turbo that we suggested, and gave the Impala to Ryan, my brother. She got tired of the turbo too, and brought a Dodge Avenger that we also suggested, gave the Turbo to Ryan and he gave the Impala to me. It's actually a win-win situation for all of us. Mom buys car, one of us inherits old car, and we customize it ourselves." I smiled at Billy and looked up at Jacob from my seat.

"You didn't tell me your family has an Avenger, _and_ a Turbo." Jacob whispered from a distance and I smiled. "I don't like bragging. It's not a given for me. They're just cars. Cars that I'm proud my family even affords to have!" I whispered back in response. I turned back to Billy and he was amused beyond means. Billy rolled his wheelchair to me, and he rubbed my back.

"Wow. Truly amazing, isn't it Jacob?" Billy turned to Jacob, looked back to me and smiled. "…A beautiful, sporty girl from Florida, who knows about cars, and can cook! Something I haven't met for a while, and someone you really deserve." He added. _Someone Jacob really deserved? _What was that for? Jacob didn't deserve me. He's so out of my league. Actually, it's the opposite, too. I'm so out of his league, and vice versa. I don't know. I can't explain it clear enough. "You can come by here anytime you want." Billy was so hospitable. Something I wouldn't quite understand from a father whose son I just beat up with a candle stick last night. I wanted to thank him for welcoming me to his home anytime, but then I remembered I'll only be here for another two days, and then I'm gone and back to Florida.

"Well, Thank You for the Invitation Sir, but I'm afraid to say that I'll only be staying for the next two days, and on the fifteenth, this Monday night, me and my mom will already be catching our flight back to Charlotte, though I'm very glad to accept your hospitality. My stay wouldn't last long but I appreciate everything you are offering." I smiled at Billy, but his' seems to disappear slowly. This was the nicest way I could ever tell him that I won't be here to be with Jacob, and I don't think me and Jacob are anything yet. He's just some Native America, Buff werewolf I've met yesterday in La Push. But he was really something.

"Oh well, what the heck. For the next two days you'd be in Forks, I and Jacob would be glad to have you inside our home anytime. And I'm very sorry for interrupting any schedules between you two. I just wanted to have a formal conversation to clear on anything people are saying against you, and to get to know who Jacob is getting into with his secret. I'm really glad you accept him for what he is." Billy replied.

"Jacob is a pretty good boy, despite of what he _thinks_ he is. And the animal he is inside, alongside Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry, are pretty cool. I mean, they help out clearing the bloodsuckers. They have those crazy bodies all girls in Florida would die for in a guy. And, they're actually really nice. I've met all of them."

"Thank you for your time, Eve." Billy nodded, as Jacob pulled me up, and began dragging me out of the door, but I managed to escape from his tight grip and properly say goodbye to Billy. "It's nice to meet you, Sir." I shook his hand one more time and exited the house with Jacob's car already parked outside. I got in and Jacob stepped on gas like a maniac, I didn't even have time to put my seatbelt on.

"How was that?" I asked him, amused. I think I did pretty well myself. It was one of the best _parent_ interviews I've been in; since it might be the only parent interviews I _was_ in. The parents have always thought that I was a nice kid, till' here in Forks. Well, apparently it's also my first time in visiting another state besides Michigan, where my grannies and grandpas reside. My mother's mom was a Filipino, and so were her brothers and sisters. That's why I knew all those Filipino recipes I bragged out and about in front of Jacob's father.

"You lied for me. It was the best!" Jacob replied sarcastically. "What? I didn't lie for you! All of the things I said were true. I love the Jets, Jaguars and Redskins. But I'm sorry to tell you, my favorite team is the jaguars. I also love Cars. I've always wished that I could even own a Lamborghini in this age, but can't afford it. Gallardo or Murcielago, I prefer mine _fast_, stylish and would perfectly stand out. Like my food, I want Italian. Amo Italiano." I said the Italian phrase with a completely perfect Italian accent. Thank God, I took those Italian, French and Korean classes. I couldn't get them all in my head except for the basic phrases, though I fluently speak Filipino (kudos to my pie making grandma from Michigan)

"Sorry. I don't talk foreign. But hey, cool. You like cars, I _love_ cars. This is good. My dad was really impressed with the oral resume you passed. He had thoughts that you were a great catch, and you also proved that you _are_ a great catch." He turned to smile at me, and focused back at where he was driving.

"Stop with the_ 'great catch'_ already. I'm not a fish, and for your information, I could speak in two languages fluently, and know the basics in French, Italian and Korean. Sono in grado di parlare in cinque lingue (I can speak five languages.), Trois essentiellement (Three basically.), Du myeongui maeu jal, (Two very well) kaya walang makalulusot sakin. (That's why you can't get by me) Except if you speak Quileute." That was the greatest feeling in the world! Having someone to talk to, even if they can't understand what you're saying. It's nice to vent your wildest secrets to them, and they won't even understand a thing.

He muttered something in Quileute, and good for him, there's no popular learning translator over the internet that helps translate his words. If I could catch the words he said. He rolled his eyes and then stepped on the gas harder. I can't believe that his rabbit could even handle the situation he's putting it in. We eventually arrived Olympic Drive and there was the hotel whose hotel room we had to fix because my so called "werewolf friend" phased inside it.


	12. Chapter 11: You and the Music and Me

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so as the title applies, this chapters has lots of my favorite songs. I tried to make everything seem like 2009, so there are no _Justin Bieber Songs_, no _Jason Derulo_, no _Timbaland_ and especially no _The Fame Monster_ though I really loved that album alot. So it's time to credit them:

**You Belong with Me** by: _Taylor Swift_; Album: Fearless  
**Paparazzi** by: _Lady Gaga_; Album: The Fame  
**Kiss Me **by: _Avril Lavigne_; (Originally by _Sixpence None the Richer_)  
**She Wolf** by: _Shakira; _Album: She Wolf**  
Love, Sex, Magic** by: _Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake; _Album: Fantasy Ride**  
Decode **by: _Paramore; _Album: Twilight OST**  
Kiss Me **by: _New Found Glory; _(Originally by _Sixpence None the Richer_)

The Last Quote was originally from me. :) I know it sucks, but sometimes, my quotes only work at **1AM** in the morning. Hope you enjoy this chapter , though!

* * *

Chapter 11: **You and the Music and Me**

It was slightly drizzling outside, of course, what would you think? This is Forks, and in Forks, it rains all day, all night, and 24/7 for the next 365 days. Jacob parked the car in front of the hotel, and we made our way back to our suite. It was cold, literally freezing, and Jacob wasn't even wearing any cover on him except for a pair of cut-offs. If he was only human, a hundred percent human, I'd already taken care of his poor old butt, but since he's an arrogant werewolf, I think he could handle himself.

We got to the suite and I headed for the kitchen to grab a drink in the fridge. I saw a note written on an old post it, actually old post it_s_ (there are like, five of them stuck together), and it was signed by mom. _Oh No_. This is the end of me, and my adventures in Forks.

_To my dear, sweet and so-in-trouble Teary,_

_You'll be in so much trouble when I arrive at 7pm. You destroyed your room and even walked away from me. You're going to be grounded for life! For now, no money for you and you're going to fix the mess you did last night! You're also going to thank Jordan, the security guard downstairs, for keeping an eye on you when you were practically drunk and tipsy. _

_I want your butt back in this suite before 7PM, or so help me, I will drag you back to your father in Cali. _

_Love,_

_Ivy Marie Simpson_

_P.S. I'm Sorry if I'm being tough on you. You need some tough love. Or else you'll end up in a Jail cell, eating old mashed potatoes and cleaning bathrooms in public stadiums just like your father. _

I felt Jacob's hot breath tingling up and down on the side of my neck. I didn't notice that he was already behind me, as quick as a blink; he wasn't supposed to be reading behind someone's back. I studied government, and I've always thought that what he's doing was against the _Right of Public Correspondence_.

"I think you're in _so much trouble_." Jacob said in a mocking tone as his wide dark brown eyes met mine. Those eyes, and his smile, were something that I'd always dreamt of seeing in real life, when _New Moon_ was _just_ a book, but now that I'd seen them, they're practically pretty. (That sounded weird. Jacob Black has pretty eyes and a pretty smile, weird.)

"I think reading behind someone's back is practically illegal." I replied pulling away from his stare, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of coke. Good thing mom brought a lot of food with her when we first entered this suite. Like mother like daughter. I offered Jacob a can, he nodded and I tossed it to him, athletically catching the can in mid air. No surprise to me, it's Jacob anyway. He could do a lot of stuff that would surprise any other person in this planet.

"I think I couldn't be arrested. I'm a minor you know." Jacob opened the can and took a sip of his coke. I walked to my room and I saw how much of a mess it is with Brand New Eyes. Everything was clearer, and definitely much, much messier. It was like the place has been attacked by Hurricane Katrina. The walls were definitely ruined, and it looked like as if the whole fourth wall would collapse just by giving it a single touch. The floor was filled with shredded clothes, and the window was completely and utterly _destroyed_.

"Oh… my… God…" I whispered to myself, and Jacob followed in. It was like a nightmare! I mean, a nightmare for my mom, maybe. She definitely has OCD. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, she wants everything squeaky clean and completely organized. Not a paper out of place. My eyes widened in shock and in disgust seeing this awful sight. "I think we should clean up." Jacob nodded. "How about getting some cleaning materials down stairs in the storage room, I mean, you're practically faster anyways." I had to say that, I had no choice. If I didn't say it, he'd probably not do it.

"Sure, Sure." He exited the suite in a quick pace, carrying the can with him. I took a deep breath and got my iPod out of my bag, put it on my player and cranked the volume to the _max_. The first song, You_ Belong with Me_ by Taylor Swift. The song wasn't a single yet, but it sure did catch my attention. I've downloaded most of her songs on iTunes, and I have every single song on her album, _Fearless_ memorized. What can I say, I'm Gaga for TayTay.

I began singing along to the song while picking up the pieces of Jacob's shredded sneakers and shorts. I put them on the trash can under the night stand there. I also began picking up the glass shards.

_If you could see that I'm the one, who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You Belong with Me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you now know, baby_

_You Belong with Me_

Then the songs changed. I forgot I put the player on shuffle. _Paparazzi_ by Lady Gaga, one of my favorite songs on this planet! Something that doesn't get old to my ears, of course, its Lady Gaga anyway, her voice is just so golden. I danced to the beat inside my room, and if you're guessing that this is too embarrassing to watch, you're probably right.

_I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me._

_Pa-pa Paparazzi!_

_Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be_

_Your Papa Paparazzi!_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine._

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me._

"Paparazzi?" I heard a husky voice ask just behind me. It made me jump and throw the shards in the air. I clenched my fist to see that it was just Jacob, holding a broom, a mop and other stuff. I felt a stingy feeling on one of my fingers; I looked at it and saw that there was a bunch of glass stuck to my palm. It was no big deal and I began removing them one by one. It stung a little bit, and it eventually bled, like I said, no big deal. I'm a big girl and I can handle this.

"Yeah, why, have you never seen a girl rock out to Lady Gaga before?" I asked, and quickly walked out of the room and headed for the nearest sink to clear up the blood. My mom was handy with medicine and first aid kits, but she locked the room, she was angry with me, remember? I just ignored the stingy little tingles on my hand and got the broom from Jacob's hands. I began sweeping inside the room to make sure nothing was left on the floor. As I said, my mom's a complete OCD and she could see even the slightest specks of dust on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Now fix the bed. My mom wants it clean and creaseless. She also wants the pillows fluffed soft." He began fixing the bed as I've commanded, and I began cleaning the room. Cleaning a room is easier than fixing a messed up room, and badly my room wasn't dirty, it was _messed up_. The song switched, from _Paparazzi_ to _Kiss Me_, Avril Lavigne's cover.

"I _love_ this song." I told him smiling. I've had a lot of memories with that song, my first dance, my first kiss and especially my first crush. I was just too numb to accept that I had real feelings for my first crush, and I just didn't say yes as soon as he asked with a rose on his hand. It brought everything back to me and I started singing.

_Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift up your open hand, strike up the band_

_And make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Done." Jacob whispered from under his breath that interrupted my singing. He did it perfectly. The bed was properly folded, no creases, nothing was out of place. It was like mom did it. It was like a hotel cleaner made it. I shouldn't be underestimating Jacob like that again.

"Wow. Perfect! Bravo! It's perfect Jacob! It's like no one touched the bed!" Floor swept, bed fixed. Two down, two to go. We still need to fix the wall paper and the dented window frame and broken glass.

"I have my moments." Jacob grinned. "You're a pretty good singer though." He added walking to the next to the music player. "And, you're pretty good with fire escapes." He turned to the broken window and choked out a laugh.

"Yes, you do have _your_ moments though, and I _love_ your moments. You act really nice and such a totally different person." I smiled. "As for the singing, I don't sing that well. This is just meant for bathroom acoustics. For the fire escapes, yes, I do pretty well. I've been escaping like a ninja when my friends are looking for me, and I don't want to come with them." We both laughed, and then the music changed. _She Wolf_ by Shakira, one of my favorite dance numbers! Love, love, love! "As for this song, I _love_."

"I've heard of this song. It's a pretty cool song." Jacob commented. _It's more than cool, Jacob. It's one of the best songs yet! That song is something written within a reason, no to sexism and yes to equality. Werewolves could be both female and male. _

"It's a cool song and it's something everyone can dance to!" I replied, and began singing to the song like the other songs that played on my player.

_There's a She Wolf in your closet._

_Open up and set it free. Awooo!_

_There's a She Wolf in your closet._

_Let it out so it can breathe._

"You mind being _my_ She Wolf?" He smirked and took a few steps forward closing the gap between us. He was taller than me that I actually had to look up when he was _that_ close to me. His height is actually unknowingly making me feel conscious about my smallness. (5'5" isn't that small, right? But compared to him, I'm like a dwarf!) The whole height thing took away the meaning of the words brought to my brain. He twirled a couple of strands of my hair and we began closing in. My breathing sped up a little bit, and so did my heart rate. This was a weird spine tingling feeling, indescribable and pretty exciting.

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite understand for two reasons: One, it was too fast. It's like he muttered something in fast forward. And Two, it was in another language. Quileute probably, it's the only language beside English that he knows how to speak fluently. He wrapped his tan arms around my waist, and his lips found mine.

It was just like our first kiss last night, sweet and gentle, but it felt different too, the feeling maybe. You know, the feeling of the first kiss is usually different than the second kiss. The emotion and the atmosphere will _always_ feel different. Last night, he gave me a rough and unforgettable kiss, and today, it was just a soft tap on the lips that actually lasted longer than a normal peck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my body swayed in tune to the music, though he tried keeping me in place. The music stopped and another song began playing. _Love, Sex, Magic_ by Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake. This might be the right song for this type of mood, but listening to this song at this moment isn't actually helping.

We both pulled away from the kiss, and he was staring at me, but I was staring at the music player. It was a weird music player put in shuffle. The weirdest thing I've ever come across. Jacob followed my sight and laughed when he realized that the chorus played.

_All night show with just you in the crowd_

_Doing tricks you've never seen_

_And I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_So let me drive your body around you_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause' you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

"Love and Sex and Magic, can't believe you actually had that song in your player." Jacob said, still holding me close. It was a great song, I mean for me anyways. Not all my songs on the player have _meaningful_ meanings. Sometimes I just download them cause' they have a cool hook that I want to be stuck in my head for a while, even if they have provocative lyrics. I pulled away from Jacob and sat on the floor. I didn't want to mess up the perfectly good bed Jacob arranged.

"Ugh, you know I'm a band geek. I can play all four instruments, and every song with an interesting hook and memorable lyrics would _really be_ on my player. I have everything from Sweet Child O' Mine to Poker Face!" I explained. He sat down next to me as I stared at the broken window and ripped up walls. It looks like Ryan's room back in Charlotte. It was quiet for the next few minutes, till' I interrupted the silence. I couldn't be in a quiet situation, except for an Exam. "You know you could ask me anything, right? Nothing personal, though."

"Okay then, so, what do you first see in a guy, and what do you look for in one?" That was a tough question, describing the guy of my dreams. How 'bout I just describe Robert Pattinson and Zac Efron for him. Or maybe even Taylor Lautner? I don't know them that well, and I don't think I would even have a chance. They're major celebrities you know, and R-Pattz has his K-Stew, Zefron has his Vudgens, while Taylor… Taylor remains single.

"When I meet a completely new guy, I'd first look at the eyes and the smile. Then after those, maybe the biceps, abs and the hair, I don't know, that's what the girls I know do. For my dream guy, I want someone who understands me. Someone who won't catch me every single time I fall. I can handle myself anyway. Someone who could handle my swagger and someone who could catch up to me whenever I want to go further. Someone who'd respect my decisions, and don't try to change me for anything I am. Someone who isn't sexist and someone who gives me my time off. I'm really sorry if it's a long list, but it's something that really matters to me when I choose someone. Maybe that's why I haven't had a boyfriend yet. I'm pretty picky." He nodded and the silence continued, as if there was something I said that hurt him. "How 'bout you, what do you first see in a girl and what do you want to _have_ in a girl?"

A very soft song from Paramore began his answer. It was _Decode_. Okay, it wasn't a very _soft_ song, but it was really something. I loved that song, it's meaning, everything about it. The music video, the color of Hayley's hair when she sang it, the contrasting background, _everything_ literally.

_How could I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight, all the time._

_How could I ever own what's mine? When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time_

_How did we get here? When I thought I know you so well, yeah._

"Well, I really look at the girl's…" He trailed off, as if he couldn't continued the sentence. I realized what he was saying and tried to come up with other words to symbolize them. Hey, we're both immature.

"The upper or the back side." He laughed and exhaled, as if giving him these words made everything easier for him in continuing his explanation.

"Both. So I really look at the girl's _'upper and back'_ for the first time, but after that I look at the eyes and the lips. I also look for a girl with a nice shape, someone who could understand the amount of love I have for her, and that I can't always be by her side without being much of a danger to her. Oh, and brunettes. I prefer brunettes." He added, touching my hair and ending his hand on my chin. _I know you love brunettes, that's why you're head over heels for Bella, dude._

"I can understand the butt and the boobs, but the lips? Why look at the lips when a girl could have a nice smile?" He laughed out a little bit again and shrugged.

"Well, cause' I've always had a thing for Angelina Jolie, Her eyes, her eyebrows, and her pouty lips." I could understand perfectly why she loved Angelina Jolie, she's the perfect girl. She's a tomboy, she's a nice woman, and she's beautiful. As Jacob mentioned, she had to-die-for eyes to wake up to in the morning, the complex and sophisticated eyebrows arched, the pouty and tempting lips to be kissing every night before sleeping, I could understand why Jacob liked her. She was also an ambassador for philanthropy, and she adopted her own kids. Brad Pitt is a lucky man.

"Yeah, I love her too. And you dream of kissing a girl who looks like Angelina Jolie. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no Angelina Jolie." I told him. Yeah, I was nothing like Angelina. She might be like 5'9" and I'm four inches shorter. She has those killer eyes, and I have what, dark brown puppy dog eyes that are as expressive as hers. She's everything I've ever wanted to be.

"Are you sure? I see the resemblance though. The eyes…" He touched my lids which involuntarily forced me to blink. "Expressive and feisty. The Attitude…" he said and patted my head, like an owner does to his household dog. "Very tomboyish and fierce. The Lips…" He touched my lips, leaned in and gave it a small peck. "Indescribable, really indescribable. They express as much as your eyes and they always pull up to a smile except for hard situations. Something I really wanted to see, smiles. Not too thick, not too thin, just right." I rolled my eyes and smiled in reply. I couldn't tap that flirt, he was good. Bella was such a sucker for not falling for this.

"Yeah, thanks for the flattering. You have a pretty soul killing smile too. If you were walking the beaches of Florida, I think you'd already have five girlfriends at the same time. They're going to be howling and whistling after you so much, that your howl would be nothing compared to theirs." He roared a loud laugh and even stumbled to his back just for laughing.

"Thanks for flattering me too. You're not bad yourself." He smiled and stood up. A new song began playing and it was another _Kiss Me_ song, but this time from New Found Glory. It was a better and upbeat song rather than Avril's and Sixpence's version. It was something you could really rock out to with the drums and an electric guitar.

_Kiss Me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, Swing, Swing that spinning step_

_I'll wear the shoes and you will wear the dress_

_Oh, Kiss Me!…_

I began singing to the song aloud, to a faster and lower version of the love song till' Jacob's lips crashed mine and we were kissing as roughly as ever. His left hand travelled down to my back as his right hand remained at the nape of my neck. My hands held his face tight, and I felt his hot skin touch mine. He pried my lips open, and I didn't bother to stop him. He moved away from my lips and I felt his teeth graze my ear lobe.

"Kiss Me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift up your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling…" He recited the lines in my ear with a small chuckle and drew a line on my jaw. The corners of my mouth pulled up into a small smile. I pulled him away and stared at him with wide eyes.

"_So kiss me_." I sang softly and pressed my lips to him. It was a small kiss, but I hope he caught the meaning. _Some kisses are filled with passion, anger and lust, but I hope you get this little soft kiss on the lips from me, to tell you that I Love You even with the simplest things you give me. _I was beginning to have feelings for Jacob Black, and it was something I've never expected from a very biased, Team Edward fan.


	13. Chapter 12: Bloodsuckers Vs Mutts

**Authro's Note**:

God! I'm sorry guys. I had UBER writer's block, and in the process of that writer's block for this story, I wrote _"Me, Myself and the Vampire"_. I am really proud of that "_11 thousand word-one shot [for now]-story". _It's kind of like Twilight, but something more or less over whelming and filled with some bad words. That might be the only way I could express myself. It is Rated **M** because of the words, and on how Alex (the heroine) describes some of the stuff she was beginning to see with Brand New Eyes. I promise to writ that series after writing this one. And I've also thought about making another _"girl-stuck-in-Twiligh"_ series, but I think it could be better. I'm not entirely sure. I've also been thinking about making a few _"Jacob perspectives_" of New Moon and posting it here, so yes, I am filled with projects.

Sophomore year in high school starts in June 7, and I may not be allowed to make anymore stories in between weeks, only weekends, so forgive me if I haven't been writing alot. I promise, I'd update my stories **AS SOON AS I CAN**. Thanks for tuning in guys. :D

* * *

Chapter 12: **Bloodsuckers VS. Mutts**

"Dang it! I forgot that I was supposed to meet Bella yesterday! Now I have to meet my appointment today. It's only 10:30, we can still make their lunch." It continued drizzling, as raindrops began entering my room. We still haven't fixed the broken window and windowsill. Mom's going to _murder_ me. I began packing some needed objects in case some unpredicted stuff begins happening.

"You don't curse, do you?" He smiled musingly, rolling around the bed, messing up his own work on the perfectly clean, creaseless and smooth bed. He better make that up again, or else he's going to face my wrath.

"Yes, I don't. It just doesn't sound right coming out from my mouth… I mean, it sounds right, but it isn't good to hear. I just don't like cursing." I shrugged. Yes, that's right, you heard it, and I don't curse. I lived for a good seventeen years, and I don't curse as much as other people do. My expressions are usually Oh My God, What the Hell and words that I make ups like _Dagnamit!_

"Well, Crap and Damn, good for you!" He roared a loud laugh and fixed himself upright sitting. "So, we're going to Bella's school?"

"Yeah, I think so. I still gotta meet her though. Something I've always dreamt since 2006. Meeting her would be like a dream come true! And also the Cullen's, especially Edward! I think I'm going to die if I get a chance to…" I turned to Jacob and I saw him flinch and grunt. He also wrinkled his nose, as if he could already smell Vampires.

"You dream of meeting _bloodsuckers_? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No, I don't. They just seem to be… _interesting_. They live on nothing but blood, they evidently _are_ dead, but they still require breathing. Just like you guys, werewolves, or _shape shifters_ as I put them. You guys run on a very high temperature, which would literally mean that you guys have _Hyperpyrexia_, going on a boiling 42° Celsius, that has _got_ to be abnormal. Then your molecules shift from one of a person's, to a ten foot tall wolf, something interesting to the minds of normal humans." I noted him, smiling and forcing him to forget about the whole bloodsucker's being bad thing. That was a real magical time for me, when I explained this to him. I never really realized that I have a quite wide vocabulary, though.

"Okay, I _really_ don't understand what you find in _vampires_ that make em' interesting, but I'm sure as hell I know why you find werewolves interesting. We're the _best_ remember? We're fast, we're _still_ considered _'part human'_, and…" Jacob grabbed my wrist and dragged it up his neck, as my tan arm hung upon his warm shoulder. "And, we're literally _hot_." It's true. All of the things he said were true. It was like he was the wingman of his kind. He was good at saying good thing about his _species_, if he was considered a species anyway.

"You do know that sixty percent of the population in this entire world prefers to be _bitten_ by vampires, rather than hang out with a _whole_ _pack_ of werewolves, do you?" I felt him shudder right in front of me, which forced me to pull my hand away. _Gah! _I pissed him off again. "Sorry. I pissed you off, didn't I?" I looked down, and blushed embarrassingly. I don't blush much, but I sure do become as red as ever when I get embarrassed, or get overly temperamental or just plain exhausted after a long run.

"Yes, you did. You just have a knack of pissing off supernatural creatures, don't you?" He snorted. I had nothing else to say, so I just nodded, must've been a natural born talent, pissing people off. "And, I can't believe people out there really want to get bitten and infected by their disease. The thought of it actually disgusts me. The thought of even their very reeking existence is circling this atmosphere, disgusts me." He rolled his eyes, and it made me flinch a little bit. I _was_ one of those filthy, reeking diehard fans who always wanted to be bitten by the fabulous _Edward Cullen_.

"_They_ just love the thought of freezing breath near the base of their throat, long, icy white fingers gripping their heads, golden rod depths to look into to, shining bright teeth that are sharp enough to even snap werewolves' necks. Yeah, it's really what teens nowadays are fantasizing about." The immediate image of Edward Cullen popped to my head when I described everyday TwiHards fantasies about the hot hunk and the hot hunk playing the hot hunk, Robert Pattinson. Back off girls, he's _mine_.

"Wait, how would you know this? You don't happen to _dream_ of this, do you?" I was caught off guard, thinking of what excuse would I go for. I could immediately lie, but that would make my defensiveness more obvious. However, I could mumble out stupid things, but that would make everything else _obvious_ too. God! I was caught in the middle. In addition, I hadn't even realized that I took long time thinking about this decision that I actually forgot that Jacob was in front of me, waiting for my answer. Before I could even respond to that long pause, he immediately jumped to the nearest conclusion that I was afraid he'd give when he'd notice the silence I'd given him.

"_Oh my God_, you had _dreamt_ of being bitten by a vampire. That's a stupid thought _Eve_! How could you even think of such repulsive things like that?"

"Why are you even jumping to conclusions, when you actually hadn't heard what my answer was? You're not even entirely sure if it was _my _fantasy or not, and God sure does know, Jacob Black, that whatever I think about and_ or_ dream about, is nobody else's business." _The Hell! _I just did two illogical and irrational things back there. First of all, I used the Almighty God's name in vain. And Second of all, I just got overly defensive, showing what I really thought and what really was _to_ Jacob, revealing what I'd know he'd overreact to about. "And yes. It was a _dream_ before, but now, I sure as hell know that I don't want to do it, _or_ even think about it." I lied. I could use anything now to get him and the wolves' out of my back and just enjoy this business trip. I hope he was convinced. With my dark brown eyes, expressional and convincing as always, it pairs up with my words and ideas that makes great combinations with my lies.

"What do _people_ even _see_ in Vampires, fictional or not, that made them much more sexually attractive¾" That was something uncalled for. I tried to block him out of my mind. The words, the meaning they sent to my brain, and even tried to block him from even continuing that sentence aloud.

"They aren't any less sexually attractive as ya'll. People just find them more… _beautiful, dazzling, and hypnotizing_¾" I guess I'm not the only one capable of blocking someone else out in rudeness. I had a mindful of adjectives to describe the beautiful creatures vampires are, as to _Stephenie Meyer's_ description of them. They seemed pretty… _sexy_.

"Enough. They're such masochistic freaks. It'd be better getting bitten by a werewolf in human form, rather than having bloodsuckers stalk you and have lust for you blood, waiting for an exact moment to be close enough to snap yours or any of those idiots' necks." He said in a bitter tone. His head snapped up and I waited for things to get better. For me, having fights aren't symbols of growing apart. For me, it's just a symbol of your care for each other. You concerns, and how you'd rather keep that other person from making a very huge mistake. Though I love fights, sometimes I just hope that they won't end into something real drastic, you know, like having him chase me as a wolf throughout Forks, _that_ kind of drastic.

Suddenly I realized his warm hands were holding my face, loose enough that I can still move my jaw and make facial expressions, but tight enough that I can't turn my head anywhere. I looked into his dark brown depths that seemed to hypnotize me. It's like we're communicating on a totally different level, where only our eyes only have to meet, and it already seems like we've already had the longest conversation ever.

"They just _love_ it when long, tan fingers grip their heads, right, and dark brown depths to look into." His hands pressed warmly on my face, as his eyes studied my expression, as if surveying me. He lowered his face to my neck and began brushing nose on my skin. "…The thought of warm breath, near the base of their throat." He held my shoulders firmly, to make sure I kept my feet planted to the ground. Then I felt his teeth graze on my neck, up and down. "Shining bright teeth, not sharp enough to snap any vampires' neck…" He moved from my neck to my earlobe. "But sharp enough to bite through any humans' neck." And he bit the side of my neck. It wasn't painful, though it wasn't pleasant either. It made me flinch a bit. I forgot I was ticklish there. I giggled and a small seizure rocked me out of my present condition, and made me fall to the floor. I laughed out loud.

"What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm ticklish in the neck region. That's why I usually don't let anyone near my neck. If I would ever want to be bitten by a _vampire, _that I'd never wanted to do, I'd prefer to be bitten in the arm. Whenever someone would ever go near my neck, my adrenaline would pump up and I'd get to their neck first, ready to snap." I remembered once, Charlevoix tried touching my neck when I had some piece of jewelry on. I got so overdramatic that I almost cut his major veins' of with a Swiss knife.

"Really? Well then give me a right example of _that_ happening."

"Okay, here's another one. My best friends back home, we used to _love_ tickling each other. No holds barred. There'll only be one rule and one rule alone: No Neck Tickling. Then one time, Carla _accidentally_ touched my neck. I jerked so hard, my arm hit a nearby nightstand, and _accidentally_ punched my friend, Dawn, in the face. It was so embarrassing, and I tried to make up for her, and thankfully, she had already forgiven me." Remembering that memory was an exact nightmare, Dawn almost bled and bruised while Carla had to pay for the damage done.

"Seriously?"

"No. Not _Seriously_. That's why I'm warning you, because I _wasn't._" I said sarcastically.

"Well then, you've been very stubborn and that costs for a tickling. _Ten Minutes_… of tickling." Oh no he didn't. Well, he didn't have to be afraid of being kicked in the face. He's a wolf for Pete's sake! He held his hands up and then touched my neck and began poking it repeatedly, which caused me to jerk away. I look like someone who's having a seizure! I stood up, and exited the door, and locked myself inside the bathroom. He knocked loudly, making me think that any second, the door would break down.

"Aw, come on, Eve. Have fun a little bit."

"Tickling me is _not_ fun, for both parties. I can't afford kicking you in the face, or hopefully, not anywhere else, _if you know what I mean." I_ said whispering over the door. He continued knocking.

"Okay, okay. I won't tickle you anymore."

"Yeah, right, like I believe that Jacob Black. I know you, and your personality, and I'm sure as hell that you won't keep that promise."

"I promise. I'm not anymore. Just come out, and… And…"

"Oh look, you don't even know what you're going to do once I get out!"

"How 'bout I drive you to Bella's School?" Of course, he'd have to drive me. It's either that, or I'm going to drive the Rabbit for a while.

"Sure, sure, just back off the door for a few feet, and I'll open. Just promise, not to charge at me with ten full fingers, ready to poke my neck, alright?" He didn't answer. I took my time in opening the door. I was so self conscious that I looked like I was guarding someone off, so that someone could steal a precious jewel from a museum. I looked around, left to right, and opened the door fully. I didn't find Jacob anywhere, where'd he go? I just told him to go away a few feet, and he disappeared in thin air. What the Hell? I searched the room, the kitchen, and everywhere, he wasn't there. Aw, sucks for me.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Someone from behind me, and it was Jacob.

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't trust you. You know that I _did_ have trust issues, did you?"

"I don't. Why, don't you trust me?" He had a puppy dog look on his face. I don't fall for puppy dog faces anymore, but he just didn't have the face, his eyes showed me complete sincerity. Then I thought, he was good at this acting thing, with him and Bella on _Eclipse_. It's just not going to work for me anymore. I've learned to be numb, and unaffected.

"I don't really know. I've learned to not just give anyone a piece of my heart. Sometimes, they just toy with it, and they don't even care whether it breaks or not. They don't even try to fix it in any way. So I've learned my lesson. I've learned to be like a porcelain doll. Have the looks, but doesn't have any emotion for anything anymore." What the hell? Compared myself to a porcelain doll, I'm not that beautiful, nor pale.

"How 'bout trying it sometimes, with me?"

"What can I do? What can you do to make me see a difference?"

"We can ride a motorcycle, jump off a cliff, and leave you alone with a dangerous creature like me."

"You're not dangerous Jacob. And even if you are, I'm in love with danger, so there's nothing you can do about it." I held his face and smiled. His eyes sparkled, and his smile widened than usual. Like his old Jacob, was not a werewolf yet, smile. I noticed that I accidentally mentioned _I'm in love with danger_. He might be thinking of another meaning. I wasn't in love with him, or so I think I'm not. I began walking towards the door and just called back at him, "I'm going to your car now. We better get to Forks High, or else we won't see them."

Jacob followed, and everything was just a slow drive to Forks High. I really love the view from here. The trees, the waters, the skies, the rays of sun peeking through the clouds, and small drops of water trickling down his window, it all seemed beautiful. Even more beautiful than how the movie presented it. We got to Forks High and lucky for us, it was already their lunch time. We just entered the main entrance, and there most of the students are, loitering around the hallways. We wouldn't really stick out like a sore thumb. I mean _I_ wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb, while Jacob was a six-footer, catching everybody's attention.

"So, where to ma'am?"

"Cafeteria Jacob. We're here for Bella, remember?" We headed for the cafeteria, and there we saw Eric's table. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Lauren and Tyler were there, but there was no sign of Bella in the atmosphere, till' I felt Jacob shake violently behind me. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at something. I followed his sight and saw that Bella was sitting alone, and _zombie like_. Jacob looked sympathetic, and Bella seemed so lonely. "Jacob, why don't you go sit with Bella for a while?" I suggested.

And Jacob got overly excited, running to Bella's table. I could let him pass for now and just get talking to Eric and his friends. I walked over to their table, hopefully being accepted after blowing him off yesterday over meeting Jacob. Once Eric saw me, a huge smile lit up his face and stood up to meet me.

"Yo guys, and ladies, this is my friend Vange. I met her yesterday, and she's supposed to meet _us_ and _Bella_ yesterday lunch. She's twenty-four hours late." Eric said sarcastically, and smiled widely. "Come sit with us." He grabbed a chair and let me sit down, I smiled and I saw that everybody in the table was looking at me.

"Hey, I'm Evangeline Clair Simpson, but I guess you can call me Vange. I'm from Charlotte County, Florida, and I'm here because my mom took me with her to _Forks_. I'm enjoying it so far."

"Great! I'm Mike, Mike Newton. This is Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Ben and Tyler. Of course, you've already met Eric." Mike introduced himself. He had nice, sky blue eyes, blonde hair, and sort of a baby face, very round, very smooth. He had a friendly smile, and he was quite good looking, in another way besides what _Vampires_ in this book looked alike. I glanced right through his right shoulder to see Bella and Jacob looking alright, so far so great, no arguments yet. Why'd there even be any fights between them, it's _New Moon_ for Pete's sake. No fighting, just falling in love.

"Who's the tall hunk you came here with?" Jessica whispered beside Mike. God! They saw Jacob, and Mike already knows him, so I think I've got some alibi to think of if I'd like to make sure no one's on to me. I can tell that Mike recognized him, by just the look in his eyes, and I also could tell that Jessica seemed interested in Jacob. I mean, who wouldn't? He's actually a really nice guy when you're in his good side, but he could be as temperamental as a werewolf, if you know what I mean?

"That's Jacob. He's Bella's best friend, and he's a friend of mine. He keeps Bella alive, and not looking like a Zombie, while he keeps me company for my short stay, small world, huh? Well, I and Bella aren't actually related, nor do we know each other. We just have mutual friends, like you guys and that Jacob kid." Jessica nodded, understanding.

"So, what brings you here?" Eric asked.

"I really don't know. Maybe I'm just here to apologize to you, for blowing you off yesterday. Or maybe I'm here to slum. Or maybe, I'm just here to accompany Jacob to talk to Bella. I really don't know." I shrugged. Really, I didn't know. Why was I in here if my entire purpose was to make sure to keep the books in tact though I have often seemed to forget it? Sometimes, I just get too selfish. I'd rather have Jacob all to myself, the experience all to myself, than just keep the story true.

"Oh, okay then, looks like they're having a hell of a time though." Jessica replied dryly. Right then, I looked at the two of them, and they looked like they were disagreeing on something. Maybe about the secret Jacob had been keeping away from Bella? Maybe it was about me? If it was about me then I'd be completely mortified on how Bella might think of me once she knows I'd been making out with her best friend. I looked away immediately, and bowed my head, not wanting to look at what might happen next. Till' I heard Jessica whispers something under her breath.

"Hey, the hot hunk's walking over here." God! He's taking me to talk to Bella. I hope not. And thankfully, he didn't. He just pulled me up and silently walked me back to the rabbit, with complete silence, a blank expression, and a clenched jaw. Leaving Eric and the others with open jaws, and a weird look that screams _Okay_.


	14. Chapter 13: The Bet

Chapter 13: **The Bet**

The drive home was definitely disturbing. I felt a violent vibe from Jacob, which also has a small hint of sorrow, he was not contented. I felt every urge to ask him what was wrong. This might not be a very good time to ask him about it. I might piss him off again, or worse, he might _accidentally_ explode in his 'rabbit', something he was working on for the past how many months, starting with Bella's prom. I'd rather be safe than sorry.

The stereo was off, the windows were rolled down, and I could smell the fresh scent of pine trees surrounding us as we made our way back home. Jacob was focused and looking straight past the windshield, staring at the wide and open road, as I observed him from my peripherals. He gripped on the steering wheel real tight as if holding the safety bars of a rollercoaster ride. I wanted to take his mind off of things, and I hope he has a hungry stomach 'cause I'm in the mood for _Filipino Food_.

"Hey, why don't you stop over the nearest grocery store? How 'bout we buy some ingredients? I'll make some _Sinigang_. It's a famous Philippine Dish, and it's one of my favorites. You pick, _Shrimp_, _Pork_ or _Milk Fish_?" I knew all _three_ recipes. Well, you would if it's your favorite Philippine Dish.

"You're actually going to cook?" He sound shocked an amazed. Why, he hasn't seen a back talking, Lady Gaga song singing, ten mile jogging, Philippine and Italian food cooking, Musically Inclined girl before, or was I the first one?

"What's so surprising? You don't want me to cook for you, cause' you're afraid to get food poisoning, well _I'm Sorry_." I replied to him sarcastically as he begins to slow down on the shoulder, begins heading for a right turn and there, pulling up near a small grocery store.

"No. I mean, it's just so sudden, and _yes_, surprising as well. Why'd you decide to cook?"

"Cause' you look a little down, and I think some funny kitchen moments with me, including me slicing a finger off, would actually be a real cheerer-upper for you. I don't know. I try my best to make people happy. That's actually _part_ of what I do, besides making people _disappointed_ and or _pissed_." I snorted out, and there, Jacob was already out and already trying to get my door opened for me. I guess my instincts were right; he _is_ hungry and is begging for food, that's why he's so down. _Aw_.

"Pork." He said, and that gave me an idea of what I need for the ingredients. I'm going to need Pork, tomatoes, onions, garlic, string beans, radish, green fingered pepper, tamarind, taro, fish sauce and river spinach. We looked and smelled for the right type of pork, not too old, and not yet soiled. Something that was a _specialty_ of Jacob's, having a strong sense of smell. Buying ingredients was easy having him around, for company, for help, and even for warmth. The store was off the hook with coldness! It feels like I was in the North Pole. Though whenever I shiver, Jacob was always there to wrap an arm around my shoulder, and to share his heat with me.

After shopping, he helped me with the groceries and headed back to the house. I had time to cook food that people would actually _eat._ And I won't have to spend money for fast food. So this is actually a win-win for me. We got home as soon as possible with Jacob's _decent_ rabbit, and I prepared the cooking materials. I remembered how my grandmother taught me well, and I think she'd probably taught me better if I would be able to repeat this dish without any help from her or a written down recipe, just my own memory.

Everything went well as Jacob sat down on the kitchen table behind me. Nothing burned yet, nothing got soiled yet, I didn't cut a finger off, _yet_. I hear Jacob's soft laughter behind me at times when I overreact to the simplest of things like almost stabbing my hand with a butcher's knife, really funny, though really traumatizing. Of course, an hour or two later, I've already finished cooking, and Jacob helped me prepare the table. Good Boy. We proceeded to eating, and I was nervous he wouldn't like it, because I don't think _Filipino_'s really his taste.

"How is it? Is it too salty, too sour? God, Jacob! Tell me!" He was just sipping the soup, and he didn't reply. He just stared blankly into space. I tasted the soup, and GOD, it was sour! And that's how it was supposed to be, but besides that, I don't think there'd be any other reason to overreact like he did.

"This is actually pretty good. _Sinigang_?" It sounded like he said _Sing-gang_. When he said it, it sounded pretty funny. My Granma always spoke in a Hispanic accent, I've always thought she was speaking in Spanish, till' she told me it wasn't Spanish, it was Filipino.

"It's pronounced _Si-ni-gang_, with an "Ah" sound in the gang part. But, thank you anyways. I loved that you enjoyed something passed down to me by my Granma. She's really something, and I was her first granddaughter…"I trailed off, and saw that there were only a few grain of rice on Jacob's plate. He was almost done. He looked like he would already lick it off the plate, but good for him he didn't. He just got some more, sat down on the table opposite of me, and began digging in.

"You better give me the recipe."

"You cook, Jacob?" I was surprised. He looked like the type of guy who only _helped_ with the cooking, but not be the one directed in front of the _stage_ or _stove_, or whatever he would call it.

"No, I certainly do not cook. But I think I can make a few souls taste this, and ask Emily if she could do it. You should at least leave me with something to remember you about." Aw, how sweet. He warms the cockles out off my heart. Wow, that was something from _Breaking Dawn_, about Leah Clearwater, my favorite Quileute girl.

"Sure, I would. And hey, leave some for my mother. She'll be glad to hear that I made her favorite _Philippine_ dish for her, and I hope it'd even take away her worry from the broken window and the ripped wallpaper." I snorted out. "You know, you're a pretty reckless and clumsy and stupid for a wolf if you couldn't handle yourself inside a small room. You destroyed the room, and it also left my mother speechless, that's some real talent, Jacob." I teased, but to him it was more of an insult rather than a tease. I saw his expression change and I know that I crossed another line.

"You know, telling that to an uncontrollable werewolf is like telling a leech not to drink blood. You're not really being fair, and I'm sure that this isn't a choice for us, like we wanted to be monsters."

"Well, at least you could try being less overacting, like Sam. Be more like Sam. Stop getting mad over such simple things, and don't act so violently. I guess you can handle it even with a few rules like this." I laughed and put my dishes on the sink. I began washing them, and I saw Jacob beside me, helping.

"It's not that easy, Eve. You try not acting so violently around people, and not being pissed off!" The Jacob Time Bomb about to explode in three… two… one. "Oh and how 'bout try running around half naked all the time, with your clothes hanging around your mouth." He added sarcastically. I washed the rest of the materials I had with me. The knife, the cutting board, the pans, the bowls, the plates and etcetera, but the thing that was kept in my tight grip was the butcher knife I'd use a while ago to dice the pork. I decided to hide it under the sink. I don't think holding a knife, in between a temperamental werewolf, and an easily pissed off human would be a really good idea.

"It's _so_ easy trying not to act violently. You know what's _not_ easy? Cleaning after the reckless werewolf afterwards! And do you know how _hard_ it is to be living in the wettest place in the continental U.S. as to being used to the hot temperature of Miami, Florida beach life? Adjusting isn't just hard, it's _to die for._" I added, and walked inside my room, waiting for Jacob to follow. I opened my suitcase filled with clothes, usually skirts, short shorts and tank tops. "Do you know how hard it is to be a _normal_ human, walking around in such clothing? It was normal in Florida, since everyone there where's stuff like this. But if you where things like this _here_, you gotta be running at a very _high_ temperature to be _that_ hot!" Jacob was all serious, and I could see that he was getting a lot more intense. He was shaking oh so violently that it was starting to scare me. I wouldn't want to be like Emily, but I have to stand up for myself.

"Yeah, like it's also my fault that you brought hooker clothes!" _Ugh!_ Oh no he didn't. That did it. I pushed him to the bed and grabbed the candle stick I hit him with the other night.

"You are _not_ going to criticize what I wear, dog! Speak for yourself, you wear cutoffs and hand me downs. I wear _Forever 21_ and _Abercrombie_ straight from the shop. So, if you'd want to keep your face arranged, you _wouldn't_ go there." That felt good. Releasing my anger on a superhuman, not human, _werewolf_, I felt empowered.

His expression changed and he was laughing now. Something funny Mr. Black the annoying? He grabbed the candle stick from my hands and lay it down on the bed. He stood up and hugged me. I saw his smile widen, and it was as sunny as ever, it made me relax a little. "See?" He said. "It's not easy being so _happy go lucky_. And you're not even a werewolf. Try positioning yourselves in our shoes. We get so angry that it seems like we're some PMS-ing adolescents." He was right. I got mad at him for calling me a hooker, which is rightfully something to get mad about, though he was _really right_. It made me feel guilty. I was the one throwing punches, and giving death threats. Ideas began popping in my mind randomly. A few memories of me and my friends back home daring each other, and betting the usual after fights about being in each other's shoes. Happy times, where we accidentally hurt each other but refuse to accept the apologies we give to one another. I sighed.

"Okay, okay. So, how 'bout we make a bet. I'll be in your shoes for a day, and you'll be in mine. That would seem fair. You'll be the weird, obnoxious, bratty, pushy, selfish girl I am, and I'll be the obnoxious, rude, arrogant, pushy werewolf you are." He raised an eyebrow, as if thinking this was such a lousy idea, which it is. I gave him a little time to think about it, and I noticed his mouth pull up slightly in the corners.

"You do know that you can't phase right? And I'm sure as hell that they're going to need me tomorrow. And you also _do_ know that you can't be half naked the way I'm half naked, without freezing yourself to death now do you?" He was right, annoyingly, _again_, though I promised myself that I could take anything that gets pushed too me, regardless. I was reckless at heart, and I don't think there would be any down side to this. I'd be able to see Jacob dressed appropriately, and be the one to answer to my mother.

"You're absolutely right, but I'd take the chance to freeze to death. I'd take a chance for anything to see you dressed up _well_." I accented the word well, since I could let him where anything nice for once. "You'd be me, which means, you have to control your anger, and you'd have to _dress up_. We're going out of Forks to get you into some nice threads. Something that hides that six-pack and something that hides those legs, and where some shoes, _damn it!_" I covered my mouth at the accidental slip of the words. God, I cussed, and Jacob was there to hear it. _Ay Carumba!_

"You slipped." Jacob laughed. "And no, I will not be wearing anything _you_ buy. It will look ridiculous on me! And I refuse to promise that I will not phase!" He added. He was being stubborn. Can't have that, could we?

"Promise, I'm a fashion type of girl, and I know what would look good on you. And I think you have to train yourself not to phase, for me, and for Bella, or for the other girls that may come after her." That gave him a glum look. He sat on the bed again and his face was blank, though I could see a hint of depression in his eyes. "Speaking of Bella, what did you two talk about a while ago?" Those really made me curious, and fear him from the drive home. He sighed and began explaining.

"I can't believe she can't remember what I told her before, the first time we met in La Push. The legends of the cold ones and our ancestors who descended from wolves, she couldn't remember that. She only remembered her precious bloodsucker." He looked upset, as if he was torn apart. "I really wish she could just remember and get it over with. No more secrets between us, just the plain old truth."

"Hey, dude, don't worry. She'll figure it out, approach you the next time she sees you, and she'll even plant a fight with Paul, that'd make you and Paul phase. Here's some advice, don't take your clothes off when you phase. It's part of the story." And that's what did it: It made him smile again. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, she'll accept you for being a wolf. But act like you're surprised when she tells you too. Call her a hypocrite." He continued to laugh, though he didn't even seem to act curious why I told him to call her a hypocrite. He just trailed himself of with the sound of his own booming laughter.

"I wouldn't even ask why that is so, but since it came from the almighty book reader who knows the rest of our future, and then I'll be damned. I'll do what you had advised, and I'll accept the bet." That shocked me. I wasn't really sure he'd go for such a stupid idea, and now that he was, I was the one that should be damned. My eyes widened, and my jaw fell. Not just 'cause of that, but because I actually told him that I was going to buy him clothes, which I couldn't even afford! That'd cost me about a hundred bucks! And that's not even worth it since all of them were going to Jacob! It wasn't fair. Well, hey, at least I already have a suitcase full of high quality clothes, while he has a closet filled with five pairs of shorts and two shirts. I even think he only owns a pair of Nike's that he was going to explode into when he confronts Paul. Poor baby. I laughed at myself mentally. "Aw, what's wrong? Didn't expect me to say yes, did you?" He added sarcastically and I just nodded my head.

"Yes, I didn't really expect that you would actually say yes, but since you already agreed, let's lay down some ground rules, just for fair play." _Yes, just for fair play, 'cause I do know how good you are at finding loopholes in treaties. Can't you just obey the rules for once, Jacob?_

"Sure, Sure." We shook hands to seal the deal, and then, a devilish smirk came across my face. He got himself into something he'd definitely regret. Either it'll be him who'll regret, or me. Either way, this is going to be a fun bet.

"So how 'bout having conversation on what we'd be betting. The first one who caves in loses. If you cave in, you'll walk around La Push telling everybody that you love every single one of them and if _I_ cave in…" He interrupted me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and then covered my mouth.

"That's enough. _I _get to pick what you're going to do." This will not end well. "_You_ will convince your mom you stay for another day." _Sweet_, but just hard to do, well I mean, asking mom for such a favor, and for what, to spend another day with Jacob, that just wasn't easy. It gave me a warm feeling that maybe, Jacob had come to take a liking in me. Maybe it's cause of my attitude. Maybe because he thinks that we kind of have the same personality. I can't believe he actually wanted me to stay. It's like _New Moon_ all over again. He let go off me and I sat on the floor, my usual ritual not wanting to mess up the bed.

"That was sweet, and so… uh… I don't know, but alright, now for the rules. You can't phase even how angry you are. And I can't put on any more clothes than what's required, underwear, a tank top, a pair of cutoffs and some shoes. That's it. So, are we all good?" He nodded and then flashed me a blinding smile. He was wearing a pair of cut-offs and a shirt he had stuffed in his trunk when we went to Forks, that reminded me of something.

"How much money you got?" _That was sudden_.

"Oh, I thought that love wasn't about money." He replied sarcastically.

"It's not love I was talking about, and no. I was asking cause' I'd be taking whatever you have to buy you a set of nice clothes you won't use more than once." He rolled his eyes. I ran my hands over his hair. Hmm, a little greasy, we need to add that to the budget.

"I am _not_ paying for something I _don't_ wanna do!" He protested.

"Well you already agreed, boy! You know what happens when we cave in. Now you don't want that. So just agree with me. Give me at least fifty bucks, and I'll pay for the rest." Cause' I have at least a hundred dollars on me left. I need to budget my cash more.

"No, no, no, no. I don't have that kind of money, dude. I may have a twenty, and pieces of scrap metal hanging around in the garage, but fifty? No. I'll need to loan some extra cash from my dad."

"Then loan away. I really don't care. But it's kind of part of the deal though, dress up nice, or you say _I Love You_ to Quil, Embry, Sam and even _Paul_. So deal with it." I said stubbornly. He sat down beside me and ran his hands through his hair. Should I be already whispering to myself, _He's so dreamy?_ Well, he was, but it wasn't worth it. He just looked like a normal guy to me, a normal _Jacob._

"You're mean."

"So are you. You destroyed the room, and your consequence is to pay up."

"How 'bout I just bribe you?"

"How could you bribe me if you don't have any cash on you?" I raised my eyebrows up, and I noticed his eyes spark. Whoa, that looked… What's the right word for my situation? _Hot_. He leaned closer and I was surprised when I notice his mouth pull up to a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not talking about money." _Oh God!_ His hands trailed up my spine and then ended on the nape of my neck. The anticipation was killing me, as I felt his warm body touch mine. His hand on my neck, my hand on his chest (What?), and then suddenly, his lips on mine, and we kissed. I heard sudden movement of metal, but I didn't mind it. It could ruin this moment for me. I also heard footsteps. That's when I became alert, but it was too late. There, my mom was, leaning on the doorframe with her hands crossed across her chest. She had her perfectly plucked eyebrow raised, her eyes wide with shock, and her Gucci heels tapping against the wooden floor as she eyed me and my lips on Jacob's. I pulled away of course, stood up and even pinched myself on the butt. Is this just a hallucination, or is my mom really there, _watching _me?

"Evangeline Clair Simpson." Mom declared, and I know I was about to get shipped back to California. Good Bye Jacob.


	15. Chapter 14: Meet my Mom, Jacob

Chapter 14: **Meet my Mom, Jacob.**

"**M**om!" _Oh My God!_ My mother was there, watching us, but actually her eyes were fixated on Jacob. I mean, what mom wouldn't have their eyes fixed on the six foot five, tan, muscular guy that looked like he was twenty five years old, caught kissing their seventeen year old daughter? And what would happen if I tell mom that this guy was probably only sixteen? Would she believe me, or have him thrown out of the vicinity.

I didn't even have the guts to look at Mom in the eyes, or Jacob's face. I feel sudden heat ran up to my face. I could already picture it before my eyes: _The Punishment_. No TV. No Cell Phone. No Telephone. No Computer. No Laptop. No Internet. No Parties. No Friends. Both that, the No Gadget or Fun Rule, or I go to California and spend the rest of my life with my dad. Well, I guess I deserve that, but at the same time, I think I don't. Mom's only rules were not to cross the Canadian border. It doesn't include: One, keeping the room intact. Two: Making out with guys. So, I don't think I disobeyed any rules _laid out_ for me.

"Mom, this is Jacob, the guy you saw yesterday, and the guy you asked me about last night." I saw how she flinched when I mentioned Jacob's name. She must've been shocked to death, I mean, the way how Jacob looked. Yeah, it's _very_ frightening. But, as for a mom, and a mom like her, I think she'd be very supportive of this. But since she was acting as both parental figures, a mom _and _a dad, I don't think she'd like it very much when she sees her _one and only_ seventeen year old daughter, caught in the act.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Simpson." Jacob said in the most gentlemanly way possible, even though I knew that he wasn't _this_ gentlemanly. I hope that brought him a chance with not having to face my mom's wrath. _Mom, you do know that being angry all the time is one of God's seven deadly sins?_ Yeah, look who's talking? The temperamental and aggressive badass caught kissing with another temperamental bad ass. But, as math states: Negative plus negative equals negative, as to negative times negative equals positive.

"Good Afternoon, Jacob." Mom forced out a smile. "Teary, may I have a word with you alone in my room?" _Gah!_ I'm going to have to listen to _Mom's Words of Wisdom_ a.k.a. The Thirty Minute Seminar before being sent to hell. She walked out of the doorframe and then I followed her to her room. She sat on the bed, and there, she started jumping up and down, and up and down, excitedly, like one of my friends back in Charlotte.

"You're such a liar!" Oh no! It has just been the first four words, and it's already that bad! I can't take it for another thirty minutes. "That was Jacob? The guy you talked to me about? He's _Hot!_" Okay… Something I didn't quite expect from my standing parental figure who was a major at Business and Marketing, but okay… "The way he looks chiseled. The glisten of his tan, _nice catch_! I can't believe he's actually here, and that he's _actually_ into you! And that you were kissing! I thought you told me you don't kiss on first dates?"

"It wasn't our first date anymore. The first date happened yesterday, and we only leaned in. No 'lip touching' yet, but I don't know what happened. He was quite pushy, and… and…" What was the right word? It's already on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to figure it out.

"Irresistible?" It was freakishly weird, but it was also freakishly right! I can't believe my mother could be right about this.

"You know, I'm actually really shocked right now that you aren't giving me one of your _'death'_ ceremonies. I really thought that you, catching me, kissing Jacob, would really earn me one hell of a flight to California with dad. But, you're really taking this better, than I've expected. And why are you home so early?"

"We were dismissed early. Brenda had the stomach flu, so we rushed her to the hospital. The poor dear, and then we went our separate ways and decided to continue the meeting tomorrow." Yeah. This really was the season wherein the _Stomach Flu_ was hitting almost everybody nowadays. Let's just hope neither me _nor_ my mom wouldn't be next. "And I'm not shocked right now because, he looks like he was in love with you. You do know that when you were looking down, and I was staring at the both of you, Jacob was staring right at you, swinging his arms lightly, as if wanting to hold your hand, but I think he's shy around me. I don't think he should be. I mean, if he's going to be dating my daughter…"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I will _not_ be dating Jacob. We're just too far away, apparently across the country. He's from the northwest, while we're from the southeast. And, long distance relationships won't really last that long. I know, I've heard." She thought I was going to be in a relationship with _Jacob?_ Hah, that'd be hysterical, and I know that it wouldn't be possible.

"Well, whatever you want to do with him, just not _sex_, I'd allow it." God! She was thinking of the 'S' word, while I was only thinking of _kisses_. My eyes widened in disgust then suddenly my eyes pressed closed.

"I can't believe that you even _mentioned_ that, Mom! Or even think about it, or even thought about thinking about it! You know I'd never do such a thing?" She raised a brow, and then stood up and headed for the door.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. I'll just be outside, getting to know him better."

"You're actually thinking of _speaking_ to him? About me?"

"What's so shocking, Teary? I mean, we have to know what his interests are, and what he plans to do in the future. He should be good for you!" Yeah right. Edward plus Charlie equals Thumbs Down. Jacob plus Charlie equals Thumbs Up. What about _Ivy_ plus _Jacob_? Will it be a negative, or a positive?

"Fine, just let me be there, to listen what you'd be asking him. When I make unnecessary noises signals, you shouldn't have asked that question, alright?" Mom rolled her eyes and exited the room. She went across the suite, and saw Jacob sitting on the perfectly arranged bed we saw a while ago. He had his hands clasped together, and he was looking down. He looked cute when he was kind of worried. My mom's footsteps echoed around the room, and then his head snapped up and he managed to pull out a smile.

"Hey Jacob, I'm Ivy. Forgive us for the mess. Last night, Teary here seemed to have broken the window and ripped the wallpaper. I don't know how she did it, but I'm sure she's in hot water for it. How about we start fresh and talk about you in the kitchen over Eve's _Sinigang_?" Yeah right. Mom, if you only know that it really was Jacob's fault that this whole room was a mess. But hey, she smelled it, and I hope she'll like it! It'd really help.

"Hey Mrs. Simpson, May I have a few words with Eve before we have our conversation?" Aw, polite little sucker! I know it's just an act, and as soon as he gets comfortable with Ivy, I think everything would be easy-peasy. He'd be calling her Ivy, giving her fist bumps and even laying around the couch. That's what had probably happened with him and Bella when they were at Charlie's house.

"Okay. I'll let you have a minute, and Jake… You may call me Ivy." What? And there she goes, already calling him _Jake_. I don't even call him that. So, if I were Edward in this situation, it's like calling Bella, _Isabella_. Jacob half smiled and then stood up, cupped my cheeks and gave me one small peck on the lips.

"I promise I'm going to be nice, anything to win your mom's heart, like I won yours." He ran his hands through my hair and looked me in those dark brown eyes. I gave him a big hug and whispered to him, "Well, you're _very_ smooth when it comes the ladies…" and then kissed his cheek. "But make sure it doesn't get to your head. A big head doesn't make you look that cute." Weird, we were already getting very mushy and _Romantic Teen Movie_ like, that it was so disturbing. He smiled wider, and then pulled away.

"You go ahead. I've got to fix this bed, creaseless, right?"

"Wow, how nice. Who are you and what had you done to _My_ Jacob?" That didn't sound right. He wasn't _My Jacob_. He was Bella's, though it may seem unfair too. He already has Edward. Give chance to others, Bella. Don't be selfish. You know that you can't have them both. You already have your immortal, sexy vampire with you, and you're going to be his bride soon. Making Jacob your best man, or maid of honor, or whatever, would only make things worse.

I took large strides to the door, and when I opened it, there my mom was, leaning her head on the door. She was eavesdropping! That was why Jacob decided to fix the bed, and even mentioned creaseless! Mom gave me a guilty chuckle and then rolled her eyes. _Gah!_ Mom is such an eavesdropper, and Jacob was such a user. Isn't anybody in this world for real anymore?

"Momma, what are you doing there?"

"He fixes the bed, and makes sure it's creaseless! Couldn't he be more perfect?" She sounds just like Alice, after finding the right outfit for Bella to wear in an occasion where she was actually held up against her will. Like Bella's birthday, Bella's wedding, and other parties that might come afterwards.

"That's none of your business, okay?"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Well, I'm sorry. Could you just go to the table and pretend like none of this _eavesdropping_ stuff happened. I'm sure he could hear you right now." Yes, with Jacob's enhanced senses, I think he'd probably hear this from the beginning of _Momma, what are you doing there?_

"Okay, okay."

"But wait. Before the interrogation you'd have Jacob undergo, let's talk about stuff. I'll be there, right behind him. You should sneak glances at me while asking questions, so that you'd know whether those are the right questions to be asking him. If I don't react, then that means that the question is fine." Hah Ha! It was like a freaking Déjà vu time for me, like the _Dad-to-Girlfriend_ conversation Billy and I had at Jacob's house. Now, it's kind of like a _Mom-to-Boyfriend_ conversation. Hope he doesn't screw up.

Mom nodded and headed for the table, when Jacob's large shadow came upon me. Strategically on time, of course, he was listening after all. He'd listen to my mom's footsteps, he'd listen to our voices, and once one of us was far enough away, it was his cue. Jacob headed to the other side of the kitchen table, sat down, and there I was, behind him, eyeing my mom down, ready to give her signals.

"Hello Jacob." My mother smiled, and there, just like Billy, Ivy declared to him calmly. "That's a nice name, Jacob. What's your full name?" Finally! I was going to figure out his _full_ name. It wasn't mentioned in the Twilight Saga, and I hope it'd be a nice one.

"It's Jacob _Alexander_ Black." H-what? I whispered it to my brain like this: Huuuu-whaaaat? His middle name was _Alexander?_ "It doesn't fit my name and the rest of my personality that much, so I don't mention it." I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen, and there my mom was copying my expression. It was _perfect_, was he kidding me? Jacob Alexander Black, _Jacob Alexander Black_, Jacob Alexander Black! He was ashamed of his beautiful middle name?

"Are you kidding? It's a beautiful middle name, _Alexander_. But, if you preferred being called just plain Jake, then I wouldn't argue anymore." My mom seemed shocked as well. "And hey, you look buff. What have you been doing?" That _needed_ the signal. I waved my arms high in the sky, and caught mom's eye. She winked and pretended to scratch her nose. What the hell? I forgot! She already asked, so there was no way to avoid the question! I think it's probably time to give up this whole charade and just relax and observe.

"I've been carrying lots of weights lately. I also like hitting the gym, running long distances, taking lots of protein, and no smoking, drinking, or drugs, not even steroids, just plain old determination and health care." Of course, some of them were lies. He doesn't take the gym. It's just like werewolf puberty they have to undergo. Like lots of heavy sleep, the growth spurt, having urges to eat more than usual. I've had that when I was thirteen, and that helped me grow _a lot_.

"Oh, do you? What else are your hobbies besides working out?"

"I fix cars, watch American Football, and usually…" Yeah, he sounds boring now. He can't mention the fact that he can turn into a wolf and that he patrols all night, to make his part of the treaty was safe from bloodsucking monsters called _Vampires_. And he also knows four more guys who turn into wolves. "I hang out with lots of wolves." Can't believe that he really mentioned that one, _aloud!_

"What do you mean?"

"My friends… They're really _like_ wolves. Loyal, trust worthy, always there… I really take my personality from them. I'm also really more of an outdoorsy person. You could always see me running around the forests of La Push." It was the truth, but really, he stretched it. What a smart little demon.

"Wow! How old are you?"

"I'm only sixteen. I just turned sixteen last January 14th."

"Younger, but that'd do." My mom said approving.

"Okay, that's enough conversation for one day. We can't afford to burn daylight." I declared from across the table. "Come on, Jacob. We gotta go before the mall closes." I tried to make him stand, but God, he was just so heavy. Mom seemed to overhear me saying something about the mall.

"Aw, poor guy, you're going to be dragging him to your girly doings in the mall, burning out every piece of testosterone he has on his well built body."

"**MOM!**" Can't she get me any less embarrassed this day? And then Jacob's laughter followed my scream of horror to get my mom to _shut up!_

"No, it's okay Ivy. We'd just be going to Port Angeles, hang out a few. I'd have her back by 6:30pm, I promise." And there, Jacob turned on his charm. As how he swore a while ago, I think he had won my mother's heart.

"Going to Port Angeles? Well here." Mom started going through the items inside her pocket, and gave me two Benjamin's. Jackpot! Two hundred big ones, just for this day with Jacob! That left me with three hundred buckaroonies! "A little something, something for you guys to spend. Just make sure to return before seven." She handed me the cash with a wide smile, and eyed Jacob, not with a warning glare, but with a _She's-in-your-hands-now_ look.

"Thanks mom!" I gave her a hug, and then I exited the door. I can't believe she actually handed me that, and just let me go with Jacob! Well, Jacob really had a way of dazzling parents in his own way, though the _Twilight Mom's_ usually prefer Edward. They haven't laid their eyes on Jacob yet, and on how much _Taylor Lautner_ did to maintain his character. That's why they think Edward's the _best_.

I waited just outside of the door, leaned my back and head against the wall, and thought about whatever things Bella was missing by choosing Edward. She could've stayed human, she could've made Charlie and Renee happier, and she could've had a normal human life. But it was her opinion. She mentioned that she never had wanted to have a normal life. She was always attracted to the weird and the freaky. But hey, I'm attracted to the weird and freaky too. I could've married a vampire and I wouldn't care, as long as I have a life, that's all that mattered.

I'm definitely _Team Jacob _now. I also can't believe the fact that _Jacob 'Alexander' Black_ himself, converted me from being on Edward's Fan Club, to his team. It was really magical, and I really can't believe that it actually happened. Jacob exited the door and turned to me. He gave me a wink and a devilish smile, and then pushed his lips against mine.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and mine was unnoticeably climbing up his back, clutching my arms to his neck. I gathered his hair in my hands and began pulling on them. I felt his response by pulling me much closer to him with our already touching bodies. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving me unsatisfied, weirdly unsatisfied. I pulled out my lower lip, and he laughed at my attempt to pout.

"Don't look at me like that. I just won your mother's heart, won you another two hundred dollars, and won you your mother's forgetfulness so that she wouldn't hold the broken window against you anymore. I think I deserve a thank you." He raised his chin up proudly, and put his arm around my shoulders, began dragging me back to the parking lot. He really kept his word with the shopping thing.

"Thank You. I owe you a lot Jake." I saw how his eyes widened, and how the sparkles in them grew more prominent. I just called him Jake, and he enjoyed that. But wait, why'd he do that? The doing stuff my way, the being kind to my mom. I really thought he wouldn't care about me. I'm just another girl he saw walking around on the beach a day ago, unless something happened, unless I'm his _Imprint_.

I can't believe I was thinking about being Jake's imprint. I wasn't meant to be with him. He was meant to be with Renesmee, forever and always, in 2008, which is like two years more in _The Twilight Timeline_, but a year earlier in _my_ world. But, what would I do if I _was_ his imprint? Would I tell my mom about him and his past? Would he really move in with us in Florida? Would he really follow me there, and just leave the story behind? Oh God, Stephenie Meyer's going to sue me, or do anything _law related_, as soon as I get the difference between a Slander and a Libel. That's why I'm failing Government. Why am I thinking about this? There are only two answers, yes or no, so there may be a fifty percent chance that I _wouldn't_ be his imprint. Let's just hope I'm not.

I hadn't realized that I just dozed off a while ago. Everything was a blur, and all I remembered was the movement of the background right before my eyes, and Jacob's hand in front of me, waving up and down in an attempt to wake me up from a lousy little fantasy. Then the seizure movement of my body, as if there was an earthquake rocking me to my core, which was just Jacob moving me to and fro to wake me up.

"Oh sorry, I just had a long thought about… _stuff_. But thanks anyways, Jake. I really owe you big time. You're a really good _friend_. You've been nice to me from the start, and so were your La Push _friends_. You've been nice to my mom, and so much more things I don't have the liberty or the memory to mention." We were already on the parking lot. That was fast. Either he carried me, or we brisk walked, or time just went by so fast. I saw the Rabbit, just a few cars away from us. I felt Jacob's hands cup my cheek, which made me stop. His eyes studied my face with a serious expression that got me quite worried. I felt my forehead crease, but before anything else gets out of hand, his serious expression turned into a teasing one.

"You're welcome. I am pretty _awesome_, aren't I?" _Gah!_ I shouldn't have mentioned all those stuff. Now he's gotten so full of himself that I want to hit my fist in his face so deep that it'd actually ruin that pretty face of his. But, I just can't seem to find it in me the strength or the desire to ruin his pretty face. He's just done so much for me.

"You're getting a big head again. Try not to be so full of yourself."

"It's not pride. Its confidence, baby!" He declared proudly and the headed for the Rabbit, started the engine, and there we go, driving to Port Angeles to shop for him. _I _can't believe _a lot_ of things, and a few of those things are: One, I was in Forks with Jacob. Two, we have a little something, something going on. Three, he might have imprinted on me, and I still can't get it straight! I'm just going to have to ask him straight away. No more curves, no more sweet talk, just pure, true blood, question.

"Jacob, have you already imprinted?" _I tried leaving out the word 'me'._ Yes, it's quite a strange question for an _almighty_ reader such as myself, who already knows what's in store for Jacob, and what's in store for his pack. He raised a brow and faced me confusingly. It's like asking a pure blood American if he could speak in _English_. It was entirely stupid.

"I thought you know _all_?"

"I'm serious Jacob." My tone was monotonous and worried.

"No. I haven't yet. At times, I've wanted to. I've really forced myself to, but it just was impossible." Yeah Jake, I heard. "I was like, _Come on, Jake. Imprint already_. But, it wasn't working. I've tried it with Bella before. And I've tried it with you…" This is another moment worth of a huuuu-whaaaat? He chuckled softly and then stared back at the road. "That's why I stared at you for a long moment when we first saw each other. I just wanted to tell someone about all this, without having to disobey one of _The All Might Alpha _Sam's orders. Imprinting is just something you wouldn't expect. It'd be…"

"Something you wouldn't expect to happen, to someone who you don't expect it to be." I finished his sentence, and let out a sigh. I remembered how Stephenie Meyer described it how Jacob imprinted on Renesmee just by looking at her, getting ready to lunge for her, and to kill her. But then, he stopped after he saw her eyes that were just like Bella's.

"How'd you know?"

"I read remember? And, I know who will you imprint on and when you will imprint, but I can't tell you who she is, what her name is, what is she, _especially_ who's she related too. But, the thing you could be sure about is that it would happen soon. Two more years of waiting Jacob and everything you love will be nothing on the love you will have for _that_ lucky girl." Jake's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and I felt the rabbit stop suddenly. I didn't have my seatbelt on, so I was accidentally moved by the law of inertia. We stopped in the middle of the road. "What the hell, Jacob?" Good thing there were no cars around.

"I'd imprint? Really? What does she look like?" Jacob suddenly sounded quite interested. I fixed myself, and pointed on the road so that he could continue driving while I tell him all about _little_ Renesmee.

"Just shut up, drive, and I'll tell you all about her." And Jacob did as what I've told him to, very good, nice doggy. I wanted to give him a treat if I could. A little inside joke of mine. "She has high cheekbones, like Jolie. She has a straight nose and Jolie's full lips." Have you noticed that I've been trying to use all sorts of Jolie stuff on him? "She has long, curly bronze hair. If you're wondering what _bronze_ hair color is. It's kind of a reddish-brown. She also has matching chocolate brown eyes…"

"Like yours?" Son of a gun, he keeps on interrupting me, and I'm going to break his jaw for Bella, and for Edward. I'd even get help from Paul, if I can't do it myself. Paul and I are utterly close, if I recall correctly. Though that little compliment did bring back a flood of red to my cheeks despite of what my irritated emotion that very moment was.

"No, like Bella's, but do I really have chocolate brown eyes? I really thought of them as being hazel." Really, I did. I don't know. I must be color blind and all.

"Oh. And yes, you have chocolate brown eyes too." I was kind of distracted. The flush of red on my cheeks grew even stronger. I hope he can't see it under this tan. Instead of thanking him for the flattering, I decided to get even more irritated because he was interrupting me and all. Does he even want to know what else there is with his _girl_?

"Okay, back to the point. She's hot, like you, but isn't _that_ hot. She's just a lot warmer. She often looks like she wears blush on and eye shadow, and lip stick, but she doesn't. It's called natural beauty. Some people have it, some people don't…"

"Like you?" Please give this boy something to fill his mouth to stop blabbering! I can't seem to continue what I'm going to say when he's out and about making comments while the story is still going on.

"Would you just let me finish?" I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the seat. "She's also as pale as Bella. She's perfect, and she's the most beautiful girl you could ever see." Then silence. Nothing. Oh, I get it. He thinks there's probably more to this girl. "I'm done now." And Jacob's mouth began moving again.

"Is she as beautiful as you?"

"Would you stop that? I'm not as beautiful as you think, and so is Bella. That girl you'd be imprinting on is more beautiful than all the girls in this world _combined_. And the good thing is that she loves you, and she calls you _her_ Jacob." That made my heart twinge. It's like my heart's been punctured by a nail with a nail gun. Why was I feeling like this? God, I've had a reputation for being bitter in Charlotte. No, not bitter, bitter. What I mean is that I've always been considered a person who _doesn't-fall-too-hard-too-fast_. It's just not me, but now I've seen to have fallen in love with Jacob.

"Wow, from the looks of it, she's pretty hot. But from the looks of it, and from the words coming from _you_, I don't believe it one bit that she's more beautiful than the girl I'm with now. And no, I can't stop the flattering cause' it's not _called _flattering. It's _called_ the truth." The rabbit stopped mid-sentence, and I realized the skin on my cheeks get hotter. I _hate_ blushing. It gives me away and shows my weaknesses, when I apparently am a good hider when it comes to _weaknesses_. I also didn't realize that we were already in Port Angeles, and there the mall was.

"Thanks Jake, for everything, despite for all the times you've pissed me off. So I'm going to repay you by giving you a hundred dollar gift certificate on clothes, but I wouldn't be as bad as Edward's sister, Alice. If you only know, how much _torture_ she puts on people through beauty, perfection and fashion." He raised an eyebrow at me and we began walking towards the big building. As we took certain steps towards, I notice Jacob fingers coming in between mine, and then our hands were intertwined.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jacob muttered a bunch of gibberish words like _Uh… Hmm… Um… Ah… _He looks cute when he's pressured, and then he let go of my hand. "I didn't say that you should stop. I kinda like it." And a wide smile wiped his face.


	16. Chapter 15: Acting Can Lead to Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

**This may be one of the least interesting chapters ever, but hey, I don't know. I'm just an arrogant little _sucker_. There are some kisses here, there are also a bit of jealousy, but I'm here to credit people for their songs. So, here it goes:**

**_It will never be the same if we ever meet again  
_A line from ****Timbaland **and **Katy Perry's** song  
If We Ever Meet Again

_You thought you knew me so well, but the truth is hiding in my eyes  
_A mixture of lines from **Paramore's** song  
Decode

Thank you very much for supporting this story. I love ya'll! If I don't UPDATE this story, it means I'm working on something **Bigger and BETTER!** But since this story is coming to a close end, I think I can keep it all up for a while. Thanks for you patience. :D

* * *

Chapter 15: **Acting Can Lead To Jealousy**

**"****H**ey, let's check out this shop!" I sound just like Alice. I even heard a tortured moan coming from Jake as this was the thirteenth shop we went to today. Lucky thirteen! It's one of my favorite numbers, aside from six, wherein the sixth shop served as the place we found the perfect pair of pants. Light grey slim fit denim that went with his skin tone perfectly. And now, the thirteenth shop, I found the perfect black and white checkered button up shirt, sleeveless and has an optional hood. Of course, I made him fit the clothes before picking the one just right for him. He looked like he was in agony, and I know that the expression on his face was the one always worn by Bella every single time Alice turns her into her Barbie doll.

"Ugh. Eve, can we go now? My feet already hurt."

"Pshaw. Yeah right. Hey Jake, did you forget that you're a total _wolf_?" I tried to make the sentence less obvious to the people listening to us from every corner of this mall. We checked out the items and it was perfect! Voila! The perfect shirt, for the perfect pants, although something's missing… _The perfect pair of kicks_…

"How 'bout a black pair of high cut Chuck Taylor's?" And there, Jacob was confused. _Huh_ was something printed all over his face that covered his features. He didn't know what Chucks were, poor guy. "A pair of black shoes, sounds good?" He just nodded his head speechlessly.

The black sneaks cost like forty-five dollars, but it was all worth it. Then we headed to the food court and got some ice cream. I had Butter Pecan, and he had Chocolate. I enjoyed getting ice cream, even though it's as cold as hell here. (Cold as hell, wrong pun.) Ice cream just reminds me of home, and it reminds me of my friends. We had a little talk over ice cream as we both noticed that there were lots of couples around us, but they were more _Teen Movie_ than we were. It was kind of hard to deal with so we decided to talk a walk around. Big mistake because there were also groups of people outside who were single, mingling, making noise, and doing lots of other stuff. I didn't know there was a love fest in here!

I can already smell the pheromone in this place, and it's really disturbing. I saw lots of girls eyeing Jacob, of course it'd be hard to notice him, with his height and muscularity. It would be hard to just pass him by. So hard that it actually gave me an idea.

"Hey Jake, how good are you at acting and giving adlib?"

"I'd say I'm good. Why are you asking?" I raised my eyebrows and looked around. I noticed the group of girls staring and drooling over Jacob look away when I glanced around to inspect my surroundings. I laughed quite hysterically after them. "Why are you laughing?"

"I've got an idea, but it's pretty stupid."

"No sweat for me, I've already been stuck on the different kinds of crap you pulled me into. Good thing I've got a strong stomach, and don't mind to take it all in. Whatever you have laid on for me, give it your best shot, I'll take it." He snorted out. Poor Jacob stuck in all my nonsense. I can't believe he's even sticking up for me through all this.

"I could see every single girl here lusting for you, so I decided to pull something out. Let's pretend were a couple breaking up. Then I'm sure, people would start approaching trying to _'make it feel all better now'_. After that, maybe after an hour or so, we say our goodbyes, and then we compile the information. What do you say?" It took a while before Jacob could open his mouth, and when he did, nothing came out. Yeah, I know that it was a stupid plan and I don't deserve a yes, but hey, if Lady Gaga didn't try to be different from others, would she stick out and be famous? "Jake? Woo hoo? Are you there? Earth to Jacob? Hello?" If he wouldn't reply in another second, I'd already slap him in the face so hard, it'd send him to China.

"Sure, sure, I'd do it. Just for an experiment, okay?"

"Yeah, just for an experiment. Just adlib, okay?" He nodded, and I got my determined face on. The same face I put on whenever I tell lies, go up on stage, present something, perform something, recite for something, and etcetera, etcetera. I muttered to myself mentally _Fearless_, the name of Taylor Swift's song. Yes, it doesn't have any relations with what I'm trying to do, but the words are just so inspiring that I always mutter it to myself before doing anything. I let out a deep breath and then started thinking up of stuff to say.

"Why can't you just let me go for once? You think I'm some sort of _property_ of yours?" And Jacob was shocked with the intensity of my words. Some of the people around us began staring, while the others continued their shopping.

"I'm just trying to protect you…"

"Well I don't need your so called _'protection'_. I can protect myself well enough, thank you very much." I tried walking away from him and hope that he'd catch up to what I was doing. It was like we were two peas in a pod, we knew what everything means.

"Don't walk away from me. He isn't your whole life anymore." His words rang inside my brain, and suddenly sent a wave of chills down my spine, making my heart skip a beat. He was using this opportunity to plan what he was going to say to Bella in case some stuff goes wrong in their relationship, I decided to play along.

"I know, and you're the consequence of his leaving. You're a part of me Jacob, and I've always loved you, but… I just can't stay like this. I'm sorry." I forced tears to flood down from my face. This little act deserved an Oscar for my performance. And the award goes to... "Goodbye Jacob." Hallelujah! Hallelujah! I just made a scene, and this was my first fake tear with a person acting as a _fake boyfriend!_ Hollywood, I'm on my way. I gave him a sad wink and then went away to a nearby table, trying to shed more fake tears. I may be the most desperate person in this world to live, but I don't care. It's what I want, and I'm going to get it right now!

As soon as Jacob was away acting like he was cut deep, I sat on one of the nearby tables. It was more affective on Jacob's part, having already a group of four blondes walk up to him, and then two other girls. Of course, Jake was much hotter than I am, so I understand. Till' three attractive males came up to my table with their phone on hand.

"Is everything all right?" The short-haired blonde one asked sympathetically. I bowed my head down to hide my eyes from them. They look like they're smart enough to figure out this was all a lousy experiment.

"Oh, just fine, everything's fine."

"It doesn't seem alright to me, to us." A different voice replied. I glanced up to see that it was a short-haired brunette boy with shaggy hair. He put his hand on my shoulder that froze and stiffened at his touch. Didn't know it'd go this far.

"My boyfriend and I just had a fight," the word _boyfriend_, applying it to Jacob, may seem inappropriate, since this was all a big fat joke, causing my voice _accidentally_ broke. "And I think we're over." I sniffled and wiped the crocodile tears flooding my face. I noticed how warm the skin on my cheeks were, and this usually happens when I get tense, or sad, or angry or just plain tired.

"Is your boyfriend that huge Indian giant surrounded by tons of girls, laughing it all off?" a dark haired boy with an addictive smile told me. _Laughing it all off_? I snuck a glance over the spaces in between them to see that Jacob really was laughing it all off with six girls surrounding him. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in horror. He was actually enjoying _our time off_? I closed my mouth shut and banged my fist against the table once.

"Yeah, my _ex_ boyfriend, I can't even believe that I dated that narcissistic, arrogant, pushy, obnoxious fool!" I almost screamed frantically, making most of the people look at me with disturbed expressions. "What did even get into me to make me like him? Now look, he left a huge gaping hole in my chest." I was surprised to find out that the words that escaped from my lips were no longer fake acting lies, but were true jealous and emotional feelings. I felt someone's fingers touch my chin and lift my head up. I hadn't noticed that the three boys standing right in front of me were beyond very attractive. They were almost god-like, beautiful in every way, physically at least. But nothing compared to _Edward_. Oh look, I'm still in love with that pedophile.

"Don't worry. I can see by the way he moves that he's as annoying as hell. So, stop crying, everything will be alright. I'm Ethan." The blonde one, penned _Ethan_, smiled at me. "This is William, but you can call him Will." He introduced me to the short haired brunette. "And this is Alexander. You can call him Alex." And finally he introduced the dark haired boy with a voice that surely can be heard by lots of people. (I mean that as in he could speak his mind.) _Alexander_, Jacob's middle name, remembering it made me laugh to myself mentally as it was coincidental.

"Now could you tell us your name, or should we just call you the girl who cried over her pathetic boyfriend in the mall?" Alex said smugly. I laughed, and I wiped my crocodile tears away. Weird huh, crocodile tears with true feelings. I could see that my smile lightened their feelings as they exhaled.

"I'm Evangeline, you could call me… Vange though." Yeah, Vange, that's what _humans_ in this fictional world called me. I was used to have so many nicknames that you could almost call me anything. Call me Rayne, Vange, Eve, Teary, or anything else related to me like Rob, R-Pattz, Edward, Jacob, Taylor Lautner, T-Laut, Twilight, Twihard, I'd turn around.

"Well then, hello Vange. We'll make you forget all about _you know who_. So let's talk about you. What brings you here?" Will said, trying to make a move. Uh, dudes, I was never taken. Jake was just a friend, and this is just an experiment.

"We just celebrated our three-month anniversary. I know that it's something you _don't normally_ celebrate, but who says I'm just a normal girl? Anyways, I told him that my ex was here, and that I wanted to say hi, but he wouldn't allow me, and I don't know. I guess he just doesn't trust me. I'll be shredding all the memories I had with him later, and throw them over a cliff." Was this too hyperbole? Or was it a good lie? Sometimes, my lies were pretty _over_ _the hedge_, too hyperbole, too extreme, that somehow, they seem unbelievable. Good thing there guys were gullible.

"What's even a girl like you doing with a guy like that? I think you could do much better. He doesn't deserve you. He could just go out with one of those low class girls over there." The arrogant Alex protested. I like his attitude, but I hope it wouldn't go _over_ the line.

"I don't know, too. He was sweet, he was able to protect me from the dangers that I cause and put myself in, and he's all _wolf_." I turned to Alex and replied to him. "But as they say, nobody's perfect. He has his flaws and mistakes, and that what led to us growing apart. It's alright anyways. I can move on pretty fast. It's a… _talent_ I've developed most of the time." My eyes wandered around, from Ethan, to Will, to Alex, and then to Jacob, whose eyes were fixated on me as well. "Now how 'bout you guys, what bring you here?"

"We just wandered around. We aren't really from Forks, or from Port Angeles or even Washington. Our parents brought us here with them for their business trip. We just met up here when our dad's brought us to the place we were staying at." Ethan declared. Whoa, small world! I was one of those people who were brought with their parents on a business trip.

"Really? How coincidental. My mom brought me here on her business trip too. Is by any chance, any of your parents named Josh, Jonah or Eric?" And then their eyes widened. I could see that they were trying to keep their mouths closed to look more of a man. Seriously, I don't care.

"My dad's Josh. Will's dad is Eric, and Alex's dad is Jonah. So you must be _Ivy's_ daughter, the one Brenda's always have been mentioning, that we haven't been able to meet until now! We've always wanted to show up to your dorm and meet you ourselves, but nobody's ever home." Ethan said.

"Uh, when you mean _we've always wanted to show up to your dorm and meet you ourselves_, he means _he always wanted to show up to your dorm and wanted to meet you himself_." Alex added, pointing to Ethan. Wow, how adorable?

"Yeah, _awkward_, but hey, at least we know each other! Wanna hang out tomorrow? Last day of the business trip's tomorrow." Will asked. From the looks of it, Ethan was the one who was _crushing_, Will was the _enthusiast_ and Alex was the one who knew how to speak his mind.

"Oh, yeah, I'm busy. I'm exploring the forests of _La Push_…" I said with exaggerated hand gestures of fireworks and explosions. "And, I think it will be quite a day to remember." What would happen tomorrow? I can't even imagine it! What if I get _cold_? What if something goes _wrong_? What if I lose? What if _Jacob_ loses? So many questions, so little time.

"Speaking of being busy… It's already a quarter till' six. I think I'm going to have to go home before _dad_ throws a fit." William added checking his watch. What? Quarter to six? You've got to be kidding me.

"Huh? Time went by _that_ fast? I think I'm going to have to go. My curfew is _much_ deadlier than any of yours, so yeah. I don't know if we'll see each other again so…" I grabbed a napkin and took out a pen from my bag. Good thing I'm always prepared. One of the most disturbing things I have inherited from my mom. _Gah!_ I wrote down my cell phone number and gave it to them. "Here's my number. Text me if you want. You can call too. I need to jet now." I said as I passed the piece of napkin to them and skipped away quickly. I heard the table shaking, to and fro, like there was an earthquake. I turned my head around and saw that they were fighting each other for the piece of napkin. _Boys_? Are they this barbaric? I turned back again walking toward Jacob till I realized something.

"Hey! If your boyfriend broke up with you, how are you going to get home?" Will caught up with my thoughts. God, what if he was telepathic and knows that it's all a scam?

"Um, I brought my car, and he drove it. So, technically, he's the one who wouldn't be able to get home."

"Well thanks anyways for the time. I promise, everything will just pass by and you'd forget about him." Ethan added. Wow, for a second there I actually forgot that this was all a joke. Hah ha, I forgot, and I hate myself for having such a short memory span for such important things. I must've got that from _father_.

I walked up to them and gave them each a warm but strong hug, adding a wide Chershire cat-like smile. I hope that wouldn't freak them out. _It will never be the same if we ever meet again._ I thought to myself. _You thought you knew me so well, but the truth is hiding in my eyes_. Hmm. That sounded like lyrics. Can't remember where they are from though. I believe that those songs will top the charts, if they were songs.

"Okay, thanks, BYE!" I said enthusiastically and quickly passed by Jacob's table and _pretended_ to have actually tripped near him to _know_ that the joke is done and that we should get out of here. I ran to the furthest place away from where we've been and waited. When Jacob finally caught up, he gave me a big smile and then dragged me back to the place where we parked the car. Okay, this dragging this is getting a little too old.

"I saw you right there. I saw your reaction when I was laughing with those girls." He raised his eyebrows and I crossed my arms. Yeah right, like I really _was_ jealous. Pshaw, Humph, Hah!

"I was _not_ jealous!" That sounded a little more territorial than what I was going for, and I think that may have sounded a little bit defensive for me. We got in the car and Jake began driving again.

"I never even said anything about _you_ being jealous. Where'd _that_ come from?" He's right. That was very _spontaneous_ and sounding like I really was _jealous_. But was I really, or was it just a part that my heart keeps on screaming at me just to back up my acting? Was it really necessary to feel that exquisite emotion?

"Nowhere, I'm just… really caught up in all the acting that I _'acted'_ like I was jealous. I'm brilliant, aren't I?" He snorted a loud laugh and then protested. Of course, that was _Jacob_. He loved _protesting_ to everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah right. Sure you are, Eve. You're _not_ jealous." I crossed my arms over my chest, making a loud _humph_ noise, _stupid_ Jacob, trying to make me feel bad about myself, like it was _my_ fault I got jealous. So then _I_ was jealous of Jacob for _fake flirting _with other girls. But he was not meant to be mine. "They could _never_, _ever_ compare to you. You became _pushier_, more _obnoxious_, and you almost beaten me at everything. _I _respect that. And you'll always be my number one." Aw. Sweet, he's been making me feel this way since day one, which was… yesterday. Ugh! I fell too hard, too fast again.

"Well, thanks Jake, for making me feel special. But I hate to break it to you, but I've got a day left." I whispered to him with puppy dog eyes like I was going to die in two days. But it was the equivalence though. Not seeing someone for almost an eternity. I really do think that it could be actually the equivalence of death.

"Stop treating it like its cancer, Eve. I'll be able to talk to you even after your stay. Though I'll have to admit that I was pretty jealous to see that you gave your number to the three dorks in the mall. It really cut me deep, Eve." Jacob replied sarcastically. Oh yeah, forgot that part too.

"They're not dorks, and I only gave my number to them so that they could _let me go_. They know my mom, and I know their parents. Coincidentally, weird, right?" Jacob nodded. "And remember this… You'll also be my number one, no matter what." Jacob smiled and exhaled. My eyes were beginning to slowly close, but I can't manage to fall asleep. What if _something_ happened? So I decided to look outside the window and watch the indigo sky.

The rest of the trip was silent, like most of the trips. I almost dozed off there, I was _really _exhausted. We headed home back to Forks just in time for mom to even have a talk with Jacob about what happened today, instead of just having plain old me to tell her all about it. I learned that I _did_ fall asleep in the trip, and Jake had to carry me from the parking lot to the room. How embarrassing? Couldn't he just wake me up, like any other boyfriend? Wow, can't believe I used that word, _boyfriend_. I mean, we aren't right? We're just close friends who touch each other lips. Couldn't that sentence be any less _disturbing?_

I headed to my room while Jacob and mom had their talk and I just popped on my music player and played some songs. A personal favorite of mine would be Demi Lovato's _Get Back_. I could just sing to it all day, if only Demi wasn't screaming as much. _Gah!_ I can't even reach her notes.

_I wanna get back to the old days,_

_When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it, like you miss me_

_Cause' I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back, with you._

I felt footsteps racketing inside the room despite of Demi Lovato's music filling my ears. I turned around to see Jacob, closing the door shut and smirking at me. I removed my ear phones and made some space for Jacob to sit down on, but he decided to just stand up.

"I asked permission from your mom, and she allowed me to enter your room."

"And?"

"I was just thinking of giving you this." He leaned in and gave me a rough kiss. I felt his tongue sweep my lower lip, begging for entrance, and that needed no more thought to it, let him enter! I parted my lips, and our tongues danced around each other's mouths. His hand snaked from my face to my waist and he was pulling me closer, as the hands on his neck pulled him closer to me. Next thing I know, we were both on the bed, kissing passionately. Both of his legs were on either side of my body and my legs were intertwined under him.

I can't believe that we were actually doing this. I know that this won't go far, and that this just couldn't go further, _if you know what I mean_. We were both minors, and my mom was just outside, so I pulled away.

"I've gotta go. I will be patrolling today, since _I'm not allowed tomorrow_." He said sarcastically. I think that he doesn't have any other taste besides sarcasm. It's the only thing I've been hearing from him from the first day I got here!

"In fairness, I'm quite excited to see you dressed up. Don't forget that this isn't just for my sake, it's for yours too. If you lose the bet, than you know what will happen, right? So just remember this…" He cut me off with another kiss on the lips.

"No more talking for you. I really got to go." Jacob smiled and exited the door. He left me there with a list of things on my mind that is quite jumbled up. So jumbled up, that it feels like I'm in _Alice Adventures in Wonderland_, so confusing, so filled with nonsense, but still it gives you that certain vibe that you want more. I lay down in the same clothes and waited for myself to drift to sleep when I heard a loud earsplitting howl from the distance, a familiar voice. It was not a howl for pain, but a howl for calling. _Yeah, good night to you too, Jake._


	17. Chapter 16: Human as a Wolf

**Author's Note**:

Another _Author's Note_. I'm actually tired of writing these things, but it's fun, so I choose to continue. **Yay!** Since yesterday, our internet connection has been disconnected yesterday, so I had less time on **Facebook**, and more time on **Microsoft Word**! I have actually written two chapters. This one, and another one I'd be posting **Tomorrow Night**. Yes, I know, why tomorrow night? To add the **suspense**, and to make people **review more**, so _Bite Me_.

First few italicized words in the beginning of this chapter is actually a song called "I Say a Little Prayer". I just revised it a **lot of bit. **I am proud of this chapter cause' it's the longest one I have written yet.

I also need to warn you that the word _s_x_ is located in this chapter. So I'm **WARNING** you. _Eve's_ mom, **Ivy**, is one of the mom's who goes up in people's business. My mom isn't like Ivy, but she is a great mom. She can cook, she can clean, she can fix plumbing and she can do repairs. She's a _do it yourself_ mom, and I **love** her. This chapter is devoted to her.

And I would also like to thank **someone** for always _reviewing_ the chapters of the story, **Night1001**. I really appreciate your reviewing of the chapters. _I Love You_ for it, and I hope you keep on reviewing till' the **Last Chapter**, so thank you.

* * *

Chapter 16: **Human as a Wolf**

_**T**__he morning I wake up, before I put on my make up_

_I say a little prayer for myself, to not screw up anything else_

_And also hoping that I will not have frostbite, for the list of stupid activities tonight_

_That I have planned for myself and Jacob_

_And that if I lose I'll have to be in debt for him, so just wake up!_

Yeah, I thought of that song and even revised it a little bit to make sure that it's correctly told from _my_ point of view. It was seven thirty, mom hasn't left yet, and at times, I randomly tell myself mentally that I wish I didn't make that bet with Jacob. Having a bet with Jacob is like selling your soul to the devil for money so that you can use it to buy a lottery ticket, so _worthless_ and so _stupid_. I must have been a little hyper yesterday, thinking I'm a superhuman and that I can do whatever I want to do. That has always been a dream for me, being a superhuman. Too bad I'm on a bet against one!

I got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. I was supposed to wear only a pair of _short shorts_, a tank top and sandals. Any other piece of clothing, like jackets, ear muffs, mittens, scarves and cardigans are _banned_ from my side of the game. I was supposed to dress _revealingly _like a wolf. (I guess I know why he wanted that) I was only in my room, and it was like already a hundred degrees below zero, _Celsius!_ I wore a buttoned, horizontally striped tank top, a pair of patch worth denim shorts that look like they were cut offs (since they were! From a pair of pants I had back in Charlotte. I just got creative and _poof_, fake cut offs has been born) and a pair of gladiator sandals. It looked like I was going sun bathing under the sunny shores of Miami, even though I was going to be running around, acting like a dog for the rest of the day.

Mom was outside cooking again, and when I moved the chair to sit on it, mom turned to greet me a happy morning, when she saw how I was dress, her jaw dropped and she was dumbfounded. _I'm wearing a scarf and a jacket at home, and Teary almost has nothing to wear except for a tank and a pair of shorts. What's wrong with that child?_ Oh yes, I can hear it all now. The complaints and half of the worry, of course she was worried. Her only child's walking around in hooker clothes in Forks Washington, the coldest place in the continental U.S. I can't even believe that I used the word _hooker_ to describe these clothes. These are beautiful, when you're using them to walk around the sun, but they're just down-right useless when you use them during _snow_.

"Uh, Teary, we aren't in Florida honey. You must be mistaking the weather for something hot and sunny, when apparently we're in a place known for its wet texture and cold and beautiful view. Now get out of those clothes before you get a cold." I raised my eyebrows up and then chocked out a small laugh.

"No mom, I'm doing this for a bet against Jacob. He's going to look as _dashing_ as possible, and I'm going to look like I'm not bothered by the cold. We switched places, and the loser does what the _winner_ wants him to do. If I win, he pays me twenty bucks. If he wins…" I stopped halfway, thinking of what mom's reaction might be when I tell her what _Jacob_ wanted. Intrigued, mom turned around and sat in front of me with wide brown jeweled eyes and a very wide smile that would stick to your head forever.

"What? What did he want you to do?" I just sighed and took my time on deciding if I should really tell her what_ he_ wanted. I was about to open my mouth when suddenly, she becomes a _freakishly_ over acting drama queen in a high school filled with slutty teenage girls, anorexic people, and big headed jocks. "He wanted _sex_, didn't he?" And again, my conscious screams at me _Huuuu-whaaaat?_ Is she even my mother? Why does she keep on thinking stuff like that?

"What? No! Mom, what is _wrong_ with you? No, he didn't want _sex_. He wanted me to stay for another day with him, as in _extend_ my vacation. He told me he wanted to have me around more, even if it's just for another day." My mom was dumbfounded again. "Okay, okay! I've already told you, now stop thinking about that!" Mom went back to her stove, finishing what she was _trying_ to cook. She didn't speak for a while, and I know that this was _not the sign I was looking for_. Hmm, I'm going to owe Jacob _big time_ if my mom doesn't allow me this time.

"Teary, how do you feel about Jake?" I hope this is not the _sex_ talk, cause' you know we're not even planning to have that, well I mean in _this_ lifetime.

"He's a very nice friend, and he really cares about me. I think that we think of each other that way. Nice friends, who take care of each other. If he gets drunk, I'll be there to drive him home. If I try to commit suicide, he'd be there to talk me out of it. Maybe that's what we are?" Um, I think I have a problem with making comparisons. Suicide and being drunk, I am a hundred and ten percent sure that those were wrong combinations.

"But are you in love with him?" Am I? I think I better think this through before answering anything. What if it's just a stupid crush that goes on between growing adolescents undergoing a _phase_? What if this is just all a sick and masochistic dream to get me out of my bitter zone, and into my _love fest_ zone? What if it was real emotions and that fate is just toying around with me? What if, what if, what if!

Is it even normal to be _kissing_ a _friend_ like that? Even I know that _that_'s wrong, in _so_ many levels. Friends don't kiss each other passionately. Friends don't date each other and tell each other mushy stuff. So are we _not_ considered friends anymore? Are we considered a _couple_? Am I in a relationship where I don't even know that I am in one? Will it be over if I move back to Florida?

So many questions haunt mo right now, just because _mom_ asked me such a heavy question. But I might be sure of a couple of things: I and Jacob aren't _just_ friends. I and Jacob aren't considered as a couple. And of course, I was in love with him, and I just can't find it in myself to reveal it. I am _so_ confused right now that I think my mind is going to explode into a billion pieces.

"So?" Was the only word mom managed to say in between my thoughts. Was I ready to tell her that I am? Was I ready to admit to myself that I am? God, if I can only self destruct right now, I'd totally do it.

"I guess I am. I don't know what, how, why, and _what will happen_ now. I'm just leaving it to the _Wheel of Fortune_. Whatever God gives me. I'll take it and be a man about it. I'm ready for anything. I was born ready, and just like my mom, I'll be strong and tough about this." I huge smile crept on my face, and gave me a soft tingle down the spine. Mom turned around and gave me a proud hug.

"That's my _girl_. She's a warrior." She paused for a moment. "But sometimes, it makes me think… That, its sex he wants." Again with the _Huuuu-whaaaat_? Oh no, no, no, no, no. It can't be. It can't happen, it's not possible, and I will not _dare_ to even think about it. Then the same question popped in my head again. _Is she my mother? Is she even really related to me? Then what the hell?_

"Mom! No more talk about the _S_ word. It's really burning my thoughts out! I'm going to _die_, literally, if I hear that word mentioned again _today_." I raised my finger and she smiled, closing her lips and pretending to lock it and throw away the key. She gave me a plate of eggs and bacon while she had some for herself. We didn't talk. I just shoved it in my mouth, and just swallowed! It was very mouthwatering, that I don't think I even had the time to chew what has landed on my tongue. I finally felt what it was like to be as hungry as a wolf. Mom was staring at me like I was a person who hasn't gotten a bite since 1915.

"Teary, chew your food!" Oh yeah, now she talks. She speaks up when my plate is already empty. I wasn't contented with the first batch, since I swallowed it all too quickly, so I decided to make another batch. The same eggs with the same piece of bacon, only now, it's the second time I have to eat. After cooking, I went back to the table and began eating like there was no tomorrow, and still, mom was staring, till' we heard a knock on the other side of the door. I was too caught up in my food to even get the door, so mom did it for me. I turned around to check on who it was, but I was literally shocked when I saw a tall and handsome figure standing over the door frame. A tan god, dressed in a checkered sleeveless shirt, light grey pants, black high cut Chucks, and of course, a dashing smile to match his dashing looks.

"Good Morning, Ivy." Jake said in a way that would make any person's heart melt. He was leaning on the door frame, and my jaw almost dropped open, having small bits of eggs and bacon fall to the floor, which I'd have to clean up. My eyes widened anyways, and to prevent anything from falling out of my mouth, I held my hand up to my chin to make sure it stays close and secure. Jacob looked like he was here to pick up his wonder girl, and to impress her parents. Too bad he missed the…

"These are for you." He hands her a bouquet of _red roses_? Who is he and what did he do to _my_ Jacob? Literally! It looked like he was just changed by _'Ambush Makeover'_ and not just physically, but also, his personality changed into something more of an Edward! I forced my food down my throat so that my jaw can drop freely, and it did. I felt my heart skip a beat, and even sped up, my pulse, my heart beat, and my breathing. Jacob moved his eyes from my mother to me, whose expression was still left hanging on the line.

"Hey there, beautiful." _Whoa_. I saw my mother mouth to me after smelling her roses and sitting right next to me with the same bedazzled look. Is that even _Jacob_? He smirked at me, and I felt the saliva build up in my mouth, beginning to spill down on the wooden floor. _Hey there, beautiful_? Oh, he's smooth. So smooth, that it slid his way right into both mine and my mother's heart. What is this, _date my mom_?

I looked at my mom, and she gave me a wink. That gave me a signal. I walked up to him, gave him a huge hug, and told him that I was going to brush my teeth. He gave me a moment and as soon as I was finished, he walked me to his car and we drove to La Push, still _I was speechless_.

"Have you seen your face lately? How your reaction was? That's how you make me feel every single day you've come to see me, only _I_ hide it better than you do." He chuckled as he gripped the steering wheel, which reminded me of something.

"Hey, if I was supposed to be the _Jacob_ here, shouldn't I be the one driving?" He raised an eyebrow and then pulled up on the shoulder. We switched places, and then I was driving again. I loved driving back home, but since I don't have a car with me, I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?

"You look handsome and _hot_ today Jake." I replied. I wasn't used to having _this_ happen. Jake should be the one making small talk, while I drive.

"Only today?" Same stubborn old Jacob has revealed himself under the shade of those clothes, matching shoes and apparently heart-melting smile.

"Fine, fine. You look more handsome and _hot_ today Jake, but you also look handsome and hot for the past two days too." I snuck a small smile toward him. "Where should we be going anyways?"

"La Push. We'd be showing off what you look like to the guys, and Emily." _God, _do I really sound like that? That enthusiastic, that excited, that ecstatic? And I can't go to the guys looking like it's the hottest period of the year, in Forks! "Don't even think about getting away from them. It's either my way, or the highway." He added.

"Dude, I don't sound like that."

"Oh yeah you do. And this is my one and only chance to do this to you." He replied and gave me a seductive smirk. _Seductive,_ What's up with that? Oh, maybe the right word was devilish, devious. "And 'sides, you look as hot as _I_ do. I didn't know you had those legs." I tried to ignore that, but it came to my head faster than I expected.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just can't believe that I sound like that." Those were my final words and continued driving to La Push, and parked the car in Jacob's garage. We got inside the house to greet Billy, but he wasn't there. Maybe out fishing, or watching the game with his good old buddy, we don't know so we decided to go to Emily's house.

The walk would be long, but who said anything about walking? We ran to Emily's house, and it was so fun to see Jacob struggling to be a lot slower than he usually is. But it wasn't all fun and jokes for me. We were running through the forest and I was getting a lot of scratches from the stray twigs, branches and thorns. My feet were also drowned under the mud puddles there. But my responsibility now was to act like Jacob, and Jacob doesn't say _Ouch_ to thorns scratching against his skin, so I just ignored the stinging pain.

We got to Emily's house, and luckily, the wolves were still there. Maybe Emily's house was their meeting place, safe house or whatever they called it. I made Jake walk in first since I didn't want them to see me looking all rugged and dirty, so he did. Embry, Paul, Sam, Jared and Emily were right there, and when we entered their jaws dropped, but not for me. The jaw drop was for _Jacob_.

"Whoa, Jake. You look hot." Embry roared loudly and laughing afterwards. Paul and Jared followed after that, while Sam and Emily just remained staring.

"In fairness Jake, you look quite dashing." Emily smiled at Jacob, and then turned to me. "And I can see that Eve's fingerprints are all over this _New Found Jacob_."

"Yes. We decided to switch places for the day, that's why Jake here took his shift last night. He will be the stubborn and temperamental human that I am, and I will be the stubborn and temperamental wolf that he is. It actually isn't much of a change, except for the clothes and the actions." I answered Emily and jumped to the couch like it was my own home. Paul and Embry were sitting on it, but since I crashed it, my legs were lying on top of their laps. I grabbed an apple from the table and took a bite out of it.

"Yeah, she acts like Jacob now." Paul snorted. I could've sworn that we were already alright yesterday. Hey, what the hell? I'm Jacob now, and I will not care about anything Paul will ever say and _do_ to me.

"But Paul, at least she has her legs on us. Didn't know you own legs like these, Eve?" Rude! I kicked Embry under the chin and he howled a long _Ow_! I jumped off the couch and put my arms across my chest. I held my arms, as in the bicep region, and I hadn't noticed that I was freezing. I shivered but I kept on walking around, so it actually didn't make them notice it.

"Eve, Is there something wrong with you? Why don't you just sit down and relax?" Emily asked softly. I kept on turning and walking around, and turning and walking around. It was just too cold, and I had to keep on moving if I want to produce some heat. At times, my sandal would get caught on something, and put me off of my balance. But sometimes, just my luck, I'd literally fall down and just laugh it out. Paul once said that I might just have some brain damage, but Embry says that I was just jumpy and hyper today. Sam and Jared went off patrolling, and when they came back, Jared had the answer.

"She's just cold. She's been trying to warm herself up by producing heat." Jared said getting a cup cake Emily baked freshly. She offered me one, and I accepted, but I was too focused on bringing back my normal temperature that I actually held the muffin for a long period of time before even taking a nibble from it. The cup cake was so warm against my skin, that I actually enjoyed it. "Yeah, I mean what person would stand this temperature in those clothes, right?"

"Aw, Eve, are you cold? You could've just asked me. I would've given you some proper clothes, a jacket and a blanket." Emily said hospitably. Aw, I wish I was related to her. She was so sweet. I wish most of the wolves were like her.

"Um, no. It's against the bet. I couldn't wear anything else right? Cause' Jake doesn't need a blanket, a jacket, or even a _shirt_. So, why would I?" I declared and sat back in the couch beside Embry and Paul. Jake was just there, quiet, I don't know why. He must be thinking of something deep. Not the same Jake I met a few days ago.

"Why are you wearing a shirt then?" Embry interrupted.

"Are you sure you want to go there? Or do you want another foot stuck up in your face?" I said leaning closer to Embry's face, snarling like a wild animal, something that wasn't very lady like, and guys would be definitely afraid of you whenever you do that in front of them. Only turn _off_ the charm if you're threatening someone.

"No ma'am."

"Good. You understood well and clear."

"Whoa, she's even scarier and more threatening than Jake." Jared added. I turned to glare at him, and he held his hands up in his own way to say _I'm sorry, I'll shut up_. Yeah, he better, 'cause if not, well then a foot's going up his butt.

"Stop it guys. Guys, stop provoking Eve. And Eve, stop threatening the guys." Sam said, going all Alpha wolf on us, and since I was in Jake's shoes, therefore has to obey. "Embry, Paul, it's your turn going on patrol." Paul and Embry stood up and headed out for the door, till' Embry popped his head back at the door frame and called for me.

"Hey, wanna come?"

"Me?"

"No! Of course, you!"

"Wouldn't I just be dragging you guys?"

"No. And it'd be really cool if you'd come with. We'd show you what we look like as wolves. It'd be really fun. So, you want in?" His offer was tempting. I've always wanted to hang out with real werewolves… But won't it be cold outside? Hey, what the heck! I don't care! Its fun, it's crazy and it might be something I'd remember forever.

"Sure! But, I have to warn you, I'm pretty slow compared to you guys."

"It's alright. I could carry you." He smiled deviously.

"Sure, sure." I went out the door and followed Embry. I saw Jacob's eyes follow us with jealousy, but his face showed subtlety. Paul was nowhere to be found. He must've already phased away. Embry grabbed my arms and wrapped it around his neck. I locked my arms together.

"Hold on." He smiled a sweet and devious smile and then began running. He was fast, and I can't believe he was this hot. It actually made me feel much better besides the feeling of the cold air brushing hardly against my now moist skin. Whoa, this might be how Bella felt when she had theories about Edward, only her experience might be more thrilling since it was with a vampire. I could hear Embry's loud laughter, his amusement with me. He might be expecting fear and anxiety. If he only knew how many times I ride the same blood sinking roller coasters over and over again in Florida.

We got to the clearing and there we saw a big dark silver wolf pacing impatiently to and fro. Paul. The very impatient and easily provoked werewolf Paul. When he saw me, he was bedazzled and I heard a whimper from him. I could already imagine the words he said, if I only spoke _wolf_. '_What's she doing here?'_ Typical angry Paul, but I know that deep down inside that wolf figure, is a kind and loving wolf.

"She's here to see how we do our job, Paul. Just back off. She's my responsibility and I promise that she wouldn't be a distraction." Embry said. I looked at him to see that he was striping down. My eyes widened, but I forced them to close. Couldn't he just hide behind a bush? There are _eyes_ in this forest!

"Embry!" I called out. And I heard husky laughter, joined by small choking sounds from the wolf. Oh, so that what laughing wolves sounded like. Choking little children.

"Don't worry Eve. Just keep your eyes closed." And I did. I have no interest in seeing _Embry's_ package, if you know what I mean. A few minutes later, I heard a loud ripping sound, followed by an earsplitting howl. If I were a wolf translator, I'd translate that into: _Done! You can look now_. I opened my eyes slowly, it was all blurred, but after a few seconds of focusing, I saw not just one, but two giant wolves in front of me. The other wolf, the light gray wolf with dark spots on it's back must be Embry, kept pacing, circling me.

"Wow, Embry! You guys look _big_." I went closer to Embry and stroked his fur. It was soft, just like a German Shepherds'. It reminded me of my dog back home, Rover. He was obedient, loyal, and he helped me get back at a few ex boyfriends my best friends loathed. He didn't have rabies anymore. He was fully vaccinated, and he always knew whenever something's wrong. He's a very nice dog. "Oh look at the time. I'm just wasting your time. Go on. Go patrolling. Shoo! Shoo! Be nice little puppies and protect the town." I laughed and Embry shook his head and let out a small bark.

"Okay, okay. I'll let off the dog jokes. But I'd just like to say one thing. I'll just be here, so you guys don't have to worry about me. Now go!" And they were off, running so fast that they were just a blur of dark silver and light gray. I was alone again, and gave me some time to think, till' my thoughts were distracted by a rustle of the leaves from the bushes. Oh my God! What if it was Victoria, and what if she could smell my blood? I'm not going to die today. I stared at the bushes with wide eyes, waiting for the person, or _vampire_, or _werewolf_, or whatever there was there, to show up. I was surprised to see that it was _Alex_, the cropped dark haired boy I've met at Port Angeles.

"_Alex_?" I asked confused. "Alex!" I repeated, and then ran up to hug him. I know that we weren't _that_ close yet, but I was just so happy to see him, and not any vampire whose way I might have crossed. I pulled away and his eyes widened.

"I've never been so glad to see you! Why are you here?"

"Oh you know, just hiking. When I heard that there were bears in this place, I was intrigued, so I went up, expecting and excited to see one, till' I _literally_ saw one. Actually I saw two! And they don't look like bears. They look like giant wolves." Alex might be onto the wolves. I can't have him figure out the pack's secret. If he figures out, then he must be _killed_. He scanned my body from head to toe, and faced me back again. "And you're wearing that in this temperature _why?_"

"I'm just wearing this cause I want to. It's not that cold. And you saw the wolves huh? Well, from the looks of it, they might be a cross breed of common grizzly bears and gray wolves. The size bigger than a horse, but had the looks of a wolf. I saw them too, a while ago, and I ran. That's why I look like I've been jumpy. I thought those wolves would come to eat me." I made up the first lie that came to my head. It didn't look very realistic, but if Alex was _that_ gullible, then it would be easier to pass him.

"You're here all alone?"

"Yes I am." I said. "Can't a girl be alone for a while, away from civilization, and just be able to relax in the middle of the woods?"

"Uh, no, especially the season when there are bear-wolves out and about, come on. I have a map. We can go back to Forks. I'll tell them to meet us in Starbucks." Alex protested, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the trail. I tried to stop him by grabbing branches. I got away from his grip and leaned by a nearby tree.

"Actually… I'm waiting for someone." He paused to look around.

"Who are you waiting for? And who would even meet you in the middle of the forest where there might be mad and rabid half bear half wolves?" I was thinking about the right answer, and then I heard more rustling in the bushes. Let it not be Victoria, let it not be Victoria, let it not be Victoria. And it wasn't. It was Embry and Paul, tan and shirtless, wearing nothing but cut-offs, appearing right out of nowhere from Alex's perspective, but I know that they were patrolling.

"Here are my friends. Alex, this is Embry and Paul. Paul and Embry, this is Alex." Alex eyed the two sixteen year old wolves, as Embry and Paul eyed them back. I could already feel the intensity between the three of them.

"Uh, Vange, why are they shirtless?" Alex asked.

"It's because we wanna be. You got a problem with that?" Paul said. Alex, don't say anything stupid, or something you might regret. This is _Paul_ you're talking to, and he happens to be one of the very hot headed, half bear half wolves you just saw a while ago, so just back off.

"Did you hear me say anything about having a problem with that?" Alex added. Paul and Alex were inches away from a face off, and Embry was just behind Paul. I stood in between of them and put my hands on their chests, forcing them to calm down before something _stupid_ happens. _Embry_, _I need a little help here._

"Okay." I said nervously. "Stop it Alex, cool it Paul." I turned my head left to right to make sure nothing goes wrong. I put both my hands on either sides of Paul's face trying to cool him down. "Sh. Paul, calm down." Paul was shaking violently, and I know that it might be _this_ close till' he exploded. He met my eyes and then suddenly, like a miracle, he began calming down. I turned my face to Alex and hugged him.

"Alex, please. Do not provoke him, and I promise that he won't talk back anymore. Please, just… go." I let Alex go and he was on his way back down the trail. When he disappeared behind the trees, I turned back to Embry and Paul, still making sure he was gone and going.

"I'm so sorry about that Paul. I'm really glad that you controlled yourself pretty well." I smiled at him apologetically. Then he half smiled and grabbed me in one of his soft and friendly hugs.

"Nothing to say sorry for, I'm just glad that you held me off that easily, or else that Alex dude would be dead meat." Paul chortled, and I laughed along. We were so enjoying the moment that I actually forgot that Embry was there on the background.

"And Embry, thanks for saving me. I really didn't want to go, so thanks for the timing." I hugged him too. Okay, there's so much hugging that actually, the cold's not bothering me anymore. "How but' we got back to Emily's. I bet you two are up for snacks." They both nodded, and for a second, everything was already in a blur, and my arms were wrapped around someone. It was _Paul_ bringing me back to the house. A day with me as a wolf, it isn't over yet, and I hope it wouldn't end.


	18. Chapter 17: Truth or Dare

**Author's Note**:

This is the story that I also wrote yesterday that I've decided to post the day **after**. I wanted to wait for **ANOTHER DAY**, it's just too _darn_ tempting so I decided to post it a few hours later. HAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

Chapter 17: **Truth or Dare Leads to a Broken Heart**

"**W**hat happened?" Emily asked as we entered the door, happily, just laughing out and about on what had happened. Jacob, who was still on the same position where he was a while ago, stood up and gave me a big bear hug. Aw, he missed me. After Jake let me go, I kissed him on the cheek and turned to face Emily, getting a glass of water from the refrigerator.

"Um, nothing interesting, just the appearance of a person in the middle of the woods, who almost provoked Paul into turning into a wolf, good thing I was there to calm him down, while Embry was just behind him, waiting for the scene to happen. But besides all that, nothing interesting happened while we were away. How about here? What happened?" I asked Emily and Sam. Jared was passed out on the couch, till' it surprised me when his eyes opened wide and he sat up.

"Jacob was talking about nothing but _you_. He doesn't shut up! Damn it! But besides that, nothing else happened." I stared at Jared weirdly and he snorted at me annoyed. "Don't look at me. I was passed out on the couch for the past hour or so. If you wanna know anything, ask your boyfriend." He said walking to the bathroom. _Boyfriend_? Everything in the house became quiet. Sam was quietly sipping his coffee, Paul and Embry were just staring on the turned off TV, Emily was making snacks, and Jake was staring at me. Whoa, that was _awkward_. When Jared came back, finally the noise was restored and everything was already social.

I sat down on the couch in between Paul and Embry, who apparently were still staring at the blank TV, till' Jared crashed the extra space in between us.

"Guys, you know that the TV is off, why don't you turn it on?" Jared said grabbing the remote and flipping the channels till' he found wrestling. He was watching WWE Raw, my favorite brand of wrestling. John Cena and Randy Orton were on, and finally, my eyes were focused on something.

"The TV was off?" Embry asked. Wow, he actually didn't know that it wasn't on? Well, that might be something. Embry stood up and headed to the bedroom. "I need to take a snooze. I'm exhausted!" Embry said and then shut the door. I heard a small crash coming from the room. That might be the sound of Embry passing out on the bed. I feel so sorry for the bed.

Now that everything was so still, and unmoving, everything felt cold again. I crossed my arms on my chest, followed by my legs crossing, and myself slumping trying to minimize my conduction of the cold. Everybody must've noticed that I was freezing, cause' every second and then, their eyes flickered towards me to see if I was alright. Jacob looked tortured, as he couldn't be by my side to warm me, but I could see that he was itching to. Paul gave up, and wrapped his arms around me, as I felt his warm chest touch my cold shoulders. I saw Jacob flinch in jealousy, when he saw Paul's movement.

"You know that you don't have to do that Paul. It'll be alright." I said turning to face Paul, whose face was awkwardly _really_ close to my face. He gave me a small smile and then pulled me in a tighter hug.

"No, it will not be alright. You're freezing, so let it be my pleasure to keep you warm." Paul said, quite gentlemanly. Wow, this was a side of him I've never seen before. It was a side that I've always wanted to see, which I know was hidden beneath that fur and that hot skin. I snuggled closer to him, and even wrapped my arms around his waist. I saw how Emily's eyes flickered to me, smiling, and then looking to Jake, as if she's letting me know that Jacob's shaking in jealousy over there.

We were just inside the house, watching television, and relaxing, as if it was our day off. Jake told me that he would be going off to Bella's to speak to her in private about his secret. I'm sure even Bella would be surprised to see how Jacob looked like, transformed and all cleaned up.

Paul and I had our time to speak with each other, and get to know one another. I also figured out that his last name was Robinson, and that he doesn't talk about it much cause' his parents were complete _'asses'_, as what he calls them. Well, I think that his parents are just fine, cause' I mean, without them, there would be no Paul.

"So, have you ever been in a relationship, Paul?" I asked him curiously.

"Actually, no. I haven't been open to a lot of people, and since this wolf thing happened to me, I've actually had a bad reputation of being a temperamental _dick_ in people's lives." He choked out.

"Aw, you're not what you think you are. From the looks of it, you're a really nice person, who can hold off his anger when required. And from the looks of what you're doing right now, by providing me the right amount of heat needed by a normal person to live, you're a really nice guy. You deserve a pretty girl, who can love you for who you are." I replied to him, and he hugged me tighter. From all this hugging, I'm actually beginning to forget about the cold temperature. He was so warm.

"Yeah, right. You know, I'm only here, waiting for someone to love me for who I am. And sometimes, I actually lose hope about finding the _right_ girl. Sometimes, I just wish that I could imprint right away." He said degrading himself. I grabbed his chin to face me, and looked deep in his dark brown eyes.

"Paul, don't lose hope. Someday, you'll imprint. I know, and I'm sure of it. She's a pretty girl, she's responsible, and you'd be surprised to know who she is. Just wait for two more years, and I'm pretty sure that you'd find her." I said, actually describing Jacob's sister, Rachel. He imprinted on Rachel right on the perspective of _Jacob_ in _Breaking Dawn_. I actually know that someone would actually come to love Paul. He's a really lovable guy.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yes, I am _sincere_." I told him. He gave me a wide smile and then kissed me on the forehead. _Aw_, sweet. I'm beginning to like Paul better than how I communicated with him yesterday.

"How about you, have you been in any relationships?" He asked. It's like explaining this all over again, except this time, it would be to Paul.

"Um, no, I haven't been in a relationship yet. I've had crushes, but nothing else. Maybe, I'm just _unboyfriendable_." I laughed out, at my lousy attempt in making a word. Yeah, I might really be unboyfriendable, if after the past seventeen years, I was alone. I still haven't gotten a boyfriend. Maybe I just didn't want to move too fast. Maybe I'm just taking my time.

"Really? Are you kidding me? You're totally beautiful, and _hot_. You have a nice and bubbly personality that any guy would die for. And, you're really interesting. Jake was pretty lucky to find a girl like you."

"What's Jake got anything to do with this?"

"Well, I mean, when we go patrolling together, it seems like his head is not in the game. His head is always revolving around you. _Eve_ this, _Eve_ that. It's like _literally_ watching the Eve channel, not that I'm complaining. And you guys look like you have chemistry. You might be the right girl for her." I giggled, and bowed down. He grabbed my chin to lift my head up. "And I actually like you than that Bella girl he's been hanging around a lot with." Aw, he had a way with making girls feel special. Why can't just Rachel arrive already, just to visit, so that Paul could already imprint. Some lucky girl's bound to get stuck with him, and they'd live happily ever after.

"Thanks Paul. You've been a really great friend." I said, sipping on a bottle of apple cider, finishing the last drop. Just in time, Embry woke up from his deep slumber, and Jared just finished watching _Raw_. What do you do when you're in a room with teenage boys? _Truth or Dare!_

"Hey guys! Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked, my voice echoing around the room. I stood up and parted from Paul, which might be a wrong move, since when I got away from him, I felt the cold wind run up and down the skin of my back. Jared's head shot up and then his arm wrapped my shoulder, which provided the heat I needed.

"Yeah! Sure, I'm in. How 'bout you Paul? Embry! Wanna play truth or dare with Eve?" Jared asked both of the other wolves, and they shouted back _Hell Yeah_ in chorus. We sat down in the living room, and then began the game.

"I'll go first. Hey Embry, truth or dare?" I asked Embry from my seat. I was hoping a dare, since I already planned out one for _all_ of them.

"Dare! I never back down from a fight." Embry declared. Wow, Embry. That was a wrong move. You're actually playing against _me_ here, which is as dangerous as Paul's uncontrollable temper when the two of you are stuck in a small shack with nowhere to go.

"I dare you to dance the _Macarena_ in the living room."

"Yeah, where's the music?" He asked. I always come ready, even bringing my music player in my backpack. I pulled it out, and shocked Embry was there, eyes wide open and jaw on the floor, staring as I set up the music player and turned it up to the maximum. I also grabbed my camera, ready to film every single minute of it.

"Are you ready Embry?" I asked. Paul and Jared were behind me, already laughing out loud as the music started. When I said action, Embry began dancing to the music, shaking his tail feather, or what I'd call his _furry wolf tail_. As soon as the music stopped, we all fell to the floor laughing. I was already thinking of uploading this up to Facebook.

"Okay guys, Hah ha, yeah. I know how funny it is, now just fix yourselves cause' it's my turn. Jared, truth or dare?" Embry said completely serious. Of course, wolves are competitive freaks, which backing down from a fight is against their nature, so Jared decided to go with, _"Dare!_" He exclaimed. Embry rubbed his hands together, and a devilish laugh came from him.

"Walk up to Sam and tell him _'I have been in love with you since the day I became a wolf. I actually imprinted on you and built a shrine of you inside my house. You don't know it, cause' I'm just hiding all the feelings deep inside.'_ And it should be _filled with emotions_, and you have to mean it." Wow, Embry was good. I know that Jared doing that would be the most _embarrassing_ thing he'll ever do in his entire life. Paul and I burst out laughing while Jared snuck a glare at us. Embry borrowed my camera to film it all. Paul and I watched just right there as Jared did his scene.

"Sam…" Jared said, breathing out, and then taking another deep breath. "I have been in love with you since the day I became a wolf. I actually imprinted on you and built a shrine of you inside my house. You don't know it, cause' I'm just hiding all the feelings deep inside." I actually laughed so hard that breathing became hard for me. Embry tagged along. He also filmed the look on Sam's face when he heard it. Emily giggled along, and the house was rocking so hard with laughter. It was about ten minutes of straight out laughter, till' we finally managed to pull ourselves together and stop.

"Okay, that's enough. Eve, truth or dare?" Jared asked me. My dare to Embry was bad. His dare to Jared was worse. I don't think I can handle being recorded in a video doing the _worst_ dare that ever came across this game.

"Uh, since I'm a total wuss, I'd choose _truth_." I said. Embry and Jared began whispering to each other, and Embry even turned my camera on and began recording me. He was silently giggling to himself, about what he and Jared whispered. "I didn't know we were on _teams_ now."

"Okay, so you picked truth. We're gonna ask you a question, and you've gotta tell the _whole _truth, and nothing _but_ the truth. Don't even think about lying, because' we can tell. Your heartbeat speeds up when you lie. So don't even try anything funny." Jared explained. I stared at Embry and at the camera, wondering what they might have in store for me.

"Eve, do you think your _Jakey-poo_ is fantastic in bed?" _Huuuu-whaaaat_?

"Jared!" I screamed. What the hell was that question? My forehead creased when Jared asked. He and Embry were laughing to hell, and it was the most disturbing question I've ever heard. I refuse to answer, but I chose _truth_, didn't I?

"We're waiting…" Embry said smiling devilishly. I had no choice but to answer _truthfully_. If I lie, they'd know and I'd get embarrassed. If I tell the truth, they'd laugh to death and I'd also get embarrassed. There was no loophole in this.

"Okay, okay. Yes!" I declared and dug my face in Paul's shoulder. I felt his shoulders shaking up and down, and I realized that he was laughing too. Aw, even Paul? Well, that's what I could expect. It's the funniest thing they'd heard.

"Joke's over, Jared, truth or dare?"

"Truth, bring it on baby!" He dared, even making hand gestures. I grabbed the camera from Embry and handed it to Paul. I told him to film _everything_ that will come out of Jared's mouth. He did pleasurably and I proceeded to ask my question.

"Jared, have you ever _masturbated_?" I can't believe I just asked that! Oh my God! I laughed out so loud, that I bump my head with Paul's. Embry began laughing too. I could see Jared's face flush. I leaned to Paul and asked him to listen over Jared, so that we could know if he's telling the truth or if he's lying. I wonder what his answer would be. I hope it wouldn't be no, or else, it'd be such a drag.

"No." Jared said convincingly, till' Paul began jumping up and down repeatedly, with the camera still in his hand.

"He's lying!" Paul screamed. He lied, and Jared did _'keep himself happy'_. We laughed and even began dancing around. Jared was there all down, sitting on the couch. I guess he just didn't want to admit it to himself, so he lied. Either way, we're still laughing. _La, La, La, La!_

"Paul! I thought we were bros?" Jared asked.

"I promised to Eve that I'd listen. I can't break that promise." He replied. Aw, sweet! Everything's so sweet now, that I think we could actually be followed by ants if it gets any sweeter.

"Hah ha." Jared laughed sarcastically, even making a face. He rolled his eyes and asked Paul, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" I was still smiling as wide till' I heard Jared's dare to Paul. Something not only he _refused_ to do, but something I also _refused_ to do. Jared dared Paul to _'kiss Eve'_ longer than fifteen seconds. And I know from the sounds of that, _it's not going to be pretty_. Not that I don't like Paul. He's really likeable, and he's nice, too. I'm just not attracted to him that way. He has the looks, he's actually handsome, but I think complications might actually come in between us.

"Come on, Paul. Do it!" Jared screamed, while Embry recorded. Paul shot me an unsure look that might actually mean _'I'd rather jump off a cliff than kiss this girl. She belongs to Jake, and I might die of this'_. He's a loyal pack member, and I think he deserves a reward.

"It's okay Paul." I smiled at him. He leaned closer and I saw Embry and Jared's jaws drop. My lips brushed against his hot ones and we took our time. I knew that he was unsure. I could feel it. I whispered, "It's alright" against his lips and then he met mine. I don't know how Embry and Jared are going to time this but they better make it quick. The kiss was soft and gentle, and it was nothing like the kisses Jacob has given me from the nights we spent together. I tried to feel nothing, but it was impossible. I could feel Paul, just right there.

Ten seconds have might already passed and I didn't know, but I heard a loud howl of pain that made me pull away from the kiss. I opened my eyes and I saw that the three wolves were just as surprised as I am. The howl was long and familiar, thought I did not recognize it from the first few seconds. Paul helped me up, and the four of us, including Emily and Sam, went out of the house to see what had happened. We saw shreds of clothing and shoes on the grass. Sam picked up a small piece of cloth and handed it to me. It was checkered black and white, and I realized what it was.

Jacob had seen me making out with his pack brother. And not just any pack brother. He saw me making out with the one whom he hated and loathed the most, _Paul_. I looked around and panicked. I know that I had accidentally hurt him, and tried to run after him, when I felt warm fingers wrap around my arm. It was Sam's, trying to stop me from going after.

"Eve, stay here. We'll run after him and tell him that it's all a misunderstanding." Sam said. I heard a loud ripping noise and saw that Paul and Jared were already off. "Embry, you drive Eve back to Forks." Embry nodded. I heard another loud ripping noise and saw a black wolf run into the woods. I felt a tear fall down my face. Embry wrapped my arms around him and we were off. We went back to the Black's house, and there Embry _borrowed_ the first motor vehicle he saw, a black motorcycle. He got on and I followed, then we drove back to Forks.

I heard another loud howl coming from a familiar wolf that I was in love with, whose heart I had just broken a few moments ago. If he could only hear me now, I'd be telling him: _Jake, I'm sorry, and I love you. I hope you forgive me_. More tears came flowing down from my eyes, and my grip on Embry's waist became tighter. I could see nothing now except for Jacob. He's all I see, he's all I hear, he's all I feel. He was everything to me, and I was there, leaving him a wounded wolf running through the woods to remove all his pain and hard feelings. I just hurt _my Jacob_, in a sick attempt to pass time.


	19. Chapter 18: Mom Knew All Along

**Author's Note:**

This is a short one. =)) This is a deep one though, I don't think so. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: **Mom Knew All Along**

**W**e got to Olympic Suites and to our room. The moon was full and the surroundings were dark and foggy. The cold cement floor was wet that made the pavement shine a different glow than in normal nights. Embry walked me to my room and even spent a few more minutes to make me feel better, but all of it was useless. I know that I won't be able to mend back Jacob's heart after that sick joke.

"You just don't get it Embry. I love him, and I _accidentally_ broke his heart." I said, tears streaming down my face like a rapid river. "I knew that I was clumsy and reckless, but I didn't know that I was careless, too. Careless enough to break the heart of someone who loved me back." Embry wrapped his arms around me. I rested my cheek on his warm chest as I tried to calm myself down, though nothing was working. He got my chin in his hands, and lifted my head up to face his dark brown depths.

"Sh. Eve, it's alright. We'll talk to him, and we'll tell him everything was just a small misunderstanding. I promise you, everything will be alright and he'll be back." Embry whispered to me. It didn't make me feel any better. This was my last night stay, and my mom even left a note that we will be leaving first thing on the morning. I'm going to have to leave without having to speak with Jacob.

"Embry… we have to find him. I have to talk to him before I leave for Florida." I told him. I just wanted to do nothing but stay here in this room, with Embry wrapped around my arms. But hadn't I done enough damage already. I fell for Jacob, and I let him fall for me. I made out with Paul, and now I had my arms all over Embry. I'm just a… a… _slut_. I pulled away from Embry's warm embrace and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked trying to follow me.

"I'm going to find Jacob."

"What? That's suicide Eve, we both know that! Jake will come home when he wants to. I've known him since we were little kids, and I know how he can forget everything as long as you give him time to think." Embry said sternly, trying to pull me back inside my room. I snapped away from his grip and headed out for the hallway.

"No, Embry. I know what will happen to Jacob, and what he'll try to do just to make sure he _feels_ better. He probably might even feel happier about himself if he decides to commit suicide. I have to say _I'm sorry_." I said running outside. It was raining, and the floor was wet and slippery. I tried my very best go to the nearest forest I could see to make sure Jake hears me. Embry followed after me trying to keep me safe, and also trying to convince me to just go inside and wait for him. I am not the _patient_ type, and I'll do anything in my power to do what's right.

Embry began giving up when I didn't reply to him, so he decided to help me. He got the motorcycle and even led me to the forests of La Push. The painful howls repeatedly echoed through the forests. Jacob was still out there under the rain, and Paul and Sam might still be after him. Embry led me to the forest, making sure I was safe all the way. Jacob might have appreciated that, but I am sure of one thing: He might really be mad at me now that he'd rather have me dead than going back to Florida.

I heard series of howls closing in on me and Embry told me that it was Jacob. He was close. Close enough to hear everything I'll be saying. I readied my speech. I was so ready that I have disregarded the feeling of rain pounding on my skin, and the company of Embry right behind me. All that mattered now was to apologize to Jacob.

"Jake! I know that you're here, and I know that you can hear me, so just pause for a second cause' I'm here to tell you something." I paused, thinking about what I was going to say. I heard the heavy panting of a wild animal growing closer, that I didn't even fear it anymore. "I'm here to apologize for what you've seen a while ago. It's not what you think. It was a stupid dare put upon Paul by Jared, and a stupid game suggested by me, so if you're going to blame, or let alone _kill_ anyone, blame or kill _me_." I declared, and the wolf let out a whimper. I still didn't see him. It was just me and his voice. I know that he doesn't want to see me, and I respect his decision.

"Many other girls' apologize in the same way… But I'm here to apologize to you, the way I've wanted to… Unique and out of the box, so here it goes." I cleared my throat and prepared to do a few bars. The rain drowned out all my tears, and I was beginning to feel like Rachel Berry. I may not have her voice, but I'm pretty sure of myself that I can sing. And even though I'm not sure if my singing would come out perfectly, the only point is apologizing and making sure that it comes from my heart, not just from my diaphragm.

_Broken hearts and Last goodbyes_

_Restless nights by lullabies_

_Helps make this pain go away_

_I realized I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Building up the strength just to say_

My voice broke when I realized I was sobbing more than ever. I felt two warm hands lying on top of my shoulders. I turned back to see Embry. He massaged my shoulders and then whispered to me, "I'll support you. He's calming down." I faced the woods again, trying to find where the soft whimpering was coming from.

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_You told me this time is the last time_

_That I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

"Jacob, I hope you forgive me after everything we've been through. After I've dragged you in all of my stupidity, and I'm really glad you were there for me all the way. I'm sorry if I've been such a selfish person. I'm even worse than Bella, so I don't expect you to want to see me again. All I expect for now is forgiveness." I fell on my knees and continued crying. Embry was there, trying to keep me up on my feet. I heard no response from him, so I stood up and tried to find him, just to my surprise he wasn't there.

Embry began dragging me back to La Push, where he helped me up on the motorbike. Before we left, I muttered something to myself that I hoped Jacob could hear even from where he was. "I'm sorry, Jake." I wrapped my arms around Embry tighter and lay my cheek on his shoulder, where my tears fell and began flooding his already wet shoulder.

We got home at exactly 7:00P.M., and mom was there. He saw how Embry was shirtless, and how the both of us were wet. I explained to her on how Jacob and I had a fight. I didn't explain most of the things to make sure their secret remains low profile. Mom also became suspicious why Embry was shirtless, and I told her that we came from _First Beach_, when it suddenly rained. Mom also became suspicious at the fact that Embry was running on a hot 108.9 degrees Fahrenheit. She made him stay and drink chicken noodle soup, which I saw was complete torture for Embry. It cheered me up a little, and when Embry saw me smiling, a smile escaped his lips too. _It's finally great to see you smile again_.

When Embry made up an excuse for him to leave freely, mom told me to pack my bags. We would be leaving tomorrow at nine o' clock sharp. I began fixing my stuff and everything when my mom came up to check on me.

"So, you and Jake had a fight, huh?" She asked me.

"Yes. It's actually all my fault. I ditched him for another guy, and the guy _accidentally _kissed me. When Jacob came back, he had the best timing ever, he saw everything and ran away heartbroken." I explained, of course, stretching the truth. If the truth wasn't stretched, mom would've figured it all out. She was the observant type, and she'd know whenever I was lying even without hearing my heart beat. She can see it right behind my eyes.

"Well, it'll be alright. I know that he'd forgive you eventually. Now, go to sleep, we have a long trip tomorrow. You can come to my room if a part of you actually convinced yourself to _tell me the whole truth_." So she did know I was lying after all, but I can't afford to tell her everything I knew. It wasn't even my secret to tell.

After packing up, I lay down on my bed, relaxed and tried to let the things in my mind wander off freely. The times and moments I had been with Jacob, the kisses that we had shared together, the moments I had with the pack. Everything flashed before my eyes as if it were a film showing in a projector screen. There were also voices echoing in my head. The familiar lines Jacob had told me, his howl of pain when he saw me kissing Paul, and the voice of my own mother letting me know to meet her when I'm ready to tell her the truth.

I tossed and tumbled inside my room. I couldn't sleep so I decided to visit my mom and talk to her about what she thinks I'm hiding from her. I knocked on her door which was open and she began asking me questions.

"Hey Teary, not asleep yet, huh? Well, tell me what you came for." She asked sternly as she was removing her make up from her face with a moist towelette. She repeatedly rubbed her face as her smile stuck to my mind.

"I was thinking about what you told me earlier. About the secrets you think I have been keeping." I asked her. I saw her smirk at me. I stood right beside her bed and waited for her to finish what she was doing so that we could have a normal _face-to-face_ talk.

"Oh, not just secrets I _think_ you're keeping away from me, but secrets I _know_ you're keeping away from me." She was on to me, and like I have thought before, she was as observant as I had thought. "Now tell me, is Jacob even _human_?" What a subtle question to ask mom? Now I know that you're _really_ on to me. Aw, what am I even thinking? I can't talk back to her. Talking back to her might cause me a week of grounding. I shook my head. She smiled again and offered me to sit down on the foot of the bed. I accepted and made myself comfortable.

"And I assume that his friend_ Embry_ is not human too?" She asked and I shook my head. How could she have compiled these facts? Maybe she must have been reading _twilight_ in her spare time that actually made her think these things are real.

"Tell me, Teary. _What_ are they, exactly?" I don't know how to answer these questions, but since she already knows that the friends I have made here aren't human, what other choice do I have except but to tell her the _whole_ truth. I'm guessing that Sam and the pack might shun me forever.

"They're werewolves." I said in a low voice. My mom didn't even look the slightest surprised. It's like she knew it since the beginning. Next thing you know she'd be repeating the words _I knew it_ over and over again.

"I knew it. I knew it. I sensed it since the first time I saw him running down the stairs during out first day stay in this place." Ugh! Just like I have expected it to be, mom knew it all along, and she didn't even tell me that she had a clue! "I just didn't tell you, cause' I was afraid that you didn't know and that you might react violently. I could see how he looks at you, and how you look at him, so I couldn't find it in myself to tell you. I had no idea that you already knew." She said. Well that explains it.

"So you actually know that Embry and Jake are wolves, and you didn't tell me? And you're alright about me dating a werewolf?" I asked her curiously.

"Of course I'm alright with it! My daughter's finally fallen in love with someone, and that someone happens to take good care of her! I'll be here to support you every step of the way through your relationship." I smiled at the thought of my mom approving of him, even though he isn't exactly human. She pulled me into one of her tight hugs, and I was glad to respond back, till' I just realized something.

"Yeah, too bad we're over."

"Oh yeah, you were caught _'kissing someone'_. So, how about' you tell me the whole truth in that statement?" She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her waist.

"I kissed Jacob's pack member. It was part of a dare, so we did it! And then Jacob saw us! He phased into a wolf and let out loud howls of _broken heartedness_." I said, sorry for Jacob, for Paul, for my mom, and for Embry for going through all my emotional distress.

"Oh, so those were the dog's howls I was listening to while having that meeting." She said. Wow, were Jacob's howls _that_ loud that it penetrated the thick walls of the buildings where people have their meetings and do business and stuff?

"All I can tell you know Teary is… to be patient. He'll forgive you one way or the other, and when he does, he'll be ready to take you back in his arms again." She took a stand of hair and tucked it behind my ear, also taking my chin and rubbing my cheeks when I felt a small tear jerk down. My mom may be one of the mom's that would be _all up in my business_, but she sure is one mom who could make me feel better about myself.

"Now, go to your room and sleep soundly. You're going back to Arkana, Bree, Carla and Dawn tomorrow. Not to mention Charlevoix. So, just sleep tight and don't worry about Jake. I'm sure he'd be at the airport tomorrow ready to forgive you." She shoved me towards my room with a big smile on my face. I began walking for myself and turned around to give mom a goodnight hug and kiss.

"Thanks mom, for everything." I told her and then walked back to my room. I lay down on the bed and my thoughts were starting to flash again in my head, though this time they were images of peace.

"_I'm sorry… for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep." I heard a low husky voice sing right behind me while I was boarding my plane back to California. My mom was already on her seat, and when I turned around I saw Jacob with his hands in his pockets. I smiled widely, entirely glad to see him that I actually had to hold off myself to prevent from running everyone over to hug him._

_Jacob began taking small steps forward, walking towards me. I was ready to meet his lips when suddenly, a thin, tan arm popped out of nowhere right beside me. It was another girl, and Jacob was staring at her too. It didn't surprise me at all till' I saw Jacob's lips met the girl's. It destroyed me and I felt myself crumble before him. The other girl even actually turned to me and laughed at my face before proceeding to continuing to kiss him_

I actually woke up from the lousy dream sweating and panting heavily. I looked around and I realized it was one of the bitterest dreams I had ever had in my entire life! I can't come back from thatdream. I couldn't come back from it so bad that I wasn't able to sleep afterwards, and it was all lousy, unforgiving Jacob's fault!


	20. Chapter 19: Goodbye Jacob, I Love You

**Author's Note**:

This is pretty long, and I've only gotten a sudden burst of inspiration when the Chat part goes on. My song for this chapter would be _"I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"_ by: Aerosmith. That was a great song, especially when performed in _Blades of Glory_, the Fire and Ice themed skating routine. This is not the last time, I repeat, **This Is Note The Last Time You'd See Jacob**. Yes, you heard it, Jacob will appear in a few Chapters later. There's also a shocking revelation here. It involves _Embry_. O_O Yes, that's it, be _hypnotized_. =)) Kidding! I can't tell you anything else since, you guys have to read it till' the very end to find out. :)

* * *

Chapter 19: **Goodbye Jacob, I Love You**

**I** hardly slept last night! That stupid nightmare kept me awake, and it started bothering me that I haven't heard Jacob's howls while my eyes were wide open, my body was tossing and tumbling on the bed, and my brain was rattling with the dream. At one point last night, I actually paced and tried to walk around my room, but nothing happened, I only became more anxious. And at another point, I actually walked out of the suite and explored the hotel, but still, nothing happened. I didn't feel sleepy, since I was too anxious to even feel anything right now. This was the first time I have experienced _insomnia_.

I took a very thoughtful shower. Why _thoughtful_, you might be thinking? Of course, everyone thinks while they're taking a shower. It's something everybody does at a daily basis. But for me, my mind was on nothing except for the pack, especially with Jacob. What if Jacob ran away, and what if Paul got blamed for all of this? What if the pack broke up, and the story was never continued? What the hell? Now I'm thinking of the story, when I actually became selfish myself?

After the shower, mom told me that I still have a few hours left to spend time with my friends here before our departure at 9 o' clock sharp. It was 7:12 AM and I still have a few moments to check out on him. I was dressed in purple skinny jeans, a white blouse and a black vest. I tried to look as _celebrity like_ as possible, so that when I make a landing at Charlotte, I would be the center of attention. I can't believe I'm still thinking like myself after all that.

I decided to go out and find the first internet café I saw. I need to greet those girls, and let them know where to wait, when to wait, and what I have in stored for them. I actually forgot to get some souvenirs for those little freaks. I guess I just found another thing to do on my _to-do-list_.

I went online on my instant messenger, and there, all four friends of mine, including Charlevoix was online. What? Isn't it a school day, and shouldn't they be getting ready for school? I mean, Arkana, Bree, Carla and Dawn should be. I have no questions for Charlevoix. He, or _she_ as what he might want to be called, has another life on his own, being a twenty eight year old waiter, or waitress, at a small bar. Suddenly, she invited me to a conversation and there we were, all six girls, signed up on _Yahoo! Messenger_.

_Evangeline: Hey Guys. :)_

_Bree: Rayne!_

_Dawn: Hey!_

_Charlevoix: Hey Girl! We __missed__ you! Literally!_

_Arkana: Yeah, the gay's right. We did miss you indeed._

_Evangeline: Thanks guys. I know you'd miss me __that__ much. =))_

_Bree: Hah ha. Yeah. The same egotistic Rayne we all know and love. 3_

_Dawn: We'd be waiting at the airport later. How long do you think the flight will take?_

_Evangeline: I don't know. Maybe about, two hours? I'm not really sure. I'll just text one of ya'll if I arrive earlier. And wait… Where's Carls?_

_Arkana: I don't know. She said that she'd just be gone for a minute. It's already __been__ a minute._

_Charlevoix: That girl's slower than a snail in a cheetah race and cared more about her looks than… __Me!_

_Bree: Yeah! Charlevoix's right. _

_Carla: Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry if it took too long. Beauty doesn't just happen, you know?_

_Dawn: Yeah, as if you need to look pretty while having a chat with us? We don't even get to see you._

_Evangeline: Guys, don't fight. I'm not there to stop it yet. =))_

_Carla: Fine, Fine. Hey, what time should we be there?_

_Evangeline: I may be in Florida at 11 or 11:30. It depends though, if the plane doesn't crash. =))_

_Charlevoix: Girl, don't even think about that._

_Arkana: Yeah, we don't want to find the plane crashed, and your body __dead__._

_Evangeline: Well that's flattering. I just can't wait to actually __see__ you guys again. I have so many things to show you. Pictures, Videos, Gifts and Stories. :D Speaking of gifts, I actually am going to buy each one of you a unique one later. So, I'm probably going to have to jet._

_Bree: Aw, so soon?_

_Evangeline: Yeah, cause' I'm burning daylight! I have how many hours and seconds left before the flight, so I've gotta run! Thanks guys! I'll be there in four hours! BYE! :D_

Each of them said their goodbyes. I paid the guy taking over the internet café and I was off, looking for the best gifts I could. It should be unique, something to represent their personalities each, and something that wouldn't seem too common in Florida, so I decided to go to the nearest souvenir shop I could find.

Finding the souvenir shop was easy, but finding the right gifts that would fit my budget was _really_ hard. So I decided to just go around and around the place to see if something catches my eyes. I was circling the place while thinking of what I was planning to buy. For Arkana, something unisex, I know how she gets all tomboyish. For Bree, something plain, I know how simple she is. For Carla, something designer, the fashionista, I know how she always wants something that would match her _eyes_. For Charlevoix, just a handbag sewed by the Quileute's, something that would show _her_ flamboyant attitude. And finally, for Dawn, maybe a small charm bracelet would do?

Finally, I have decided and brought everything I could get my hands on. A feathered necklace with beads and studs, a shirt that says _Born Wild!_, feathered and dangly earrings, a handbag, and a charm bracelet with wolf and gemstone charms. I hope they like it, cause' I spent almost $150 bucks for them, which only left me with fifty dollars more. I hope that would fit my trip to La Push. Jacob better be there ready to forgive me, or else, he owes me twenty bucks from the bet. (Despite what happened, he still caved first)

The trip to La Push wasn't long, though my _walk_ to Emily's house might be a lot longer than expected. It was already 8:05AM. Time is the most important thing I could use right now. If I could only buy time, then I would _really_ do it. Well, there are a lot of things I would do _if I could_ only. I hate those words, _if I could_. Behind the jade colors of the trees, I saw Emily's house appear on the horizon. The door was open, and I could hear chatter. The wolves were there, and I was hoping Jacob would be there, too.

I entered quietly, hoping to see five half naked bodies and a beautiful girl, but all I saw were four half naked bodies, a beautiful girl and several plates of eggs and bacon lying on the kitchen table. There wasn't any sign of Jacob. My smile faded.

"Morning." I greeted them all in a low and dull voice As soon as I got there, I realized how I actually affected the atmosphere her. I saw how it all changed when I entered this house. Embry scooted over the couch to give me some space to sit down as Emily gave me a plate of breakfast. I never actually wanted to eat, but I eat when I depressed, though I've always jogged to lose the excess pounds I might be accidentally gaining through depression.

"I'm sorry but, Jake spent the night in his human form. We didn't know where he was, and apparently, he didn't want us in his head for a while, so I'm guessing, he won't be coming home." Sam told me. I felt like my heart dropped and crashed, as if my heart was riding a rollercoaster, it beat so fast. I felt a tear jerk down my face, and in a split second, there were fingers around my face trying to wipe away the tears. If I haven't been crying for a while, I actually think that I'd be laughing at their attempt to making me feel better. It was fun having these kinds of friends. Those who would think you are too complex of a human _girl_ to be understood. Of course, what would I expect from them, they were adolescent young men, who don't have that many experiences with girls?

"Thanks guys, for _trying _to make me feel better. Honestly, I feel better already." I told them and they all smiled.

"It's alright, Eve. Everything will be better. As they say, _in the end, it will be better. If everything isn't better, then it just isn't the end _yet." Motivational words from Emily were just the right amount of medicine I needed for this type of heart ache. Just then, Jared walked in. He must've been patrolling and looking out for Jacob. He saw me and gave out a loud sigh.

"Jake didn't come home last night." Jared said. As those words rang in my head again, I felt a sudden pain in my chest. A pain that was caused by my conscience which was making me feel worse with all this Jacob nonsense. I felt another flood of tears fall down from my face, and even worse now, to my hands.

"Thanks for the update, Jared. I think we already _know_ that." Paul said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right, like any of this was _my_ fault." Jared replied.

"You dared it anyways!"

"Guys, that'_s_ enough. I don't think Eve could use anymore of you in her plate." Sam said, stopping the fight and then nodding to me. I forced out a smile in reply to him.

"Yeah, Sam's right you guys. I'm currently juggling one lost werewolf, two fighting werewolves, and a horrible time frame that I've got to remember, or else I'll miss my flight. I'm just here to say goodbye… and to check if Jacob came home." I whispered lightly. The room was bright because of the light. It felt blinding and hot, a very unusual weather for Forks. I stood up and gave each of them a hug, and with every single hug I got, I realized the feeling of the weight on my shoulders'… had gotten lighter, until only a percent of it was left. Their hugs were so warming and nice, that it would be completely impossible to go out of La Push with the same heavy feeling I had when I came here.

"Thank you guys, for _everything_. For letting me in your secret, for letting me in your home, and for helping me find Jacob, even though it wasn't quite done. It's been a pleasure meeting you all, and I hope, we could ever cross paths again." I said as I was nearing the door, ready to get out of here, though I still didn't want to. I didn't want to go away with a problem in my hands, though I don't have a choice.

"Aw come on, no mushy stuff. We'll miss you too, Eve." Embry said, giving me one last hug. In fairness, he was the warmest of them all. Bu his warmth was nothing compared with Jacob's love. He was just the arms I was dying to be in before I get on that plane. I began walking away with my hands on my pocket, till' I realized that I didn't have any more money left. I was broke and I hardly have any time left. We were supposed to be at the airport at nine, and ready to depart at nine thirty, and I was delaying the flight again. I was beginning to plan on sprinting as fast as could back to Forks, but I just knew that it wouldn't be enough, till' I felt hands on my shoulders. It was Embry.

"Hey, could I give you a ride?" He asked, pointing his head to the forests. I gave out a small laugh, and this time, I didn't have to _force_ it out of me. I actually felt a lot better. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he began running. I was falling in love with wolf speed so much that I wanted to buy Embry and use him as a private carpool and bring him to Florida with me. When we got to Jacob's house, he dropped me off and began jogging away till' I called after him, "Embry!" I said and he came back.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride back to Forks. I don't have any money left and… I was hoping that…" He cut me off and began dragging me back to Jacob's garage. _Ah_, grand theft auto. I play that game, though I really never have _tried_ it before. Embry helped me on, started the engine and we were riding on air.

"Say no more. I'll have the pleasure of riding you home." He gave me a wide smile and I hugged him whispering, "Thanks." He's a really nice friend, very warm, caring and always there for you. Jacob was lucky to have him as a friend, and whoever there will be in store for him, would be lucky to have him imprint on her. I think everybody in La Push is practically nice. It's just a sunny personality all the natives in here seemed to have.

He dropped me home and mom was just outside of the building with our suitcases and luggage behind her. She looked impatient, and I looked like I was about to be in trouble, till' she saw Embry. Apparently, my mom knows everything there is to know about the wolf pack. Actually, the only facts she knew was that Embry and Jacob were werewolves, and nothing else. They didn't know what their very existence is based from. There was also a taxi cab. Aw, I'm going to be late for the flight. Embry helped me off of the bike, and waved a greeting to my mom.

"Good Morning, Embry." She said, and Embry just nodded and was off without saying another word. We got inside the taxi cab and we were driven to Seattle. I was going to miss this place, even though I was only here for a small amount of time. I felt so at home, as if I have made a family here, though I know that I wasn't part of _this_ family. I was sitting in the cab in silence as the sun shone in my face through the tinted window of the taxi cab.

"You're thinking about Jacob, huh?" She asked, totally out of the question. I wasn't in the mood for a _huuuu-whaaaat?_ Anymore, so I just nodded and kept my eyes on the view that was passing us. She nodded as well and smiled. "You haven't fixed the relationship status yet?" I nodded again. She was surprisingly right about all these stuff, though I just kept quiet about her endless talking. I was just listening on how she made the mother speech of _"I promise, everything will be alright"_ and the _"You'll be together again, if destiny allows it"_ garbage. I've heard those words too many times before, and I don't think that this was the right time to be repeating them over and over again.

We got to the airport and began unloading our things. When we were in line to present our passports, I heard a loud ruckus behind us, making me unintentionally looking back. I saw Jacob running through the crowds, and he was shirtless. _He phased_. I was actually pretty excited to see him, and to touch him again. He was running so fast, that I would think he was feeling the same way. I heard guards yelling after him, saying, _"Stop in the name of the law!" _or _"Freeze!"_. The bystanders watching him run were whistling, and howling after him. I could just imagine what could be on their minds: _"Oh My Gosh! Come on baby, flex."_ Or _"Is he taken?"_ Typical.

Mom was dumbfounded when he saw Jake running in full speed at me without a shirt on. Her jaw was on the floor, so I decided to clear all things out of her mind. "Mom, he just phased. When he phases, his clothes get torn off, so he had to keep his shorts in his mouth. That's why you see him shirtless, running through the airport." Mom nodded and then proceeded to her business of just waiting in line, though I know that deep inside, she would be listening to whatever will be happening in between me and Jacob.

When Jacob got close enough, he had his arms on his sides. I was holding myself back to prevent from hugging him. I stared at him closely as the guards began gaining up on him. He raised both of his hands to his sides, and a smile crept to his face. I ran to him and slammed myself against him, pulling him into the tightest hug I could ever afford to do. He also wrapped his arms around me and did the same. After the hug, I felt his lips crash mine and it was unlike the other kisses we had. It was set on public and I saw millions of eyes watching us. I also heard whispering. But like I said, this kiss was entirely different, cause' it made me forget everything that was happening in the background. It was just me and Jacob, and nothing else.

Of course, the kiss couldn't last cause' we were in the middle of a line that was moving too, so we had to pull back even though I know, and _he_ knows, that we could go on for hours. When I was pulled back to reality forcefully, I looked around to see that almost everything was quiet, and that almost everyone was staring at us. I remembered quite vividly that almost every movie I've watched that involved a couple in an airport, there would be clapping people, lots of kisses, and background music that is usually _Aerosmith's_ "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing", but since this wasn't a movie, I guess I can't expect anything.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." He said giving an additional after kiss on my forehead. "And, I believe _public displays of affections_ aren't allowed at airports anymore. I've been in the eyes of the security here for a while. Nobody says I can't be half naked at the airport, right?" I smiled at him and softly punched his right bicep.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave without goodbyes, though I was beginning to feel skeptical that you weren't going to arrive. But everything's alright now. The most important thing is that, you're here, I'm here, and I could say goodbye appropriately now." I whispered. Thank God Jacob got to me before we boarded the plane. "And… It's alright. You look hotter with your shirt off anyways." Did I just say that? I saw how his eyes sparkled more than ever, and how his eyebrows raised further than the usual. He pulled me closer and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"I already know that. Well, I guess it's better once _you've_ admitted it." He smiled. "And before you leave, I've just got to tell you something… I'm sorry I made you worry last night. I was out. I fully understood that it was all a game and I probably would've forgiven Paul if he were here. I also wanted to let you know that I keep my promises, and since you won the bet, I'm supposed to give you twenty bucks now. But like I said, I was out last night, buying you the perfect going away present." He said, putting his hand inside his left short pocket and began digging for his so called _gift_ to me. Once he pulled his hand out, I saw a small necklace that had a wolf charm on it, that said something like _Kwop Kilawtley_. I couldn't understand what the phrase meant, though I was sure it was in Quileute. "So here it is."

I turned around and he put it on me. It looked beautiful, and so beyond twenty bucks, but since it was a bet, and I won, I was supposed to accept this gift. So I accepted it freely and pleasurably. I took it as a remembrance that he _became_ a part of my life.

"It says _Kwop Kilawtley_ and has a small wolf charm, so that you could remember me wherever you go, whatever happens in your life, and whoever enters your heart. And so that you could remember that I would _stay with you forever_." I felt a tear fall down from my face, and he wiped it away immediately with his fingers. I smiled at him and pressed him to my lips giving him another kiss, and this time, it was _me_ giving it, not just anticipating on what was happening. "I gave this to you so that you could remember me, as I said. And because…" Just when he was about to finish my sentence, we heard running footsteps. I looked behind Jacob's shoulder and I saw Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry running towards us. What? If they were all here, who was _guarding_ La Push? How could those wolves get any more stupid?

"It's because Embry imprinted on you." Jacob finished the sentence and gave out a deep sigh. I know that Embry never imprinted until the end of _Breaking Dawn_, but with _me? _That was just disturbingly wrong. Maybe that was why he was the one assigned to give me rides to home and back.

"He what?" I asked Jacob and he just seemed a lot sadder than the usual.

"I just figured it out when I phased to go full speed so that I could be here in time. He was tuning in the Eve channel too, when I thought I was the only one. I don't know. When he found out that you were serious with me, he decided to respect it and just stay friends. I just can't understand why I've fallen for the imprint of my best friend. It doesn't seem right." He continued, trying to look away from my eyes. I cupped his cheek and made sure that he was staring at me straight.

"Listen, Jacob Black. He may have imprinted on me, but I would only want to stay friends with him. He's a nice best friend for you, and I don't want anything going on in between the two of you guys. He's a nice friend for me too, and I don't think I see him that way. And I belong to you, remember, though I wouldn't be your imprint. Just remember, _Kwop Kilawtley_, even though I don't know what that means. I'll be with you forever." He smiled at me and gave me another peck. Oh, I just hope Embry wouldn't mind this.

When the wolves were close enough, I looked around to see how most of the people there had their mouths opened. _Aw, she has the sexy guy, and another set of sexy guys?_ Yeah, the _four_ sexy guys are my friends, and my heart only belongs to the sexy guy _I'm_ kissing.

"Eve, we heard Jake when he told us he was going to Seattle to give you a…" Jared interrupted, and when he saw the small charm hanging on my neck, he added, "Oh, I see that you already have it."

"Yeah, well that's not the point right now. We're here because, Embry wanted to tell you something, right Embry?" Sam pointed out. Paul pushed Embry towards me and instead of having him babble about everything else, I gave him a _big_ hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Embry, I know all about the imprinting, for a matter of fact, I'm actually flattered. But, as for now, I love you as a _friend_. You're something I don't want to lose, because you're a really nice and sweet guy that I'd want to take to the prom one day. But for today, I'd just stay with a small romance with Jacob. And since I am not his imprint, we wouldn't last _that_ long. I'm not saying that I want you to be a substitute. I'm just telling you that… I don't know what I want yet, and maybe eventually… I'd figure out what I want." I gave him another hug, and distributed my hugs evenly to everyone.

"Sam, you've been a great leader, and a great mediator in between me and Paul. So I'd like to thank you for that. And also tell Emily my thanks' while she allowed me inside of her house. She was real hospitable and I loved that." Sam nodded and I saw a small flush of red reach his face. Well, there's a first for everything and this was the first time I saw Sam blush. I wish I could take a picture. This might really mean a lot to him since he wasn't the rightful alpha, that he was only a beta, but still, he did a great job.

"Paul, I know we've had some tough times, but those were the things we have in common. We're totally temperamental and that's something we share. We also have moments where we don't really look like we're what we are. I'm going to miss someone to argue with all day." Paul smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"And what about me, huh?" Jared said.

"Aw, Jared. I love you, because' you could always give me a laugh, even at times where it's not the right time. And like they say, guys who can make girls laugh automatically gain points to their heart. Lucky for your imprint, she doesn't know what she's missing." I said, trying to flatter him as much as I can, cause' I don't think there are words that could totally describe Jared. He's just, indescribable and unique.

"You hear that? She _loves_ me." Jared said, practically rubbing it in Embry and Jake's faces. "I don't see that message being sent to the both of you."

"Jared, chill. I love them too you know. Even Paul and Sam, and _Emily_. You guys are like another set of my family that I'd really want to have for eternity." I said, trying to shut Jared up. I face Embry and Jake and gave them a piece of my mind.

"Embry and Jake, the two best guys who really know how to make a girl, especially someone like me, feel special. I wish I could stay a lot longer, but I also have friends waiting for me there. I'll promise I'll visit every now and then, just promise me, that you guys would stay friends and that _nothing_ would get in between the two of you. I'm gonna miss you." I gave Embry another hug, and made Jacob wait, cause' I saved the best for last. _My_ Jacob.

"Jacob, seriously, I'm gonna miss you like crazy. Could you at least give me your address, e-mail or phone?" I asked him quietly. I gave him a piece of paper and a pen to put his number on. As soon as he finished, I put it on my pocket and then gave him the last kiss I could manage to give him.

"So this is it?" He asked. What's with it and those last four words: _So, this is it?_ As if we weren't going to see each other again. I'm still going to see him every single time I re-watch Twilight, and every single time I _would_ watch New Moon.

"Goodbye Jacob, I Love You." Those were my last words to him before me and my mom boarded the plane, I decided to give him a cliffhanger. It looked like it was fun. Of course, from the looks of the things that just happened a while ago, I knew that mom had lots of things to ask me. It's the least I could do. She didn't interrupt my conversation with the wolves a while ago.

"So, all of those half naked boys are _wolves_?"

"Yes, yes they are. Like I said, for them, carrying shorts in their mouths, doesn't feel so good, so why add shirts? So yes, they are all wolves. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and finally Jake." I said answering her question.

"Wow, so my daughter is a _wolf_ magnet. I guess that's what you get when you're raised by wolves." She laughed out. "And, from the looks of you and Jake's faces earlier, it seems that you guys are alright. I love the necklace he gave you. I hope you don't lose that one." She said. I just gave her a small sarcastic laugh.

"No mom, I guess I wouldn't be losing this. It will _stay with me forever_." I whispered to her, looking at the necklace for one last time, and resting my head on the seat, just waiting for myself to drift to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

This is the **LAST CHAPTER **of _"I Just Met Jacob Black and Forgot To Take Him Home"_. (BOO!) Yeah, I know. Boo me. :( This may be the **Last Chapter**, but still, there will be an **Epilogue **that I'm currently working on right now. The **Epilogue** might be a lot longer than the usual 3,000+ words per chapter. It might also be longer than the longest of 5,000+ words per chapter. I'm not really sure how long would it be, but I'm sure that it would have a **Jacob** in it. :) And I promise, it won't be the end of the **Jevery** Love Triangle. (**J**acob, Emb**ry**, **Eve**r) There would also be another series going on, and the title might be **_"The Big Bad Wolf Boys"_**. I have some good news and bad news.

Let's start with the bad news first... **It won't be written by me**. Yes, I know. Boo Hoo. :( It will be written by _The Darigan Vampire_. (And that's her username.) Yes. She's a friend I've made over the internet. She's actually a complete **twin** of me when it comes to likes, but a complete **opposite** when it comes to writing. She's a lot more detailed, a lot more deep, and a lot more **Mature**. So yes, that means **The Big Bad Wolf Boys** might be rated **M** for Sexual Acts. I'm not sure! She made it! (Don't look at me like that!) I haven't read the first two chapters yet, but she gave me a short summary that was kind of disturbing for me. (Disturbing is **Good** when it comes to **M**, right?)

The Good News is that, **It will be a lot more Detailed and it will be Mature. **I don't know if that was supposed to be good, or not. I'm not sure. I'm just here to advertise this. Her username is _The Darigan Vampire_, and you could look it up at: /~TheDariganVampire

That's it for the news! I hope you read her **10 Year's After Version** too. She's just waiting for me to finish this story before actually posting her chapters. So that it would be like **The Second Book of the **_"Evangeline Simpson"_ **Novels**. We promise that it would be better. We hope that you'd read it as soon as possible too. :)

* * *

Chapter 20: **Arrival**

**I** opened my eyes to see that we were almost there. I fell asleep at the trip again? What's it with me and these trips? My eyes adjusted to the light, as beside me, I saw my sweet, sweet home. Actually, it's more of _Miami_ than _Charlotte_, but hey, who cares? I'm in Florida and I get to meet my _friends_ again, and tell them almost everything I want to!

_Please fasten your seatbelts, as we prepare for landing_. Yeah, yeah, I've heard that for like _a million times_ already. I just did what the nice lady from the radio box said. (That's what we call her, the nice lady from the radio box) As soon as the plane landed, we hurried to the airport to get our luggage. Of course, there with a big bouquet of roses, a few balloons, and a _gigantic_ sign that says _"Mrs. Simpson and RAYNE!"_ was being waved back and forth by Charlevoix.

"There she is!" They begin shouting very loudly, and suddenly, I heard loud screeches that might sound like their coming from a car drifting in _Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift_. Just to see, it was only Carla, getting over excited with my arrival. As soon as I got close enough, they all rushed to me to put me under a _dog pile_. Yes, we are _that_ rough. My luggage dropped from my arms to the floor.

"Finally! You're here!" Bree greeted me with a tight hug that would physically damage and disturb a normal person. Hey, I'm not normal, remember?

"We've been waiting for hours!" Arkana added.

"Uh, didn't I tell you to be here at eleven? What time did you begin waiting?" I asked them as we began walking along the airport, getting ready to depart, go home and _go swimming!_ Something we've been planning since the day we departed for Forks.

"We were here at nine. We've just been so excited to see you… and the gifts that you said you were gonna give." Carla added. Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I got a small plastic bag inside my suitcase and handed them each what I've brought. The necklace for Arkana, the shirt for Bree, the Earrings for Carla, the bag for Charlevoix, and a charm bracelet for Dawn, and just like I have expected. They loved it! They hugged me each, and began wearing it, but when I hugged Arkana, our necklaces got caught in each other. We tried to untangle it, but she has seemed to notice it.

"Hey, I love your necklace girl. Where'd you buy it?" She asked. Oh, so now what am I going to say? _Hey Arkana, my boy, Jacob Black, gave me this necklace. Oh, and did I mention, he's __the__ Jacob Black from Twilight, and I happen to have been kissing him? What a likely story._

"Oh, it was given to me." I answered. And of course, as I've thought, Charlevoix and Carla, tag team flirting machines became intrigued when they heard that it was _given to me_. Of course, what normal person would give a necklace with a wolf charm, a heart, and a misunderstandable phrase to another person?

"Oh, girl, you better tell us deets before we put you in another dog pile." Charlevoix noted. Oh, tight hugs and playful punches are okay, but the dog pile, anything the dog pile. It would probably get me claustrophobic once again if that happens.

"Okay, okay. His name is Jacob, and he's from La Push. That's all the information you'll get from me." I told them as we departed the airport and got into the van rented by my friends to drive us back home, and to the beach we're going to be swimming at.

"You heard em' girls, _that_'s the _only_ information we're gonna get. It's alright…" Wait, _it's alright_ is Charlevoix's only reply after telling him that _that_ was the only thing he was going to get? He doesn't cave that fast, and when he does… Things won't be pretty, for me. "Cause' we still have the _whole_ trip, and the _whole_ swimming period. I think we can _handle_ this." Charlevoix was giving me goose bumps now. Nothing's much scarier than a flamboyantly, irritated gay who isn't given the latest news in his best friend's life. Wait, I wasn't even his best friend. I was just the best friend of his sister.

He was giving me his most intimidating look ever and there follows Arkana and Carla. I was hoping that Dawn and Bree will be on my side. And, they didn't look like they wanted to interrogate me, till' Charlevoix dared them to. Now they were joining him too. I had no choice.

"Alright! Alright! Just don't look at me like that anymore. Give me all the questions you have, and I'll _try_ to answer them all _truthfully_." I said, digging my face in my hands. This was something most people would call _peer pressure_.

"Okay, first of all, what did he look like?" Carla questioned. Of course! Typical Carls who would always ask what the boy looked like, and would first comment on what _he_ looked like than that of his personality.

"He has short black cropped hair, dark brown eyes, a nice tan, shiny bright teeth…" I said trailing off. My crowd was beginning to fall asleep till' Charlevoix spoke up. "Stop it with the _cute_ stuff. Gimme' pure _hot body _thangs." He asked excitingly. If I were a normal girl, again, I probably wouldn't have understood what he just said right there.

"He has a great six pack, nice pecs, and large biceps and triceps. He's a total _beach bod_!" I said, trying to sound more interesting than I could, but I just sounded_ bland _and _uninterested_. Though my tone was dull and weak, the girls, including Charlevoix, began looking interested. Uh, yeah right guys, like you'd actually meet him. He's a wolf, and he has his duties to his wolf pack. He just can't, and I was kind of doubtful that I'd be able to see him again.

"_That's _what we're talking about." Dawn said tagging along. Aw, I thought Dawn was more of a good girl, just like me? Anti bad words, no alcohol, no drugs, no smoking, pure straight edge catholic, but I guess, bygones should be bygones, and everything has a first. Why should I be shocked?

"Okay, did you kiss him?" Bree asked. Hmm, should I tell them the truth, or the lie? If I tell them the truth, nothing would happen to me except them knowing _forever and ever_, but if I tell them the lies, they might know, I might slip, and there might be upcoming complications that are just _waiting_ to happen to me. Know forever and ever, or upcoming complications? Know forever and ever, or upcoming complications? I guess I can't decide. I guess nobody can ever get hurt with the truth. (What am I saying?)

"Yes." Was the only answer I could manage to say. I feel like, if I spill more, they'd be on my backs forever. Sometimes, I'm actually kind of jealous with Jacob and the pack with their shared thoughts, cause' if they share thoughts, they wouldn't have to repeat anything _over and over and over_ again, unlike what I guess will happen to me in a few seconds.

"Should we even ask?" Arkana added. Of course, they know that I would spill. I had no other choice but to spill, though I was quite excited that I was going to tell someone about what I felt with Jacob, who wasn't a guy, a wolf, or someone who can be telepathic and whose mind could be read by _Jacob_ himself.

"It was sweet. Our first kiss was rough, and ended me escaping through a window." Their faces totally changed to my expression: _huuuu-whaaaat?_ "The second kiss was gentle. The last kiss was unforgettable. Those are the only things I could describe. I don't even _know_ how you guys describe a kiss." It was true. I didn't know how to describe a kiss. I don't even know that we were supposed to _describe_ it, what was this, kiss & tell?

"So, how rough was it? Did clothes come off?" Charlevoix asked. And that was just disgusting! He was just like mom, asking about sex! Those things are things that seventeen year olds aren't supposed to think about. Maybe unless they become eighteen, which for me will be in October 17, but still, I don't want to talk about it. I sucker punched Charlevoix in the bicep, and it wasn't just a normal sucker punch. I made sure that I put some _real_ force with it. And since, I'd been hanging out with werewolves for a while, I made Charlevoix whimper.

"Girl, that was _hard_! How'd you learn to do that? Last time I checked you were a little bit of a wimp." Ugh! Charlevoix, if you could only shut up, then your arms right now wouldn't have to be bruised. I added another sucker punch to him, but this time, on the other bicep. He cradled both his biceps with care, and began rubbing them.

"I hung out with Jacob. He was as annoying and loveable as you guys, and he became a human punching bag. And no! The clothes didn't come off. He occasionally kisses me half naked, with only a pair of shorts on, but no, there were no _touching_, _groping_, _cradling_ or _grasping_." All of them sighed and kept on whimpering _Aw_. If I only could, I'd actually sucker punch each of them right now. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms on my chest.

"But he was _half naked_? Then, that must be hot!" Carla added. I refuse to answer any more questions so I just decided to change the topic and ask them what had happened for the last three days I have been gone. They told me Carla continued to steal Carlo, Arkana and Charlevoix fought more occasionally and Bree and Dawn literally _lived at a mall_. I don't blame them, I add the excitement to the group, I told them and they began laughing sarcastically. But beneath those eyes, I know that they knew.

"Hey, it even says _Kwop Kilawtley_. What does that crap mean?" Charlevoix asked. Honestly, I don't even know what it means. The only thing I know that it could be a _love quote_, since it came from Jacob.

"I don't know. Probably _stay with me forever, _or _love me forever_, or _remember me forever_. I'm not really sure, I just know that it has something to do with _forever_, cause' he said something about _always_, so I think I got a clue."

When we got to the beach, we began swimming and doing what we usually did best when hanging out and about around water. We began splashing, doing wrestling stunts on water, jet skiing and checking out guys. For them, at least, while they were gawking over boys, I was at a nearby cabana, just thinking about Jacob, Embry and the pack and what might happen as soon as I'm gone. I remembered just how his face looked when I saw him at the beach on the first day we stayed there. I remembered how he looked when he gave me our _first kiss_. But then, images of Embry rang in my head too. I remembered how he was there in my room, trying to comfort me over my loss of Jacob, as if he died. I also remembered the times he has given me a ride, either on his back or on Jacob's motorcycle. I was actually wondering myself, I was trying to think of Jacob, when suddenly images of Embry flashed too. I couldn't get him off my head too. It was like this whole imprinting thing came in both ways. Maybe this was how Bella was feeling when she was in love with Edward, but _had_ other feelings for Jacob. When she kept on saying _I'm in love with Edward, and Jacob is just a friend_, the same situation is coincidentally happening to me. I tried to shake of Embry away, but still, his images were on my mind. I kept on chanting to myself, _"Jake is love, Embry is friend. Jake is love, Embry is friend"_. I kept on repeating it over and over again that I actually looked like I was a witch making voodoo.

My thoughts were interrupted by the girls, and Charlevoix, when they let me know that it was starting to become dark and that we had to get home. We rode back to Charlotte County again and then, I was at the safety of my own sweet home. I set up my stuff in the room and tried to arrange it. As soon as my room was clean, arranged and fixed, I went online. I actually went online to _Google Maps_ to find the address Jacob gave me. I typed it in and weirdly, nothing came out. Not even a single house by that lot, just sand, grass, water or trees.

Luckily, he left me his phone number too. I hope this one works. I went to my phone and dialed his number, till' I heard the disturbing monotone voice of the phone operator from the other side of the line.

"_The number you dialed is out of coverage area."_ I dialed the number like, four times, and still, the same result happened. The same voice, the same lady, the same message, and from the looks of it, if I dial his number one more time, the monotone voice lady would get all mad and scream at me, _"I told you that the number you dialed is out of coverage area! Would you just shut up and wait for a few seconds?"_ Yeah, I know. It was a disturbing thought, yet, worth trying.

I didn't find the address, and I didn't find the phone number. Did Jacob just prank me, cause this might not be the right time for me to be in his little joke town. I checked on my camera to see the pictures, just trying to cheer myself up. I opened the little video camera, and I was horrified to see that _every picture I had was erased_. The videos, the pictures, everything, not even a memory left. There was no more Jacob, no more Embry, no more Forks, no more La push and no more funny _truth or dare_ videos. I was horrified that much that I wanted to throw my camera over the room, but I just can't lose my cool right now. It isn't worth it. So I just decided to read _New Moon_ and just pick up images from my own imagination.

I began reading the parts where Laurent appeared and where Jacob saved the day, but horrifyingly, I saw no Laurent part, and no _wolves_ appearing. I tried scanning the pages over and over again and seriously, I was so destroyed to see that everything was gone! The part when Jacob went inside Bella's window, it was gone. The part where Laurent planned to kill Bella, it was gone too. Oh My God, I just realized what I did. _Did I just alter the book?_ I was thinking that maybe, this was all some sick joke being played on me by fate, so I decided to look it up online, the summary of _New Moon_.

I clicked the one that says it was from the Wikipedia. Of course, the Wikipedia has helped me through some tough times of piles of homework, projects, researches and sometimes, even Celebrity fun facts and Twilight stuff. I read the quite detailed New Moon summary, and I was shocked and surprised again to find out that _I really did alter the story_! Jake was gone most of the time he became a wolf, and almost everything that changed had relations on what I did. Oh my God, I can't believe that I just did the worst thing a TwiHard could do to the Twilight Saga!

If all the pictures were gone, the memories and videos too, it means that the necklace would be gone as well. I touched my neck to see that the necklace was still there. Thank God, take everything, take the pictures, the memories, the videos, and the stuff just don't take this one necklace I have with myself to remember that Jacob _did_ exist.

I lay down on bed and tried to have a peaceful sleep, and just like what happened last night, I also had a weird dream that consisted of Jacob, but not only Jacob this time. There was an _Embry_ too, and he was part of the dream.

_I was walking in the same beach we went to yesterday, just talking with Charlevoix who seems to have the right kind of advice always. Of course, he's been through it all, and he's lived longer than most of us, so I guess I could expect the right answers. But he's Charlevoix, the gay dude who always seem to have wrong taste for __**boys**__. We were talking about my little romance with Jacob, and how everything ended right away as soon as I was about to leave Forks, though I've promised Jacob that I would remember him forever, and that he will be forever in my heart. My little conversation with Charlevoix was cut short when I heard a low, husky and familiar voice call after me with an unfamiliar name I hear in the land of the sunshine state of Florida._

"_Eve" It called after me. Like I said, I was used to being called a lot of stuff, so I involuntarily turned around. Thank God I looked back to the old nickname I had in La Push, cause' if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have seen the face I've already missed though it has only been a day away from him. My very own __**Jacob Black**__. I separated from Charlevoix and ran after him, and there he was, running after me too. That's when I heard Charlevoix shout after me saying, __**"You Go Girl! Get that wolf!"**__ which just encourage me to go a lot faster. When I was in his arms, he pulled me into a deep, deep kiss that I actually missed from him._

_My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and balling up fists of his hair in my fists while he put his left hand on the small of my back, and the other one just behind my neck. I felt as I realized that our tongues were battling for dominance, and there his heat was everywhere again, though it didn't feel as good as it did in Forks. It wasn't cold here anymore. I made sure that I didn't think of anything else except for him. I've missed him too much. But then I was surprised when he was the first one to pull away from me. I began opening my eyes as they adjusted to my life, and then suddenly my jaw dropped when I saw that the man I was holding was no longer Jacob, but was Embry._

_I was kissing Embry in the beach where I thought I was kissing Jacob. He still had his hands on me, and I just can't imagine that this was going on. I tried to pull away from him mentally, but his eyes had gotten me hypnotized, as if there was a magnetic pull in between our bodies that just wanted us to continue the kiss. I wanted to let go of him and find my Jacob, but I just couldn't. It felt like I was beginning to have feelings for him too._

"_Eve." He repeated and then his lips met mine again_.

That was when my dream ended, and like the dream I had last night, I became restless again. Give me another night of restless sleeps, I'm so going to care less about my straight edge attitude, and I'm going to start taking sleeping pills.


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

And this is it. The last chapter, a.k.a. the **Epilogue**. There will be other stories coming after this, and I'd just want to give you a list on what you might want to wait for while anticipating for the future:

1. **The Other Girl Wolf** - Circles the story of Carter Jaymes Lewis, the childhood friend of Seth Clearwater, who currently resides in the busy streets of Manhattan in New York, and besides those facts, she happens to be a telepathic wizard. She moves to Forks, Washington, goes to Forks High, but spends most of her time in La Push, hanging out with Seth and their friends, Collin and Brady. She secretly communicates with Edward Cullen, knowing that he is a vampire and that she is a wizard, they keep it to themselves on what they are... Till' Carter finds out a deep secret running through her blood.

2. **The Big Bad Wolf Boys** (Courtesy of _TheDariganVampire_) - A side story of _I Just Met Jacob Black and Forgot to Take Him Home_. Eve seven years later, rekindles her friendship with Jacob, till' she finds out that he was craving more of her, completely forgetting the fact that she was engaged to be married to her fiance. Embry finds out about this and comes to her rescue, when he began falling for her too once again. And Eve, Jacob and Embry love triangle.

3. **I Just Fell in Love with a Girl, and Wanted to Keep Her for Life** - A _Jacob's Perspective_ of _"I Just Met Jacob Black and Forgot to Take Him Home"_. Of course, it follows the same plot, but just has what **Jacob** was thinking of course. I think it might be more interesting, and more Rated **M**. I'm Not Really Sure.

For sure, these _stories_ will be made, I just don't know the time limit yet. And I've got to decide whether to write **The Other Girl Wolf** first, or **I Just Fell in Love with a Girl, and Wanted to Keep Her for Life. **I'm also not sure if I could afford to write these stories again. The schedule had just be **Hectic**. There would be **School** (at a daily basis starting on **June 15**), **Music** (I should be writing a new **Single** right now), **Social Life** (Friends, and parties, movie marathons and going out to see movies are important too), **Relax** (You think I don't sleep) and of course **Physical Fitness **(Looking great doesn't just happen you know?) So, yes. I'm not sure if that might happen again.

My last message for you guys is _**Thank You**_ for supporting this series, and I hope you'd support most of them who are coming afterwards. Thank You very much, and I hope you would keep on tuning in. :D

* * *

Epilogue: **Two Weeks Later**

**I**t has been almost two weeks since the trip to Forks, and lately, I haven't been having anymore of those weird dreams. I may be having them, but usually, it's about Jacob, no more transforming dudes from Embry to Jacob, or Jacob to Embry. But most of the time, my dreams are filled with Embry and/or Jacob. It's like their haunting my dreams. Since I wore this necklace, there had been lots of dreams lately, so at nights, I tend to take it off and pray for a goodnight's sleep.

We were at the same beach we went to last, last week, and this time, I was enjoying it quite well. We've been eating a lot lately and swimming a lot too. It was literally fun. When I got tired of all the fun and games, I decided to sit back down on the sand, just observing the girls and the weird fact that they weren't losing a single drop of energy. Charlevoix sat next to me and I know that he'd be itching to ask me some questions.

"Hey. You still thinking 'bout your Jakey-poo?" He asked me. Wow, way to go with the subtlety Charlie-darling. Now I know that you're not _dying_ to just know anything about him. Since he was the one who came to me, I decided to play nice.

"Yes. I guess so." Those were the only words I could manage to let out. I mean, despite the facts that I have been having recurring dreams that seem like a soap opera if I dream every night. It's like a different episode per evening. I just watched how the waves rolled towards the shore and how the girls mock them, chasing the waves and then running back to shore. I didn't want him to know that I was thinking about something completely different.

"It looks like you've been thinking a lot about him. How about try calling him?" He asked. Yeah right, as if I wouldn't call him if I was missing him this much. I was even thinking of flying over there just to see him again, but I guess just can't afford that.

"I forgot to ask him for his number, and he forgot to ask mine. Usually, for us, it would just be busting the door open, and then inviting them as soon as you see them. Then ride a motorcycle to the beach and hang out." I explained how everything happened, though I think I've kind of been caught in a mix up. I rode the _rabbit_ with Jake, and the _motorcycle_ with Embry. Ugh! Why am I messing up these two people, when apparently I keep on telling myself that Jake was the one I loved and that Embry was just a close companion?

"What an unlikely story, eh Raynalicious? But hey, that's cool. He's taking you to ride his dirt bike. Nothing's hotter than a bad boy. For me, bad boys are _sex_ on a stick! And they're definitely maxed up on appeal." He began giving me winks. Ah, yeah right. I was under aged, and so was he. He's actually younger than me for about a year, and I think I'm not much of a fan of _cougars_.

"Yeah, bad boys, not too attracted to them, but I guess his type of bad is attractive. A lover of black shirts, usually being shirtless, wearing cut off shorts, a mechanic of cars, rides a motorcycle, younger than me for about a year, and he…" Charlevoix cut me off short when he put a well manicured finger on my lips silencing my explanation.

"Uh wait, what? He's younger than you? That makes him _sixteen_. Does he have his driver's license yet? Cause' if not, well that's just dangerous. And dangerous is just all the way _smexy_!" He said fluttering his eye lashes. "I didn't know you were going cougar now. That just added extra sexy points to your dating profile."

"I wasn't going _cougar_. I don't know, he just seems…" What were the right words for it? Sweet, adorable, outgoing, adventurous, daring, pushy, obnoxious, thoughtful, kind, ambitious, random…

"Smexy?" Charlevoix asked. I just laughed it all out, giving him a _softer_ sucker punch. When my fist was headed to his bicep, he gave out a small whimper, but was surprised when it just came off soft. "Well looky here, she's flattered and in love, that's why she ain't throwing hard punches like bouncers anymore." He added.

"Oh, so you want harder punches, Charlie-Darling?" I asked him, and he wrapped his arms around his biceps too, shaking his head.

"No, no, no. No more punches from you, Raynalicious. I'm just asking. What do you think you're gonna do if you see him again?" He asked. Wow, I never thought of that statement again. Usually, I'd only be thinking about how I was never going to see him again, and that he'll only be a remainder of my memory, and my heart, though I have no proof of his very existence. I was pretty negative.

"I really haven't been thinking of it. I'm not even sure if I'll be ever to meet him again. We don't have any communication, and I'm not sure if we'll still have our feelings after everything else." I answered him.

"Well, I'm sure, that if I see him, I'll be the judge of how gawk worthy he is, and how good his pecs, abs, biceps and triceps are. He should be as bad boy, as you say he is." He answered and that made me laugh again. Charlevoix just has a way of making me smile, shine and glow whenever I'm as dull as ever. He was just a great friend. He was in both perspective, a guy's and a girl's. It was really nice having him as a friend.

"Yeah, you do that. In fact, how 'bout find someone _bootylicious_ here? I know how good of an _expert_ you are. Find someone for yourself, and then someone for me. I don't want yours to be better than mine, and mine to be better than yours. I want _equality_." I told him, wagging a finger at his direction warning him to do what he was told.

"Sure, sure." He said quietly. When he said that phrase, it actually reminded me on how frequently Jacob uses that sentence. I could imagine how his eyes sparkle, how his smile widened, how he runs his hands through his hair, _absentmindedly making me want him!_ I lay down on the sand and just imagined more and more stuff, till' I felt Charlevoix's hands on my head. "You just lay in the sand I'll look for your _bootylicious_ man." He added. I was slowly drifting into unconsciousness till' I felt his warm hands on my shoulders, shaking me over and over again.

"Raynalicious, I think I found a booty man." He said. Ugh, this better be worth it Charlevoix, or else you'd be eating sand, and your arms would be _beyond_ bruised. "And he's shirtless! He is a chiseled sculpture of a Greek god in one of those museums I refuse you to take me too, but ended up me coming with you anyways." He added as he kept on shaking me back and forth. I sat up and took my sun glasses off and then looked at Charlevoix.

"Charlie-Darling, if you don't stop now, I swear, you'll be drinking sea water."

"Raynalicious, just look at that and stop with the threatening." He held my chin and then directed me to where he saw _the chiseled sculpture of a Greek god in one of those museums he refuses me to take him too_, and I was shocked. That was no Greek god. That was an old friend of mine. An old friend that I had met in La Push for the last two weeks when my mom took me on that business trip that I will refuse to regret, my jaw dropped and I saw that it was _Jacob Black_ walking in one of the beaches here in Charlotte County. _The Jacob Black_ was in here, in Florida. Oh no. This was _quite_ impossible since, I was in Florida, and he couldn't be here. Maybe fate was just playing with me? Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe this was just a basic hallucination of the human mind. And maybe, that wasn't Jacob. Maybe he was just a look alike.

But I could've sworn that he was Jacob. I mean he has the same tousled and cropped black hair. He has the same dark brown eyes filled with desperation and determination. He has the same figure and muscle built that I've been seeing around lately. But still, he could only be a look alike. I stared at him with confusion, and when my eyebrows creased, he smiled. And that was something that I could've sworn it belonged to him. He was _my Jacob_ and he was right here.

"Charlevoix… That's Jacob." I told Charlevoix who was right beside me. I was staring straight at Jacob, but still, I was observing Charlevoix from my peripheral vision, who seems to have his jaw dropped wide on the floor too.

"Well, I've just been a judge of that, and your Jakey-poo is _definitely_ bootylicious." He said, as he began pushing me toward him. I stood up and ran after Jake, of course. If you miss someone, wouldn't you run after him and slam yourself against him, and then just give him the tightest hug you could ever afford to give? Well, good, cause' that's what I did. He held me by the waist and then spun me around. (Yeah, too romantic movie for you?) Then his lips met mine and I was eager to taste him and feel his lips again. I missed his warmth, I missed his body, and overall, I missed him so much that I didn't want to let go of him. On the background, or just behind his shoulder, I saw how my friends, Arkana, Bree, Carla, Charlevoix and Dawn were observing us from a distance. I smiled a little bit in our kiss, and he pulled away.

He scanned my face, and then his eyes travelled down my body. I kept my arms around his neck so that he had nowhere to go, and his arms were around my waist too. I closed my eyes and opened them, and as soon as it did. I realized that it wasn't a dream, and that it really was Jacob.

"You're here." Was all I could ever say. I was too overwhelmed to see him right in front of me. Right on the beach, right here in Charlotte County. I leaned in for another kiss till' I heard Carla's high pitched voice scream after us. "Ir Rayne! Beso el!" It didn't take enough Spanish classes to make me understand that. I saw another smile come across Jacob's face and then I pressed my lips to him again.

"It's great to see you again… In more revealing clothing." He looked down and I realized that I was in a small white and purple bikini. I and my friends, except Charlevoix, were all wearing this. I was sure, if Charlevoix wouldn't get arrested for public displays of nudity, he would totally go naked swimming on the waters. I gave him another peck on the lips and removed my arms from around his neck.

"I was really getting anxious that I won't be able to see you again."

"Like I said, I'll be in your heart forever. And, since you've already met _my_ friends… I wanted to meet yours. Your friends look interesting." He said, eyeing Charlevoix. That's what most people do when they meet my friends. They firstly take a glimpse on Charlie-Darling who looked like he was a bad influence. I don't know if he was, or if he wasn't, but the only thing I'm sure of is that he's a great friend.

"Sure, I'll introduce them to you." I said, as I wrapped my arms around Jacob's right arm, and we walked toward them. The girls looked excited, but Charlevoix looked like he was going to explode in the heat. Once we got close enough to them, the girls tried to act natural, but of course, Charlevoix was _flamboyant and proud_ so he decided to go first.

"Jake, this is Charlie… but you can call him Charlevoix." I said lifting my hand towards Charlie-Darling, and surprisingly, instead of a _big_ hug, Charlevoix lifted his hand up and offered Jacob a handshake, and he gladly accepted.

"I've heard a lot about you, Jake. She usually calls you her _Jakey-poo_."

"Uh, Charlie-Darling, shut up." I said, interrupting him.

"Of course, anything for this fine man's lady." He added and I heard Jacob chuckle a little bit. Next we moved to the girls.

"Jake, this is Arkana, Bree, Carla and Dawn." I introduced them to each other in order, and there Jake gave them all a big hug each. I heard them sigh and I could hear them gawking over Jacob, but all I've got to say is that, I'm lucky to have him. Carla grabbed me and pulled me to her side just to whisper to me, saying, "Rayne. Your _Jakey-poo_ is beyond _hot!_ I hope I find a man like that." She said, and then I heard Jacob cough up a chuckle. I forgot that the girls and Charlevoix didn't know that he was a wolf. I think Jacob would like it if I tell them his secret, which was not mine to tell.

"Guys, could I borrow her for a minute?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I felt my cheeks flush a little bit, but it all went away when I saw Charlevoix and the girls raise their eyebrows.

'Sure, sure." They all said in chorus and Jacob laughed, but before we could get away from the Charlevoix grabbed my arms and pulled me close to whisper something in my ear, "Keep you virginity, Raynalicious. That's how I lost mine, though I was drunk and it was a sex party." What the hell! Charlie, stop it! I call him Charlie when I become irritated with him. I punched his chest hard, and he let out a loud _Ouch_. I walked away with Jacob, and once we were far enough away, we just sat in a small hut, awkwardly staring at each other.

He was staring at me in such a different way, that I couldn't see what's beyond those dark brown depths. The only things on my mind were that I was so lucky to see him and to have him here, and that just seeing him would be enough for me. I decided to break the silence, but he has seemed to break it first.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I wanted to answer him, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I actually forgot what I wanted to tell him on what I was thinking about, cause' frankly, I don't even know what I _was_ thinking about.

"I don't… really know." I added unsurely. It was warm in Florida which didn't actually made me _need_ Jacob's heat, but it seems to me that I still want to _feel him_ around me. I wrapped my arms around him and just leaned closer to anticipate what might happen. When his lips found mine and our tongues dance around, for the first time, nothing was really going on in my mind. I was just observing what was happening around me. I noticed his hands climbing up and down on my back, playing around with the tie of my bikini top, tugging on it repeatedly. I didn't mind it till' he pulled it all the way, which made my bikini top fall a little bit, but still covering my chest. I pulled away from Jacob's kiss, and began trying it back.

"Jake… I promised my Charlie-Darling that I'd _keep_ my virginity. No funny stuff." I told him trying to tie back my top, as he continuously kept on staring on my chest. After making sure the strings were fixed, I lifted Jacob's chin to meet my eyes. "And, we're both minors here. Like I said. No _funny_ stuff." I repeated and letting go of his chin. Surprisingly, I didn't get ticked off by Jake's attempt of pulling my top off. I was just _disturbed_.

"But you didn't even overreact to that, which means you were anticipating it and liking it. And, it wouldn't hurt to look, right? It's not like you'll lose your _virginity_ with a few looks." And that did it. I lifted my right arm and slapped his face and then began walking away, till' he caught me and grabbed my arms. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right."

"Uh, you think?"

"I'm really sorry. I just really _missed_ you a _lot_, and I kinda lose control on what I usually miss and love a lot." He said and put on a puppy dog face, including those big and brown pouty eyes. I closed mine so that I would prevent all I can to look at him and make myself say sorry.

"Yeah, I missed you too, but you don't seem me unbuttoning your shorts." I told him and slowly opening my eyes. I walked back to the small hut where we stayed, as I watched the sunset happening before my eyes. The skies were turning into a small golden rod, orange and red color, while the dark blue was taking over slowly. I wanted to take a picture, but I didn't have my camera right now.

"Cause' you're more behaved then I am. That's why I don't see you ripping clothes off." Jacob said laughing quietly. He followed and then wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, the guys really miss you… Specifically Embry, who's still having a deep crush on you. It's kinda weird to have your best friend imprint on the girl you're in love with." Yeah, I know, cause' I've been dreaming of it for the past two weeks, and it has been one of the most disturbing things you could ever imagine. I just nodded and looked at Jacob.

"How 'bout Paul and Sam, and Jared? How are they? How's the pack?" I asked him and he gave out a loud sigh.

"Oh, the pack's okay. We've eventually gained a few pack members, namely Seth and Leah Clearwater, and my friend Quil. Oh, and the others, they're okay. I mean, Paul and Sam are. But Jared… Jared's been going through some tough times. He rarely phases, and we barely know where he goes to at times. And he's been acting weird, as in trying to avoid us." Oh, I get it. Jared has imprinted on Kim already. Oh, I know that, and I know the results of it.

"Oh, so Leah and Seth joined the pack and Quil too. Must be a lot more awkward having a girl in the pack, huh?" I asked him and he just nodded.

"It's been hard, especially when phasing back into our human form. She's got to get far enough away so that we won't be able to see her. It's not like she's not good to look at, but…"

"But when she catches you thinking about it later? Yeah, I know. I've read." I interrupted him halfway through his sentence and he doesn't seem much surprised anymore, since he knows that I know almost _everything_ about the pack.

"And about Jared, don't worry about him. He imprinted, isn't it obvious? He imprinted on a girl named _Kim_. When you get home, tell him not to worry. Kim will _gratefully_ accept him in her arms, since she's been crushing on him ever since. Tell him to just chill and relax, and tell Kim everything. She's a smart girl, and she can handle it." I gave him my advice, which hopefully would work. I've known Kim for a while as Twilight's personality, and from the looks of it, she'd understand. Astonishment was imprinted all over Jacob's face when I mentioned about Jared's imprinting. I really thought he would take this pretty easily.

"Jared imprinted on _Kim_?" He said slowly, it's as if he couldn't absorb this information that's going through his mind. "Why is everyone around me imprinting? First Sam, then Embry, and now Jared? Next thing you know Paul would be imprinting." He asked. Well frankly, he wasn't completely correct.

"Actually, no. Quil will be next in line on the imprinting path." I said casually, and like his reaction a few seconds ago, it seemed like he was shocked as well.

"Quil? Imprinting? No way? With who?" He asked, and as my responsibility, I couldn't afford to tell him the truth. I was just supposed to give him clues and hints about who the pack was supposed to be waiting for, but since I just remembered that I actually _altered_ the book, who cares? But he still might ruin everything else.

"I can't tell you who she is since, you might interfere with it. But, I could only tell you that _she's cute_, adorable, and someone Emily knows. That's all I could tell you though, and no more. But I tell you this, don't get jealous, just keep on fighting, cause' in the end, you'd find the love of your life as well, and she'll be _better_ for you than Bella, _or me_." I said as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. And since you've already mentioned that, I'll be expecting her to be _hotter_ than you are in this bikini." He pointed out and I let out a soft chuckled. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, I love your friends though. Charlevoix seems… interesting. He's the type of friend you should be hanging with. He knows how to warn you, but still, he looks like he's just playing."

"Well, when he first saw you, he told me that you were one _bootylicious_ _sculpted Greek god who looked like those in the museum I used to force him to_. He also said that you looked like a really _bad_, bad boy. Till' I told him that you were my Jacob. He layed off of you." I said, giving him a soft peck on the lips. I also noticed that he tasted sweet, literally. He tasted as if he was eating chocolate. "Why do you taste like chocolate?" I asked him.

"Out of topic, aren't we?" He said, laughing teasingly as he grazed my earlobe. Suddenly, I noticed his sudden change of heart. His eyes showed another emotion that I couldn't describe. It was as if he was planning something really devious. His smile was saying the same meaning too. It was like he wanted to do something really bad. His lips traveled along my jaw, tracing lines on it, and then they were suddenly on my neck placing rough kisses on them. I let out a soft moan as I tried to tell him something, but instead, groans came out.

"What are you doing, Jacob?" I asked, but my actions were totally different from the curiosity I was showing. I put my hands on the back of his head, and began pulling him closer, trying to tell him to be much rougher through my actions. What am I thinking?

"I'm trying to be a bad boy and seduce you." Well he wasn't being subtle about it. But I was surprisingly turned on by the idea. His lips moved from my neck to my chest, trailing kisses back and forth, mostly on the base of my throat. "And it looks like you like it." He said, making the kisses a lot rougher, and using his _sexy seduction_ voice. I tried to contain myself from continuing to moan, but I still did. I grabbed his hair and pulled him away softly.

"Though you're right, I'm trying to abstain myself from sexual promiscuity till' I'm a legal adult. If you're thinking of eighteen, well then you're wrong. For me, being a legal adult to _legally_ do anything, a person should be at least twenty-one years of age. So, I'm sorry." I told him. "But, three thumbs up for getting me turned on." I said smiling widely, and he just laughed. "Though I'm still wondering why you taste a lot like chocolate." Yeah, why does he even taste like that? That was weird.

"I don't really know. You're the first person to tell me that, and it actually got me surprised. And for the abstaining thing you told me about a few minutes ago, I promise you, when we both become legal adults, make sure that you can _take_ me then. Cause' I'll be as seductive as ever." He whispered raising his eyebrows and brushing his lips against mine.

"You want seductive? Try Victoria's Secret or Calvin Klein perfume. _That _would totally hypnotize me. But keep the chocolate taste. I like it." I winked at him jokingly, trying to _seduce_ him back. It was like playing _house_ again, but this time, I actually know what everything means, and sometimes, I assume.

"I'll try to remember that." He said, smiling. "Oh, I gotta go. _Duty calls_." He said mockingly. Aw, too soon? Sam's already calling him? But he was only here for a few hours? Couldn't he extend it or something? "I promised Sam that I'd be home before eleven. It's already eight, and the trip back home would take too long. I'm halfway across the continent remember?" Aw, yeah. I forgot.

"You came here all by yourself?"

"Yeah. Running wasn't that hard, though I had taken a few pit stops to get here. Being a werewolf _does_ have its advantages." He laughed and then wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry. I'm sure that I'll be back again." He added mockingly. And trailing kisses on my cheek, and then back to my ear. "I have to go." Were his final words and then he was off, running away and finally, disappearing before my eyes. I was about to sit back down on the hut when I heard a loud _Boo!_ I jumped and fell on the floor, and behind me, Charlevoix and Carla were laughing hard.

"Carla, Charlevoix! I swear I'm gonna kill you if you do that again. And, how long were you behind this hut, listening?" I demanded the answer from them as my so called _friends_ stood before me, continuously laughing as they sat down on a small seat inside the hut.

"Since, _why do you taste like chocolate_?" Carla replied making a sick imitation of myself.

"Hah ha. Very funny. I can't believe you guys eavesdropped on me like that. Why are you even here? And where are Arkana, Bree and Dawn?"

"They're outside, having a few drinks. We passed and told them we'd just be out for a walk. Well what I think is that it's pretty steamy between the two of you's. I saw how he wanted to see your boobies…"

"Charlevoix! Stop it!" I said, interrupting his quite disturbing thoughts. What the hell? I might be the only normal person in this world right now.

"Oh, don't even think about denying it. We _all_ know that you were enjoying that seduction time." Carla said.

"Yeah. I was getting pretty turned on. Though I was confused about the werewolf part. What was he talking about, trying boost up his ego, when it's already sky high?" Charlevoix added. Oh yeah, they might've heard the part where he said that he just ran from Washington to Florida. Yeah right, like Charlie-Darling and Carls would really believe me. I decided to let it pass.

"Why are we even thinking about this? Let alone talking about it."

"Just spill girl, and we'll shut up. How's you feel when he was doing that?" He asked. Honestly I didn't know. Well, I was aroused, and I was anticipating it a little bit, but what do I know? I'm just an inexperienced seventeen year old virgin who doesn't know what she wants in life. It took me quite a long period of time before Charlevoix spoke again.

"Don't think about it. Just tell us what you felt."

"I don't know. Why are you even asking me this when you know that _I_ know nothing?"

"Ugh, Charlie-Darling, forget it. We ain't getting any information from this one. We should've asked Jakey-poo while he was still here. Asking Rayne is like interrogating a piece of two by four. _Useless_." Carla said in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't care whatever you girls might say, but seriously, I don't know anything about what I felt. Now if you could excuse me, I gotta go home and get some rest. My eyes are getting tired, and probably my brain will too." I stood up and walked to the beach to get my towel.

"Aw, did we upset you?" Carla asked. Well, I was a little bit upset, but I can't manage to tell them that. I just gave them a big smile and told them, "_No_, I'm just really tired with everything right now. That swim was tiring, and meeting Jacob here was just so overwhelming." And they let me go. I went to the changing room and changed into my house clothes, and just drove my Chevy Impala home. I went up to my room without dinner and just told my mom I ate before I came home. I crashed on the bed and waited for myself to drift away. This day was really unforgettable, and something I've wanted to happen again. Especially the bonding moment we had inside the small hut. I really was anticipating something to happen, but my kill joy just had to ruin everything else that was about to happen. I wish that in seven years, I'd be less uptight and more of a party animal just like Carls and Charlie-Darling.

I rested my head on the pillow and just stared at the ceiling, waiting for my mind to clear up, my eyes to close and my brain to just shut down as it was supposed to be doing. One day, I'll meet Jacob again, and we'll be surely allowed to do what we've _wanted_ to do since earlier tonight.


	23. Author's Note: I'd Read This if I Were U

**Author's Note**

Hey Guys. The story _"I Just Met Jacob Black and Forgot to Take Him Home"_ may have ended, but I promise there will be more of Jacob Black, Evangeline Simpson and Embry Call. There would be this series called _"The Big Bad Wolf"_ and I also have some other great news: **I'd be the one making that story!** So, I'd definitely be re-writing my account. Starting from a _Name Change_: I have changed my username to **"BitterSweet LoveRott"** and this will be a _Shared Account_ now, with my _Best Friend_. I am _BitterSweet_ and my best friend will be _LoveRott_. J

I also wanted to clear that the new story would be called _"The Big Bad Wolf" _and no longer _"The Big Bad Wolf Boys"_, since it was Jacob only who's been going bad. In other words, Jacob will be Dark, Embry will be Sweet, Evangeline (a.k.a. Eve) will be confused. Everything will be better, longer, and updating them will be **A LOT LONGER OF A WAIT**. (Well, I'm sorry. If you guys wanted a better version and more specific, then you guys have to wait.)

We, my best friend _Patricia_ and I, _Ryan_, are already working on the first re-write chapter. It will be the **Back Track** of what had happened in the last 7 years in Evangeline's life. There are lots of differences now, and Eve's attitude change was a little bit overwhelming. She cusses naturally now, but her bubbly personality will be retained, that is, until Jacob _comes back _to her life. I've already given the introduction in our profile, but since of you guys are lazy enough to not even want to _go_ to the profile and see our **OTHER** stories, here it is:

The story revolves around the life of Evangeline Clair Simpson, 7 years after her visit in Forks, Washington, therefore, she is exactly 24 Years Old, and is engaged to her College Sweetheart, Drake Mitchell Phillips. While Eve was finding a place where she can stay while Drake was supposed to be in a business trip in Scotland for the next six months, she crosses paths with his old friend Jacob Alexander Black, who happens to be a 23 Year Old Casanova who was utterly jumping from different women from time to time, in dragging in hot souls in his beautiful glass home in the outskirts of Forks after being rejected by Renesmee Carlie Cullen who decided to go with Nahuel after realizing that she had a lot more things in common than she had with Jacob.

Eve was surprised and was glad to meet Jacob again, as Jacob offered her a place to stay inside his gigantic Glass House, she accepted. She was then surprised to know that Jacob wasn't the same guy he used to be, who now is a sweet talking, seducing devil who could literally drag hot souls in his beautiful home. Though Eve wanted to go away, she was afraid that Drake might figure it out, so she did all there was possible to hide it from any other soul, till' Embry found out and saved Eve from Jacob. Embry fell for Eve a lot more, but still Eve loved Jacob, and Jacob loved Eve, while Eve was beginning to forget Drake.

What would happen when Eve loves Jacob, Jacob Loves Eve, Eve loves Embry, Embry loves Eve, and Eve is engaged as all of this happened?

That's it. If you wanna know more, then you could just read it. _"The Big Bad Wolf"_ will be out as soon as this is posted. Thanks Dudes!

**Love, Love, Love,**

**- BitterSweet LoveRott **a.k.a. _Ryan&&Patricia_!

**P.S.** Ryan is not gay, Ryan is a straight and proud _Female_! Thank You! J


End file.
